Reluctant Heroes
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: Mikasa ha odiado al sargento Rivaille desde el día que lo conoció. El guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad le parecía alguien frío, retorcido y sin escrúpulos. Pero una serie de encuentros y situaciones harán que cambie la forma de ver al único hombre, que es capaz de comprenderla. Rivaille x Mikasa. *Spoilers del manga*
1. Remember the day we meet

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, 3 a lo sumo, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**I**

**Remember the day we meet**

* * *

…

Por más que le daba vueltas, no era capaz de definir con exactitud el momento en que todo aquello había iniciado.

Mikasa Ackerman se consideraba a sí misma una muchacha medianamente inteligente, fuerte, decidida y con objetivos claros: proteger a Eren. Este era el que encabezaba la lista de todos ellos, más sólido incluso que su determinación de exterminar a los titanes.

La resolución de su hermano adoptivo, y la promesa que hizo a la madre del mismo de protegerlo a él, la llevaron a seguirle en su mayor empeño. Siguió los pasos de Eren, y se unió a los escuadrones de las fuerzas especiales, dedicaría su vida a aniquilar titanes, y vigilar que mientras desempeñaban su cometido, el no sufriera daño alguno.

Mikasa nunca pudo cumplir con aquel objetivo, perdió a Eren una y otra vez, por más que trataba de ir tras sus pasos, el se alejaba cada vez mas. Incluso ahora, le parecía irónico el hecho de que aun haciendo todo lo posible para estar a su lado, entrar al ejercito con él, entrenar con él, hacerse fuerte por él, lo único que conseguía era tenerlo más lejos.

Cada vez que ella intentaba dar un paso en su dirección, Eren daba otros dos en la opuesta.

Pero ella nunca se cansaba de perseguirlo, aun si eso llegaba a suponer su propia muerte, aun si el intentó matarla en su forma titán – dejándole como recuerdo perpetuo aquella cicatriz en la mejilla – aunque la apartara alegando que él sabía cuidarse solo. Mikasa lo seguiría a todas partes.

La bufanda roja que siempre llevaba anudada al cuello, rememoraba su determinación cada vez que la tocaba, reforzando sus sentimientos por el Jaeger. Mikasa estaba enamorada de Eren, desde que eran niños. Mucho antes de la aparición del titán colosal que destrozó la muralla María y arrasó Shingashina.

Aun hoy se permitía recordar aquellos días en casa de la familia Jaeger que la acogió con tan buena voluntad, días que pasaba junto a Eren y Armin leyendo libros sobre el exterior, fantaseando con charcos inmensos de agua salada, desiertos blancos, y montañas congeladas, soñando aventuras en un mundo más allá de las murallas, sin titanes, sin peligros, sin miedo… solo ellos tres. Mikasa fue verdaderamente feliz durante esos años.

Eren Jaeger fue su pilar para seguir adelante desde el día en que lo conoció. Cuando la salvó de aquellos hombres que habían asesinado a sus padres, cuando le otorgó la fuerza necesaria para empuñar el cuchillo y asesinar al tercer hombre.

_¡Lucha! ¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás, ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas! ¡Lucha!_

Cuando la obsequió con su bufanda roja… prenda que nunca más volvió a quitarse. Desde entonces, Mikasa empezó a gestar un sentimiento de admiración por el muchacho de ojos azulados, que acabó convirtiéndose en una absoluta dependencia de su bienestar.

No toleraba que nadie, sin excepción, le infringiese daño alguno. Razón por la cual, el sargento Levi Rivaille se convirtió en el principal ostentador de un lugar elevado en su lista de personas a quienes odiar, y tal vez el único en ella.

Si no fuese porque Armin la detuvo, habría saltado la barrera y golpeado a aquel sujeto tras la primera patada que le dio a su hermano adoptivo. Posiblemente perdiera, - ya que Rivaille era considerado a día de hoy el mejor soldado de la humanidad – pero se alegraría de darle algún que otro merecido golpe en su cara presumida.

Nunca entendió como alguien tan mezquino y estirado pudo llegar tan lejos, enano, con un cuerpo endeble y una personalidad del demonio. Para Mikasa, cualquier merito se quedaba corto ante la pobre opinión que tenía sobre el soldado.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Eren y Armin emocionados, la arrastraron para observar a la Legión de reconocimiento marchar al exterior de los muros, al territorio de los titanes. Por aquel entonces, le pareció un flacucho que no tenía opción de volver vivo.

La segunda vez que lo vio, acababa de salvarla de una muerte segura a ella y sus dos amigos tras haber sellado la brecha en Trost con la forma titán de Eren. Su capa ondeó resplandeciente y las alas de la libertad en la espalda de aquel hombre fueron el único punto donde pudo enfocar sus ojos.

La tercera vez, fue en el juicio de Eren, y su rivalidad empezó tras la golpiza que le profirió al castaño. Coincidieron más veces, pero si cruzaban miradas ella lo veía de forma enfadada y recriminatoria, como si su sola presencia le hiciera hervir la sangre, Levi por su parte parecía ignorarla.

Fue durante la batalla contra la Titán Hembra, que se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquel sargento bajito no era tan mala persona como había juzgado. Los recuerdos de ese día estaban borrosos y algo turbios, por la agonía del momento, la desesperación y la rapidez de la adrenalina surcando sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa que aun hoy la dejaba aturdida.

Las lagrimas acumulándose al borde de sus ojos cuando contempló los restos del titán de Eren esfumándose en cenizas, y el cuerpo del mismo siendo devorado por aquella gigante de rubios cabellos. Pensó que lo perdía por segunda vez, pero entonces se dio cuenta que solo lo almacenaba en su boca.

Salió disparada en su persecución, con la mente atribulada y la única misión de evitar que se llevaran a su hermano a toda costa. No podía perderlo, no otra vez.

La alcanzaba, atacaba con sus espadas, cortaba la carne humeante allá donde su equipo tridimensional le dejaba llegar, hacia todo lo posible por para su carrera y extraer a Eren de su boca. _Espérame… solo espera un poco mas Eren, ¿está bien?_

Pero sus intentos eran en vano, ella volvía a escapar. Se lanzó como loca, con una maldición surcando sus labios, tenía la mente revuelta, y ningún pensamiento cuerdo era capaz de enfocarse en su cabeza.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como un brazo aprisionaba su cuerpo y detenía su avance.

- Amigos. Retírense por el momento.

Para Mikasa, era la voz más aburrida, monótona y asquerosa que pudiera escuchar en ese momento. Lo único que le faltaba era que aquel idiota presuntuoso la molestara.

- La seguiremos manteniendo nuestra distancia. Al parecer está bastante exhausta, su velocidad se ha reducido considerablemente.

Le hablaba de forma tan apática que la obligó a fruncir el ceño un poco más si era posible, Rivaille la había observado con un deje de curiosidad, pero rápidamente se colocó su máscara de frialdad.

- La nuca de la forma titán de Eren fue completamente mordida, ¿está muerto?

Eso fue prácticamente el colmo, en ese momento le caía peor aun si podía ser. Aquel tipo no tenía tacto ni consideración alguna.

- Eren está vivo, señor. El blanco parece poseer cierta inteligencia, y su objetivo es secuestrar a Eren. Si lo hubiera querido asesinar, pudo haberlo simplemente aplastado. En cambio el blanco intencionalmente lo almacena en su boca y está tratando de escapar con él.

Añadió ella en tono grave, como tratando de restregarle a ese bastardo su ineptitud.

- Entonces estuvo tratando de devorar a Eren después de todo… en ese caso se encuentra en su estomago en este instante… lo que significa que está muerto.

Y Mikasa no pudo más. - El está vivo.

- Eso espero.

Levi la observó con sus ojos grises, ella solo lo enfrentó enfurecida con su sola presencia.

- En primer lugar. Su hubieras realizado bien tu tarea de proteger a Eren correctamente, esto no hubiera sucedido… - Por primera vez se atrevió a tutearle, y a echarle en cara todos sus errores, como si la situación en la que se encontraban fuera enteramente culpa de él.

- Tu eres… la amiga de la infancia de Eren. Estabas presente en el juicio.

Solo entonces pareció reconocerla y caer en la cuenta de quién era. Mikasa Ackerman, la guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad, cuya presencia valía más que la de cien hombres incluso.

- Ya veo… - Y cambió por un momento su forma de observarla, cosa que la dejó algo confundida, pero miró rápidamente al frente. – Tendremos que reducir la lista del número de objetivos a solo uno. Y primero que todo… tenemos que cesar el intentar acabar con esta hembra.

- Pero… ella ha matado a muchos reclutas.

Una sombra cruzó bajo los ojos de Rivaille, pero rápidamente se evadió ante la emergencia de la situación. - Mientras posea la habilidad de endurecer su piel, asesinarla es imposible. Toma en cuenta mi apreciación de la situación. – Casi sintió que le pedía. - Estamos apostando todo en la posibilidad de que Eren siga vivo, y rescatarlo antes de que ella tenga una oportunidad de salir del bosque. Yo la cortaré, tú llama su atención. – Y su voz sonó convincente y cargada de determinación en ese instante.

Por primera vez, Mikasa se forzó a seguir una orden de aquel hombre. Se tragaría su orgullo y cooperarían juntos, todo por salvar a Eren.

Rápidamente adelantó a la gigante, posicionándose delante de ella y llamando su atención, inmediatamente después Rivaille apareció por detrás, preparado para cortar su nuca y extraer al traidor de su interior, pero ella era más rápida.

Su puño se cernió sobre el sargento, con toda la intención de aplastarlo, él la evadió y como un torbellino de cuchillas, se deslizó a una velocidad vertiginosa por toda la extensión de su musculado brazo, cortando sin piedad. Su siguiente objetivo fueron los ojos de la titán, a Mikasa desde lo lejos le pareció una sombra borrosa que cambiaba constantemente de posición, golpeando y haciendo salir sangre a borbotones de innumerables heridas.

Rivaille hundió sus cuchillas hasta los codos en aquellos globos oculares que lo miraban con odio, dejando enterradas allí la parte filosa de su arma, y recargándola casi automáticamente. Fue de arriba hacia abajo, dando terribles tajos profundos, hasta tocar al suelo con sus botas embarradas en sangre. Sus movimientos emulaban a un huracán, y él era el epicentro.

La titán cayó inevitablemente al suelo, cubriendo su punto débil con una de sus manos, Mikasa solo veía asombrada como el pequeño soldado tiraba y soltaba las cuerdas de su equipo tridimensional con una agilidad abrumadora, proporcionándole severas heridas al miembro de la gigante, cuyo brazo terminó cediendo ante las envestidas de Levi.

_Es rápido, demasiado rápido. ¡Ella no tiene tiempo de defenderse endureciendo su piel!_

Entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta, Rivaille le había creado una apertura para ir a por su cuello. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, Mikasa se lanzó directa a la nuca de la titán, estaba cansada, incapaz de mover un solo musculo, ¡esa era su oportunidad!

El moreno vio claras sus intenciones, y trató de advertirla. - ¡No, detente!

Pero Mikasa solo lo ignoró deliberadamente, cegada por su vital objetivo de traer de vuelta a su hermano y la venganza contra aquella enorme masa de carne que se había atrevido a tocar a Eren.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue totalmente acelerado, en solo unos segundos alcanzaría la nuca de la traidora, y al siguiente tenía su mano endurecida frente a ella, contra la que irremediablemente iba a impactarse… una milésima después sintió como algo la empujaba en la dirección contraria apartándola del peligro, pero el sonido de un estruendoso golpe siguió llegando a sus oídos.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente capaz de darse cuenta de lo sucedido, vio a Rivaille en el lugar donde debería haber estado ella. En menos de un segundo había recorrido el trecho que los separaba, alejarla de la gigantesca mano y propiciarle una fuerte patada a la misma.

La mueca de dolor que surcaba su expresión lo decía todo, no estaba bien. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad podría haber muerto en ese preciso instante junto a sus hombres solo por salvarle el pellejo en su momento de ira y falta de lucidez. Pero Levi era fuerte, apretó la mandíbula y omitiendo el dolor pulsante de su pierna se lanzó en un fiero ataque contra la boca de la gigante.

Perforó de una mejilla a otra, traspasando como un torbellino el interior de su boca y saliendo empapado en sangre. Mikasa no cambia en su asombro, había subestimado por mucho las capacidades de aquel hombre.

Lo siguiente que vió, fue caer la mandibula de la titán, y el cuerpo de Eren recubierto de algo pegajoso saliendo de esta. El moreno lo notificó primero, y al acto recogió el cuerpo de su hermano antes de que descendiera un milímetro más.

- ¡Hey! ¡Nos retiramos ahora mismo! – La voz de Rivaille sonaba grave y urgente.

Ella solo se fijó en el bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos. - ¡Eren!

- Parece estar bien, vivo por lo menos. Y sucio cabe recalcar… - Dijo lo ultimo con una pequeña mueca de asco. – Olvídate de ella… nos largamos de aquí.

Mikasa seguía dudando que hacer, pero Levi pareció leerla perfectamente. - Recuerda cual era nuestra meta. ¿O satisfacer tu sed de sangre es más importante que rescatar a Eren? Es tu mejor amigo, lo aprecias y lo quieres demasiado, ¿no es cierto? ¿O acaso me equivoco?

- No…

No se equivocaba, al contrario. La entendía perfectamente. Aquel hombre le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado que ella no supo descifrar, y acto seguido volvió la vista adelante.

Mikasa solo se dedicó a observar durante el resto del camino, la espalda de Rivaille, una que ahora le parecía mucho más ancha y fuerte que antes. La espalda del guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad, de quien le había salvado la vida.

Le debía infinitas cosas a ese hombre, pues si hubiera muerto no podrían haber salvado a Eren, si hubiera muerto tampoco podría recordarlo, ni cuidar de él. Si hubiera muerto no podría haber cumplido con ninguna de las promesas que hizo en su día, pero estaba viva, respirando y con un corazón latiendo. Y todo ello era gracias al menudo sargento de mal carácter, que ella tanto se había empeñado en odiar.

…

No le volvió a dirigir la palabra cuando regresaron junto al resto con un Eren todavía inconsciente, ni tampoco le agradeció antes de separarse. No hizo nada.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al verlo cojear levemente al caminar, aunque si bien lo disimulaba casi a la perfección sin permitir que un gesto – por mínimo que fuese – de dolor fuera visible, ella supo verle a través. Los dientes apretados, el sudor frio, y el ligero temblor de su pierna al apoyarse en el suelo. Mikasa tampoco dijo nada entonces.

Mucho después, cuando ingresaron en las murallas y la gente los recibía con insultos y abucheos, se fijo en su fría expresión inmutable. Rivaille estaba acostumbrado a las críticas.

A lo lejos vio acercarse un hombre hacia él con una carta en la mano, parecía emocionado y hablaba entusiasta de su hija. Petra. Mikasa recordaba el nombre de la chica, y también su rostro, guapa, inteligente y de cabellos rubios, siempre había tenido buenas palabras para el sargento… pero ahora estaba muerta, la titán la había matado, a ella y a todo el equipo de Levi. Sin que el pudiese hacer nada, sin la oportunidad de haberlos salvado como había ocurrido con ella.

Pudo ver la sombra que se extendía por el semblante del hombre, los labios fruncidos, la frente arrugada, los puños temblando. El había perdido a Petra, y aunque no lo era, se sentía completamente responsable por su muerte. Ella lo sabía.

Mikasa solo giró la vista, sintió que debía decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

…

Esa misma noche había salido de su habitación inquieta, era incapaz de pegar ojo, no tras lo recientemente acontecido. La pelea con la titán hembra seguía grabada en su mente, y las imágenes de la lucha se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Su principal idea había salido a dar un breve paseo, despejarse con la brisa y tratar de dormir. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería capaz, ni esa ni muchas de las noches que vendrían.

Se sentó en unas pequeñas escaleras de piedra que había cerca y abrazó sus piernas desnudas, aun si el tiempo era caluroso, nunca se desprendería de la bufanda roja de Eren.

- ¿Una noche larga, Ackerman?

Mikasa dio un leve respingo, siendo pillada desprevenida. Con lentitud volteó a verlo, y ahí estaba el parado, con ropa casual, una tablilla rodeando su pierna y un palo de ayudante, pero con la misma expresión inmutable de siempre.

Se preguntó cómo, estando medio cojo y con bastón, no lo había oído siquiera acercarse.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó con cuidado, por dentro estaba deseando hacerlo para dejar de apoyar esa condenada pierna.

Rivaille no era tonto, y había sabido adivinar por la mirada acusadora de la muchacha que él no era bienvenido, cosa que en cierto modo comprendía. Sin embargo, tomó su mutismo como una afirmación aunque no lo fuera y se sentó a su lado.

Justo al hacerlo profirió un sonoro bufido. – Esta jodida lesión me va a tener fuera de servicio un tiempo. – Y se sobó la zona adolorido, como si su comentario fuese casual.

Mikasa se encogió en su lugar, pegando las piernas más a su pecho. – Lo siento.

El sargento giró en su dirección rápidamente, como dándose cuenta de lo dicho anteriormente, la miró con cierta intensidad y después se relajó. – No tienes que disculparte, Ackerman. No esperaba salir tan bien parado de esa misión.

- Aun así fue mi culpa, me distraje y usted… - Ella no lo miraba.

Levi la interrumpió con un bufido. – No quiero tus disculpas. Esto me lo busqué yo solo. – Dijo cortante y palmeándose la pierna. – Aunque sí es cierto que deberías pulir esa manía tuya de perder los estribos.

Sabía de ella, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Mikasa solo le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira, pero él la ignoró.

- Siempre que eso te ocurre es por el idiota de Eren, ¿no es cierto?

Ella contrajo los puños, no soportaba que se refiriese así al castaño. El rió.

- Mírate. Apenas he dicho una palabra insultante de él y ya estás en guardia.

Era verdad, pero no por eso cedería la presión de sus manos. – No tienes derecho a faltarle al respeto.

Rivaille la observó contrariado, los ojos de Mikasa no cedían un ápice en su crueldad. – Por supuesto que lo tengo. Jaeger es un imbécil en toda regla.

- No permitiré que…

- Un imbécil que es incapaz de apreciar la suerte que tiene.

Las palabras de aquel hombre la dejaron perpleja y algo confusa, ¿se estaba refiriendo a ella? ¿Qué significaba aquella forma de mirarla? Pero lejos de despejar todas sus dudas, el se levantó de su asiento y empezó a alejarse de su lado.

- Que tengas buenas noches, Ackerman.

- Señor… - Ella también se había incorporado en su asiento.

El moreno se paró para verla de arriba abajo, y una vez terminado su examen sonrió ladinamente. – Es Rivaille. Solo Rivaille.

Y se alejó sin más, dejándola con un mar de dudas asolando su mente. Mikasa no durmió esa noche, pero no por la reciente lucha con la mujer titán, no por haber estado a punto de perder a Eren, sino porque fue incapaz de borrar de su mente la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises.

…

Y hasta aquí la primera parte del fic, espero que les haya gustado. No creo que quedara tan mal, lo leí demasiadas veces y decidí dejarlo así jeje. Es más que evidente que Mikasa no siente lo que se dice aprecio por Rivaille, sobre todo desde que lo vio golpear sin piedad en el juicio a su querido hermanito Eren, pero el sargento es en verdad una buena persona (como demuestra en el capítulo 9 del anime en la escena donde aparecer por primera vez en acción, y promete al soldado caído salvar al mundo de los titanes). Quería empezar desde la pelea con la titán hembra, donde él salva a Mikasa, y como puede desarrollarse su relación a partir de ahí, con pequeños encuentros y conversaciones, mientras ella descubre poco a poco, la verdadera personalidad de Levi.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	2. They will not come back

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, 3 a lo sumo, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó el fic, marcó _favourite_ o _alerts_, y especialmente a la gente que se tomó la molestia de dejar _review_:

**SomBrereRa LoCa (**Muchas gracias! Coincido contigo, esta maravillosa pareja necesita muchos más seguidores, espero que te guste el siguiente n.n**)**

**GirlSchiffer (**Muchas gracias jeje. A mi Petra también fue un personaje que me gusto mucho, y en verdad la veía junto a Levi, pero la mataron… y después vino la pelea de Rivaille y Mikasa y fue un boom xD. Espero que este también te guste.**)**

**Nangaro (**Jaja, me alegra hacerte feliz :D, yo también espero encontrar algo más que one-shots sobre esta pareja, aunque hay muy buenos, pero el rikasa aun tiene que dar muchos pasos, espero que te guste el siguiente.**)**

**Nori (**Thank you , I hope this like you too.**)**

**Iwai (**Muchas gracias! Jeje esa era mi intención, al principio lo odia, pero conforme lo va conociendo… se da cuenta de cómo es Rivaille en verdad y de cuanto se parecen n.n**)**

**Arethahiwatari (**Thank you! I first loved Levi and Mikasa separately, but after watching the fight from the manga… they became my favourite couple xD, I hope you like that chapter too.**)**

**Rivaille (**Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación jeje **)**

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**II**

**They will not come back**

* * *

…

Habían transcurrido varias semanas, semanas largas para Mikasa quien todavía trataba de encajar en su mente todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo. La verdadera identidad de la titán hembra, la reticencia de Eren a creer que Annie estaba con el bando opuesto, y la posterior lucha con la misma. En todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a ver ni saber nada del menudo sargento. Por lo que había escuchado y supuesto, permanecía retirado hasta estar totalmente recuperado de su lesión.

Días después se la asignó a una misión comandada por el susodicho.

Mikasa cabalgaba tras él, viendo las alas de su capa revoloteando a su alrededor, y conformando en su cabeza la imagen de un Rivaille con verdaderas alas. Las alas de la libertad, las llamaban, y aquel hombre que las portaba era una de sus grandes esperanzas para alcanzarla.

El número de su grupo era reducido, pero los titanes se encargaron de menguarlo todavía más, atacaban y devoraban soldados sin piedad. La lucha se desencadenó y terminó con un montón de cuerpos humeantes alrededor de un pequeño grupo ensangrentado.

Ni siquiera fueron capaces de volver a las murallas puesto que todos sus caballos habían salido desperdigados, o en el peor de los casos, aplastados. Al caer la noche su único refugio fue un pequeño molino abandonado, que uno de los pocos hombres que quedaba integrando el grupo divisó a lo lejos.

La situación se veía tan desesperada, que Levi ni siquiera dio la orden de limpiar el lugar.

Como pudieron se instalaron, y acomodaron el sitio para pasar la noche. Mikasa agradecía que ninguno de sus amigos de grupo se encontrara en aquella misión, supuso que ella misma fue designada por su sobresaliente destreza.

En cuanto pudo se alejó del grueso del grupo, subiendo a la cima del pequeño molino y dejando que las estrellas la apaciguaran. Todavía podía sentir la sangre caliente de sus camaradas recorrer sus dedos, aunque hiciera mucho que las había lavado.

"La guerrera más fuerte de la humanidad" la llamaban, pero nadie entendía la pesada carga que colocaban encima de sus hombros cada vez que alguien mencionaba aquello. Mikasa se había esforzado por ser la mejor, aparte de cierto talento natural para ello, pero nunca esperó que debería soportar un peso tan elevado: las esperanzas de sus amigos, de su escuadrón, de Armin, Eren, Sasha, Jean, Connie… de todos. Como era fuerte, tenía que ser capaz de cumplir con todas y cada una de las promesas que realizó, a sus padres, a la señora Jeager, a sus compañeros caídos. Como era fuerte, no podía fallar, no tenía permitido ser débil ni morir.

- Duele, ¿no es cierto?

De nueva cuenta aparecía de la nada y sin previo aviso. Esta vez ella no lo miró salvajemente, con una sola frase había sabido desarmarla y leerla al completo.

Con cuidado serpenteó por las tejas del techo y tomó asiento a su lado, contemplando la luna y las estrellas que los iluminaban.

- Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como yo.

Rivaille sonó sincero. Y Mikasa supo entender perfectamente a que se refería. Sentados allí, bañados por la luz blanquecina de la noche se encontraban los dos solados más fuertes de toda la raza humana, dos armas en potencia, la esperanza libertadora de los titanes.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Hacía ya tiempo que los rangos habían quedado relegados al olvido. La pregunta era más que obvia, ¿Cómo hacia para soportar esa presión constante? ¿Cómo era capaz de seguir durante tanto tiempo con su día a día sin ahogarse con el peso de tanta sangre sobre sus hombros?

- No hago nada. Solo sigo adelante esperando por el mañana.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Mucho. – Admitió, no tenía sentido ocultarlo, no con ella. - Cada vez que me enfrentó a un titán trato de evitar pensar que ese podría ser el último.

- Parece que no tengamos permitido fallar.

- No lo tenemos. Si lo hacemos, morimos.

Mikasa lo observó detenidamente, el tenía su vista clavada en el cielo. - Ya lo sé. Es solo que…

- Resulta demasiado pesado, cargar con las esperanzas de todos.

Y de nuevo había sabido leerla a la perfección. Rivaille entendía como se sentía.

- Eres fuerte Ackerman, más fuerte que yo. - Ella no lo creía, al menos aun no. - Tu fuerza viene ligada a la determinación de proteger a Eren, y hasta el momento has sido capaz de mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo yo… no fui capaz siquiera de proteger a mis hombres.

Advirtió la culpa en su voz y se apresuró a contradecirlo. - No fue tu culpa.

- Tal vez. Pero si yo hubiese estado junto a ellos podría haberlos mantenido con vida.

- No fue tu culpa.- Repitió. Levi la miró entonces.

- Y sin embargo siento que lo es… cada muerte de un compañero, cada baja en nuestras filas será culpa nuestra. Porque somos fuertes y nuestro deber es protegerlos, aun si es imposible. – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el continuó. - Eso es lo que implica ser los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad. Me alegra… poder compartir esa carga con alguien.

Y advirtió que le estaba regalando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa a la luna. Mikasa replegó las rodillas y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos.

- Cuando era niña, no tenía las más mínima intención de unirme a la legión de reconocimiento. Pensaba pasar los días cultivando el campo y cuidando a mi familia tal y como mi madre y la señora Jaeger hacían.

- Las cosas cambian…

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

El sargento le devolvió la mirada con un deje de curiosidad, sus pequeños ojos grises enfocándose en los azabache de ella. - Digamos que fue una manera de enderezar mi vida. Aunque siendo niño tampoco imaginé acabar siendo quien soy ahora.

Sabía que él no diría más al respecto. Rivaille no era alguien que hablara de su pasado.

- Supongo que ninguno se planteó llegar tan lejos.

Mikasa negó, y por primera vez sintió que podía abrirse con alguien de esa forma. Ni siquiera con Eren o Armin era capaz de hablar así. Como a un igual. – Decidí entrar a formar parte del escuadrón de reconocimiento para poder proteger a Eren… me hice fuerte para mantenerlo a salvo.

El enarcó una ceja. - ¿No confías en Jaeger?

- Si lo dejo solo acabará muerto. Siempre se mete en los peores problemas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Ciertamente no destaca por su inteligencia. – Bromeó, Mikasa frunció el ceño molesta. – Pero es un soldado valiente y muy fuerte también. Posee la fuerza de un titán después de todo.

- Aun así, es incapaz de ver sus limitaciones, y acaba pasándole factura.

Ella ya lo había perdido dos veces, no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

- Por más que lo intento… siempre se aleja de mi lado.

- Está intentando crecer. Tú ya eres fuerte, pero él quiere demostrar que también puede serlo. Y si lo sobreproteges siempre no hay forma de que lo logre. – Sus ojos negros lo observaron con intensidad, como si le estuviera mostrando el mayor secreto del mundo. – Eren necesita poder confiar en sus propias capacidades, y que tu también lo hagas.

Y muy en el fondo, Mikasa sabía que tenía razón. Si se preocupaba por su hermano adoptivo solo conseguía que se enfadara con ella. Eren no necesitaba que lo cuidara, sino que le diera alas para demostrar cuan fuerte podía llegar a ser, necesitaba que confiaran en que podía hacerlo. Que era fuerte, que podía salvarlos.

Será mejor que vayas adentro con los demás y duermas. – Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada, añadió. – Yo me encargaré de la vigilancia esta noche.

Sabiendo que no había mucho más que decir, Mikasa le agradeció con la mirada y se levantó de su asiento. - Está bien… ten cuidado, Rivaille.

_Lo llamó como él le había pedido hacía tiempo que lo hiciera._

- Por supuesto. Trata de descansar, Ackerman.

_Y decidió que el también debería tener el mismo derecho sobre ella._

- Es Mikasa. Solo… Mikasa.

Levi se giró para mirarla levemente sorprendido, y lentamente le dio la espalda, ocultando como las comisuras de sus labios se erigían de forma mínima hacia arriba…

A la mañana siguiente el no dijo nada, pero los restos humeantes en su ropa y el vapor ardiente que desprendían los huesos de cuerpos gigantescos le dieron a entender que él había tenido que pelear aquella noche. A Mikasa le sorprendió el hecho de que tan siquiera lo había notado, no despertó en toda la noche. Y esa sensación de seguridad se debía, tal vez, al hecho de que él de entre todos, era quien los mantenía a salvo.

Horas después un escuadrón llegó para ayudarles a volver con caballos nuevos. Y durante todo el viaje de regreso, Mikasa cabalgó a su lado.

Ya nunca más lo haría tras él.

…

Se encontraba cansada y algo mareada, las fuerzas la habían abandonado en su mayor parte, pero quería ir a verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de ir a descansar.

Acababan de librar una sangrienta batalla en pos de la recuperación de la muralla María, la vida de cientos se había perdido, y no fueron capaces de ganar todo el territorio, aun así los titanes también sufrieron numerosas bajas, gracias a la participación de Eren en su forma de titán y a la fuerza unida de ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Rivaille había sido herido en el combate.

Uno de los titanes se aproximaba con la boca de dientes afilados a uno de los soldados, y como un torbellino se había interpuesto entre el hombre y su fatal final en las fauces del monstruo. Había logrado rebanar con existo parte de la mandíbula inferior, pero no fue capaz de evitar que los colmillos superiores se clavaran en su costado. Aun así había logrado salir indemne y cortar la nuca del titán para seguir con la caza.

Cuando todo acabó, el se había apresurado a ir a su habitación cubriendo la herida con la capa verdosa esperando que nadie lo viera.

Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no tenía permitido sangrar ante los demás.

Se habría salido con la suya, de no ser porque Mikasa se había obligado a estar al tanto de su condición desde que recibió la fatal herida. No le mencionó nada cuando en la pelea se colocó a su lado y lo ayudó a enfrentar a los titanes que se avecinaban sobre ambos, lucharon codo con codo, con una sincronización perfecta. Como si uno leyera y se anticipase a los movimientos del otro con total maestría.

Justo después de verlo escabullirse, le había pedido a Hanji Zoe, o "la científica loca cuatro ojos" como solía llamarla él, que fuera a revisarlo más tarde. Para evitar sorpresas o disgustos más que nada.

La mujer asintió con energía y le prometió ir pronto a atender "al pequeño sargento", mientras, le pidió que fuera a verlo para que no tratara de cometer locuras.

Mikasa accedió como si de una orden militar se tratase, pero muy en el fondo albergaba cierto sentido de preocupación por Rivaille. Siendo sincera, era algo más egoísta lo que la motivaba a asegurarse de que el hombre estuviese vivo, el era su igual, el único con quien había podido compartir sus inquietudes, y ella no quería perder a la única persona que la comprendía.

Se paró en la puerta cerrada que daba a los aposentos de él, y dio dos toques delicados. Inmediatamente recibió una respuesta malhumorada.

- Hanji idiota, lárgate de aquí.

Suspiró, observando dos pequeñas gotas de sangre oscura decorando el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la habitación. Se decidió a entrar sin invitación.

- Te he dicho que… - Y se detuvo a mitad oración en cuanto la vio. Todavía cubierto con la capa verde y sentado en su cama, los ojos grises abiertos ligeramente. – Mikasa.

- Rivaille.

El cambió su expresión a otra enfurruñada. - ¿Te ha mandado esa loca cuatro ojos?

Mikasa trató de contener la risa, y le salió bastante bien. – Mas o menos. – El enarcó una ceja pidiendo una explicación, pues estaba confuso al tener a la chica allí. – Vi como te hirieron en batalla. – Respondió con simpleza.

- Estoy bien. – Se apresuró a contestar desviando la mirada.

- Vi como ese titán te mordió, no debes estar bien.

Levi frunció el ceño descubriéndola al instante. – Por eso justo después te uniste a mi lado. Pensé que te gustaba matar titanes conmigo, pero solo me cuidabas el trasero. – Bufó.

- Me gusta matar titanes a tu lado.

El la miró a los ojos. Esa frase enmascaraba mucho más. Le gustaba luchar a su lado, y quería seguir haciéndolo por mucho mucho mas, quería que liberaran juntos a la humanidad, con Eren, Armin y los demás. Quería mantenerlo a su lado.

- Creí que te desagradaba. – Y le mostró una sonrisa irónica.

Ella se la devolvió, aun de pie y con las manos tras la espalda. – Así era.

Rivaille insistió. - ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Mikasa guardó silencio durante unos segundos, meditando la respuesta que le daría al soldado. – Nunca te muestras a los demás como eres en verdad… pero he aprendido a conocerte.

- No mientas. – Bromeó. – Te caía mal porque lo primero que hice antes de presentarme fue golpear a Eren.

- Eso no ayudó, ciertamente.

Levi sonrió. Era la única persona con quien había conseguido abrirse, romper su coraza de hielo que creyó impenetrable y acceder al cálido interior.

Pero Mikasa no mentía. La primera impresión que le dio, fue la de un engreído petulante, cuya supervivencia en innumerables batallas lo había provisto de una arrogancia que lo hacía ver superior a los demás, alguien que creía tener a todos bajo sus pies y así actuaba.

Había estado muy equivocada… tal vez Levi Rivaille no era la persona más sociable y abierta del mundo – en realidad esos adjetivos ni siquiera pegaban con él – su carácter era algo frío, su tono de voz serio y grave y su modo de actuar solitario y algo extremista. Todo era solo una perfecta fachada edificada mediante su fama, para ocultar a la persona del interior.

En realidad, era el soldado que se preocupaba por los demás, que relegaba su propia integridad a la del resto, alguien que trataba de proteger y salvar. Buscaba una justificación para cada baja en sus filas, otorgaba un honorable motivo a la muerte de sus camaradas, los lloraba en silencio y se molestaba en ir a todas y cada una de las casa de los familiares para dar la mala noticia y soportar las culpas.

Era un soldado a quien no le importaba mancharse las manos con la sangre de los caídos si estos lo necesitaban en sus últimos momentos, - por muy maniático que fuera con el tema de la limpieza – alguien honorable. Quien cargaba con las esperanzas de todos en sus espaldas.

Eren siempre le había tenido un gran respeto al sargento, y Mikasa nunca supo entender por qué. Hasta que lo conoció.

- Déjame verla. – Le pidió algo autoritaria al ver cruzar una mueca de dolor en el semblante del hombre cuando cambió de posición en la cama.

- Es solo un rasguño.

- Rivaille.

- Mikasa. – Contraatacó.

- Sargento, no me obligue a ordenárselo.

Él le mostró una sonrisa ladina. – Mi rango es superior al tuyo, Ackerman.

De forma veloz se abalanzó sobre él, que indefenso no fue capaz de defenderse por el dolor de la herida. Rápidamente Mikasa había retirado la capa verde que ya estaba empapada para ver con mayor claridad el daño que él había sufrido.

Levi frunció el ceño molesto y agachó la vista para contemplar su costado izquierdo, la camiseta blanca desgarrada y empapada en sangre junto con la chaquetilla marrón de la legión. – Joder, esto va a costar de limpiar. – Farfulló.

A Mikasa le sorprendió que pensara en la limpieza con una herida tan crítica. Tenía la carne desgarrada y una grave hemorragia, la pérdida de sangre había empezado a mojar sus pantalones a la altura de las caderas.

- Es más grave de lo que pensaba.

- He sobrevivido a peores. – Y ella supo que no le mentía.

- Debes de tener algo por aquí para tratar la herida.

Él le ofreció un gesto de desgana. – La loca de Hanji debe estar al caer. – Pero la mirada enfurecida de la morena no le dio opción a más. – En el segundo cajón de la cómoda, hay unos paños y algunas vendas.

- Con eso puedo tratar de contener la hemorragia hasta que ella aparezca.

- No hace falta que…

- Quítate la ropa. – Dijo imperante, para después darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir haciendo que un rubor rosado se extendiera por sus mejillas. – Con la camisa… bastará.

Rivaille rió quedamente, pero no dijo nada. No quería enfadar aun más a la chica.

En silencio acató la orden, y con cuidado empezó a desprenderse de las dos prendas que lo cubrían. Se quitó la chaqueta marrón claro, donde estaban grabadas las alas de la libertad, y después siguió con las correas superiores del equipo tridimensional. Con la camisa necesitó ayuda, puesto que tenía parte metida dentro de los pantalones, y la que estaba en la zona ensangrentada se había pegado a la herida.

- Déjame ayudarte… - Mikasa se acercó a él, quien se veía algo apurado por su pobre condición y con una expresión adolorida en el rostro.

- No es necesario, puedo yo solo. – Y empezó a desabotonarla con cuidado, llegando a la parte complicada.

Mikasa resopló. – No sea terco, sargento. Si me deja ayudarle acabaremos mucho antes.

Levi suspiró resignado y se dejó hacer. – Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a alguien.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Eren? – Respondió divertida, colocando sus dedos alrededor de la prenda, entrando en contacto con la piel caliente de él.

- A ese idiota menos que a nadie.

Frunció levemente el ceño. – Si sigue llamándolo así no seré condescendiente.

Con mucho cuidado había desabotonado la prenda hasta el límite que se introducía dentro del pantalón, y conseguido deslizar por los hombros del hombre la parte que seguía limpia. La zona herida fue más difícil de retirar, porque la sangre se había adherido a la tela y eso suponía que tendría que tirar para quitarla de ahí.

El moreno apenas se molestó cuando lo hizo, profiriendo un leve quejido en cuanto ella tiró de la herida, y regresando a la normalidad segundos después.

Mikasa se dio cuenta entonces de la acción que acababa de cometer – desvestir a su sargento – por muy inocente y con buena voluntad que fuese. Ahora tenía a un Rivaille expuesto y sin camiseta, con una herida manchando de rojo la pulcritud de su abdomen. Y la mirada inquisidora de sus ojos grises solo consiguió ponerla más nerviosa.

Antes de verlo luchar le había parecido un enano endeble, mas tarde se dio cuenta de la increíble fuerza que poseía y la gran agilidad y rapidez en combate. Ahora entendía por qué.

El era un soldado entrenado como los mejores. Tenía todos los músculos del torso definidos, unos pectorales claros que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración entrecortada, las dorsales sobresalientes, y unos abdominales tersos que se extendían hasta la curvatura en V de su cintura. Unas clavículas marcadas, hombros anchos y unos brazos delgados y largos repletos de músculos que se contraían en harmonía.

Por un momento se quedó sin aliento, hasta que la presencia carmesí en su costado izquierdo la hizo reaccionar y salir de su estupor.

- ¿Te gustaba lo que veías, Ackerman? – El mostraba una sonrisa presumida, se había dado cuenta de su pequeño momento de abstracción y pensaba explotarlo al máximo.

-No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre sin camisa. – Contestó algo molesta por su comportamiento, y procedió a taponar la herida con uno de los paños haciendo presión, tal vez algo más de la necesaria.

- Cierto, supongo que Jaeger y el chico rubio que os sigue a todas partes son parte de esos _"hombres"._

- Armin. – Le recalcó. – Y si, después de todo llevamos juntos desde niños.

De todas formas Rivaille había estado en lo cierto al pronunciar de forma distinta la palabra _"hombres_", porque el sí lo era, no como Eren o Armin que seguían siendo muy jóvenes para catalogarlos como tales.

Eso le hizo preguntarse la edad que tendría su sargento. Su altura y rostro no lo hacían mucho mayor que los chicos con los que cursó la academia, pero sabía que debería tener algunos años más. Tal vez dos o tres, o incluso cinco. Con Rivaille nunca se sabía.

Se dedicó a presionar la herida poco a poco, tratando de ignorar la cercanía a la que estaban sometidos por el hecho de estar curándolo. Para Levi era otro mundo, la presencia de la soldado le turbaba la mente desde hacía semanas, siempre le llamó la atención por su forma de destacar en combate y su fría personalidad, además de la excepcional belleza que poseía, pero ahora se encontraba en otro extremo.

Ella olía a sudor, sangre y algo más que no supo descifrar. Supuso que esa tercera fragancia era el aroma particular de la chica, oculto tras los ardores de la reciente batalla, y no pudo parecerle más irresistible. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, supo que su herida debía ser más grave de lo pensado, porque estaba delirando.

Por suerte, Mikasa parecía haberse dado cuenta de su inquietud – aunque no supiese de donde provenía – y empezó a hablarle. – Una vez me dijiste que era demasiado impulsiva… ¿no te has ganado tu esto por ser impulsivo?

- Te equivocas. No estaba siendo impulsivo en absoluto. Solo traté de… salvar a ese hombre. – Y de nuevo hizo rechinar sus dientes cuando ella lo volvió a presionar.

- Fue muy arriesgado.

El se encogió de hombros. – Si no lo hubiese hecho, probablemente habría un muerto más. Además. – Y dirigió su vista a las gasas ensangrentadas. – Confiaba no salir tan mal parado.

Mikasa lo miró. – Podrías haber muerto.

- Tu también. Cada vez que salimos al campo de batalla tenemos esa posibilidad muy presente.

La cercanía estaba empezando a quemarle, sentía abrasar su piel allí donde ella tocaba. - ¿Hubiera supuesto algo para ti? Mi muerte.

Ella lo vio como si la hubiese insultado, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle aquello? – No puedes morir.

Rivaille soltó una risita. – Es cierto. Soy el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Aunque esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, sabía que no la obtendría de su boca. Mikasa no era la clase de persona que exteriorizaba lo que pensaba o sentía, así como el, prefería guardárselo todo para sí misma.

- ¿Entonces nunca has actuado por impulso?

El guardó silencio unos segundos, mirándola detenidamente con sus ónices grises. – Créeme Mikasa… si alguien como yo actuara impulsivamente, sería muy peligroso.

No entendió a que se refería en aquel entonces. Con simpleza procedió a vendar el costado y abdomen del sargento, obligándola a acercarse aun más a él.

- Peligroso… - Y nuevamente su atención volvió al moreno. - ¿En qué sentido sería peligro…?

Unos labios demasiado cálidos se posaron sobre los suyos, inhabilitándola para acabar la última palabra. Mikasa abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, Rivaille los tenía cerrados.

Una mano en la nuca la obligó a permanecer en su lugar, dejando a la boca del sargento besar la suya con más urgencia, ella no se apartó, e incluso empezó a corresponder. El besó con cuidado, mordisqueando y chupando el labio inferior antes de romper el efímero contacto.

Justo después los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. _Gris contra negro._

La mano de su nuca se deslizó hasta la mejilla derecha, y empezó a acariciar con el pulgar la cicatriz que allí había, la que Eren le provocó. – Y por eso… es peligroso.

- ¡Levi! ¿Estás ahí enano?

Los dos se separaron rápidamente, como si lo que acababa de suceder no tuviese que haber ocurrido nunca, y en cierto modo era así.

Rivaille gruñó. - ¡Déjame en paz, loca cuatro ojos!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y allí se encontraba Hanji Zoe con su equipo médico listo para tratar al pequeño sargento. – Vaya Mikasa, ¿todavía sigues aguantando a este malhumorado?

- ¡Cállate Hanji!

Mikasa reprimió una risita al ver al sargento tan enfadado, era cierto que no soportaba que lo vieran vulnerable. – No se preocupe sargento Zoe, cuando se está tiempo con él una se acostumbra.

La otra dio un chillido y un gritito como respuesta, para después soltar una gran risotada al ver la cara contrariada de Rivaille.

- Cuídese, Sargento. – Dijo antes de salir de la estancia evitando hacer todo contacto visual con él.

Se apoyó durante unos segundos en la pared, logrando escuchar parte de la conversación del interior, como Hanji exaltada soltando un: _"¡demonios Rivaille, esa herida es más grande que tú!_", seguido de un insulto y una exclamación del susodicho.

Suspirando se tocó los labios trémulamente. El la había besado, Rivaille la había besado. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué no lo había apartado con un tortazo o algo por el estilo? Seguro él lo estaría esperando… pero no lo hizo, al contrario ¡le correspondió!

Le había correspondido… y eso la dejaba más perpleja aun. Siempre esperó que su primer beso fuese con Eren, siempre había esperado que después de todos los sacrificios que hizo por él, se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero contrariamente a lo esperado él la veía cada vez menos como una mujer, y más como un compañero de equipo.

Y de pronto aparecía Rivaille, un soldado de baja estatura cuya fuerza era comparada con la de una brigada entera – y no era exagerado -, que parecía comprenderla, con quien había entablado curiosas conversaciones, sobrevivido y luchado.

Y ahora la besaba.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer…?

…

Y hasta aquí la segunda parte de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo desde el primer capítulo a este, diría que incluso es posterior a la trama que por ahora lleva el manga, (pero como el desenlace del secuestro de Eren todavía es incierto, he supuesto simplemente en el fic que lograron volver con el sano y salvo como sucedió en el caso de la titán femenina). Tampoco significa que lo que cuento sean los únicos encuentros entre Rivaille y Mikasa, hay muchos más entre medio, pero si cuento todo lo que me viene a la mente esto sería eterno xD, así que destaco momentos cruciales.

Como se ha podido ver en el último, donde Levi la besa, ya he dado a entender que el lleva tiempo sintiendo algo por ella. Siempre pensé que si estos dos se llegaran a conocer un poco más, serían perfectos uno para el otro jeje.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	3. From my heart

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó el fic, marcó _favourite_ o _alerts_, y especialmente a la gente que se tomó la molestia de dejar _review_:

**alinekiryuu (**Hola! Jaja gracias, me alegra que te guste . La verdad es que espero que su relación evolucione en la serie, bebes genéticamente perfectos lol (eso suena a algo que diría Hanji) xDD. Respecto a la edad de Levi, como ya le dije a **Nori** creo que no supera los 20, dudo mucho que tenga 34 – de hecho no sé si habrá alguien tan mayor en las legiones de reconocimiento, porque muchos mueren jóvenes – pero estamos hablando del sargento ^_^ y tal vez su secreto para parecer un eterno quinceañero… es que lo es! Jajaj ni idea, espero que más adelante nos lo aclaren. Aquí en el fic, Rivaille tiene 19 años.**)**

**GirlSchiffer (**Hola! Jeje muchas gracias! Espero que este también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**mimiSwc (**Muchas gracias! Aquí está el siguiente.**)**

**metitus (**jeje me alegra encontrar a mas seguidores de esta pareja, son simplemente geniales :3, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**Nangaro (**Hola! Jeje, como dije será un fic corto, así que en cada capítulo irán aumentando la intensidad de lo que sucede entre ambos, aunque en realidad haya un gran espacio de tiempo que separe los diferentes eventos. Espero que este te guste!**)**

**Nori (**Yo también estoy insegura, porque no parece mayor que Eren y Co. Pero dudo que tenga 30 xD, yo me baso en el 1 cap de la serie, donde aparecen Irvin y Hanji en las legiones de reconocimiento ya, pero no Rivaille, y eso es 5 años antes del inicio de la serie, y luego cuando Eren, Mikasa y Armin van a verlos siendo ya parte del ejercito, Levi si aparece. Eso me da a entender que no debe ser tan mayor, sino unos 5 años como mucho. En este fic al menos, Levi tiene unos 19 . Espero haberte aclarado algo xD**)**

**fukuoka (**¡Muchas gracias! En verdad comentarios como el tuyo animan **)**

**Izumi xdd (¡**Muchasgracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te guste.**)**

**Rivaille (**Gracias! Jeje para mi Hanji es el elemento gracioso de la serie, junto a la chica papa xD, es un personaje con el que pueden salir frases graciosas xD. Espero que este también te guste, gracias a ti por comentar!.**)**

**Puripri (**jeje gracias, sii a mí también me hizo gracia esa parte cuando lo estaba escribiendo xD.**)**

**Anaid (**Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste la continuación **)**

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**III**

**From my heart**

* * *

…

La punta afilada de sus garfios se clavó en la carne desnuda de aquella enorme mole, tiró y presionó el resorte en el mango de sus espadas, sintiendo un nuevo tirón y volando impulsada por la fuerza de las cuerdas.

Escaló por la nuca del monstruo, acercándose a ella velozmente conforme el cable se replegaba, y de un tajo limpio rebanó parte del cuello. Al instante, el gigante detuvo su avance, muerto, y cayó al suelo acompañado de un estruendoso golpe. Tres de sus compañeros lo siguieron segundos después.

Mikasa saltó y se posicionó sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol, buscando ávida con la mirada a su próxima víctima. Cuando localizó a un reducido grupo de titanes de entre cuatro y diez metros, se dispuso a lanzarse en su ataque, sin embargo algo la detuvo.

Una mano perteneciente a un quince metros se extendió en su dirección, ni siquiera la intimidó, preparó las cuerdas de su equipo tridimensional y ajustó las cuchillas de su arma para asesinar a aquel tipo antes de dirigirse a los que localizó instantes atrás. Pero un oscuro torbellino se lo impidió, cortando de forma impecable la nuca y acabando con la amenaza.

A esas alturas de su vida, Mikasa lo conocía lo suficiente como para identificar a la persona que había terminado con el monstruo. Nadie más se movía así, en círculos, como si de un huracán se tratase.

El la miró por unos breves segundos, antes de girarse y lanzar su fiereza contra otro objetivo.

Mikasa lo ignoró y saltó hacia el pequeño grupo que focalizó como su objetivo antes de ser interrumpida. Los mató a todos de forma rápida, limpia y precisa. Cuando terminó, de nuevo alcanzó la copa alta de uno de los arboles del bosque, para recuperar el aliento y buscar nuevas víctimas.

En medio de todo aquel caos, hombres contra titanes, la figura más distinguible de todas era la suya. Saltando, girando, acuchillando, matando, volviendo a girar, impulsándose de una rama a otra y repitiendo el proceso, parecía no cansarse nunca. Era después de todo, el guerrero más fuerte de toda la humanidad.

Ella había aprendido a conocerlo poco a poco, traspasó su coraza de hielo e impertinencia, y conoció al hombre que Rivaille ocultaba ser. Le gustaba conversar con él – pues sentía que era el único que la comprendía -, pasar tiempo a su lado y destrozar juntos a sus enemigos.

Había sido así durante meses, desde que empezó a ver cómo era en verdad y le gustó. Mikasa siempre pensó que tenían mucho en común, aunque ella no actuara de forma tan arrogante y despiadada con el resto, optando por la frialdad y el mutismo. Eso fue, hasta hace unas semanas… cuando en su habitación, él la besó.

Fue una gran revelación por otra parte, saber que el parecía sentir algo por ella. Rivaille le confesó una vez que sentía como si ellos dos fuesen los únicos seres humanos en la faz de la tierra, porque ella había sido la única en toda su vida, que alcanzó a comprender parte de su intrínseca personalidad.

Y si bien en aquel entonces coincidió con esa apreciación del muchacho, aquel beso rompió todo lazo o unión que pudiesen haber creado.

Poco después de lo ocurrido trató de evitarlo en lo posible, y el tampoco hizo amago de acercarse a su lado, ambos decidieron que la distancia era lo mejor en esos momentos. La suerte pareció ir de su lado un tiempo, apenas salían en alguna misión, y si lo hacía no era junto a él, o al menos siempre iban muy separados.

Los dos, trataron de olvidar lo ocurrido, y volver exactamente al punto donde se encontraban cuando ella lo odiaba y trataba de evitar su presencia al máximo, y donde a él parecía importarle poco o nada, ignorándola.

Todo el camino que recorrieron estableciendo aquella efímera relación de camaradas, retrocedió esa noche, con un solo beso.

Y para ambos parecía estar bien así.

Apenas dos meses habían pasado desde el incidente, y las cosas seguían frías y sin la posibilidad de recuperarse. Mikasa tenía claro que por mucho que llegara a apreciar al sargento, nunca sería Eren, nunca lo querría como a él, por ende, todo los que los unía se reducía al simple compañerismo en las batallas.

Verlo pelear siempre era inspirador. Era tan enérgico y fuerte, tan capaz, parecía invencible, inmortal, pero Mikasa sabía que no era así mejor que nadie. Solo alguien del mismo nivel podía comprender como se sentía quien ocupaba aquel lugar tan elevado.

Rivaille luchaba como si no hubiese mañana, o como si no lo hubiese para él, luchaba sin descanso, saltando de un lugar a otro, cortando y rebanando sin piedad, arriesgándose demasiado en todos sus movimientos. Siempre sintió la muerte respirando gélida cerca de su nuca, y parecía no importarle que lo alcanzara en mitad de una batalla.

El no luchaba por la humanidad, Levi no creía en la humanidad. ¿Por qué luchar por algo que está tan asquerosamente podrido? No tenía a nadie que quisiera proteger o ayudar, no había nadie que lo esperara de vuelta, no tenía amigos, los había perdido a todos tiempo atrás.

Sabía que nada duraba a su lado mucho tiempo, todo lo que tocaba, cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado a él, acababa muerto. Nada se mantenía vivo. Era el único superviviente en su propio mar de sangre y huesos, con los cuerpos de sus camaradas flotando a su lado, vacios, acompañándolo silentes en su solitario camino.

Mikasa había sido la excepción. Tal vez por eso dejó brotar esa pequeña esperanza en su pecho, de haber encontrado un igual, alguien que lo comprendiera, que se mantuviera a su lado pese a las adversidades. Que viviera.

Podía decir que ese cumulo de sensaciones habían confundido sus sentimientos, o que desde que perdió a sus amigos estaba tan solo… vio en ella todo lo que siempre anheló, y lo seguía viendo, en la lejanía.

Rivaille había decido que lo mejor que podía hacer durante el combate era ignorar a la morena, y centrarse en su propia batalla. Las distracciones nunca eran buenas cuando se peleaba con titanes. Volaba con su equipo tridimensional de una rama a otra, yendo detrás de uno de los monstruos que se dirigía al interior del bosque, aparentemente escapaba de la masacre. El suelo estaba plagado de sangre, cuerpos humeantes por doquier, y soldados, muchos soldados, con heridas incurables, desmembrados o muertos. Para él que era un devoto de la limpieza, el espectáculo no podía resultar más grotesco y desolador.

Advirtió de entre todos los cuerpos, una cabellera rubia oscura, podía catalogarla incluso de ser castaño rojiza. La joven de cabello corto estaba apoyada contra un árbol rodeada de un inmenso charco de sangre. Estaba muerta.

El corazón de Levi se detuvo por unos instantes, y dejó de ver a la soldado de claros cabellos, y la vio a ella. _Petra…_ un susurro ahogado escapó de sus labios, y evocó en su mente la muerte de sus cuatro camaradas.

Gunter, Erd, Auruo y Petra perdieron su vida contra la titán hembra y el no había podido hacer nada… durante noches el recuerdo de sus cuerpos mutilados estuvo atormentándolo, no pudo dormir, y el apetito no apareció por días. Se sintió tan solo… Esos cuatro fueron el pilar donde apoyarse durante mucho tiempo, las únicas personas con quienes se permitió abrirse un poco, que llegaron a la parte amable del sargento.

Petra siempre tuvo buenas palabras para él, siempre lo ensalzaba ante los demás, y era de las pocas que conocía su pasado en las calles de niño. En más de una ocasión Irvin le palmeó la espalda diciéndole que esa chica podría ser su mujer ideal, incluso Hanji bromeó añadiendo un "¡hasta se ajusta a tu altura!". Mentiría si dijera que nunca lo había pensado.

Ella fue hermosa en vida, una gran guerrera dispuesta a dar su vida por la humanidad, fuerte como pocos y valiente. Razón por la cual la eligió de entre un grueso pelotón. Lo trató siempre de forma amable y respetuosa, sin importar lo frio que fuese con ella al principio, acataba sus ordenes sobre la limpieza con total sumisión y tenía un gran desempeño.

Pensó seriamente en las palabras del comandante, y lo hizo mucho más después de perderla, cuando ya no era capaz siquiera de demostrarle parte del afecto que ella le había profesado.

Y joder, habían muchas cosas que querría haberles dicho, a los cuatro…

- ¡Rivaille!

Un grito femenino lo sacó de su estupor, estuvo observando durante demasiado tiempo el cuerpo muerto de la joven desconocida. Y ahora entendía que su metedura de pata le costaría caro. Tres titanes de quince metros se acercaban a él a gran velocidad, el más cercano se encontraba tras su espalda.

Cuando la mano del que se encontraba a la derecha su abalanzó encima suya, el saltó, y usando las cuerdas de su equipo tridimensional, clavó la punta en la mejilla del susodicho, corriendo por el brazo y dejándose caer a un costado, para que con el balanceo y la tensión de las cuerdas, fuese capaz de llegar a la nuca.

Avanzó veloz, y cortó el cuello del gigante limpiamente, empezando a caer junto a la cabeza del mismo, al tiempo que soltaba su agarre y saltaba hacia el que tenía en frente en ese instante. Las cuerdas la llevaron hasta la nariz, viendo como ambos ojos se volvían en su dirección y trataba de agarrarlo torpemente con sus manos, dando como resultado que se golpeara en su propia cara. _Imbécil…_

Levi saltó hacia la cabeza, enganchó sus cuerdas en una rama superior y se dejó caer dando vueltas, rebanando como un torbellino el punto débil de su objetivo. Para su mala suerte, el tercer titán ya se había percatado de su situación y empujó el cuerpo muerto del otro hacia atrás. Esto hizo que la enorme mole cayera sobre las cuerdas que el utilizaba para impulsarse, rompiéndolas y arrastrando al sargento en la caída inevitablemente.

El tremendo golpe lo dejó aturdido y ciertamente adolorido. Una de sus cuerdas estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo del monstruo, y su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales dañado debido al fuerte impacto. Sin embargo esto no logró amedentrarlo, preparó sus cuchillas y se dispuso a esperar al tercer titán.

Frente a todo lo esperado, se lanzó de boca, con las fauces abiertas y la única intención de devorar al hombre en el suelo. Rivaille no fue capaz de esquivarlo puesto que una de sus cuerdas seguía atrapada, tensionándolo e impidiéndole la movilidad. En un último acto instintivo se agazapó con las espadas cruzadas sobre su cabeza y dejó que la boca del gigante lo cubriera.

Mikasa había estado observando la escena desde lejos, fue ella quien le advirtió del peligro en la distancia al verlo tan distraído. Pero no esperó tamaño resultado.

El tercer titán se erguía del suelo con un bulto en la boca. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y la respiración se le cortó. Era imposible, no podía ser… él, de entre todos él… había sido devorado por un titán.

Miró hacia los lados desesperada, nadie lo había visto, nadie podría salvarlo. Estaban demasiado lejos del grueso del grupo, y ninguno de sus compañeros era capaz de ver que había sucedido con ambos.

Decidida, se lanzó como una exhalación hacia el monstruo, un sentimiento desgarrador surcando su pecho, la respiración errática, lo que acababa de pasar era imposible, bajo ningún concepto, ninguna vez se planteó que Levi Rivaille perdiera una batalla por su vida.

Extendió su cable que se enganchó a la cara del susodicho, y se dejó llevar impulsada por el retroceso de las cuerdas. La adrenalina recorría vertiginosa cada vena de su cuerpo, la sangre circulaba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo a procesar todo en su cabeza. La incredulidad nublaba sus sentidos, era imposible que lo hubiera perdido…

Un gigantesco brote de sangre la sorprendió en su camino hacia la cabeza del gigante, la sangre caliente y humeante la empapó entera, cegándola durante unos instantes hasta que vio con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo… de la nuca destrozada del titán, aparecía un cuerpo envuelto en sangre y humo, con dos resplandecientes espadas alzadas en el aire.

Rivaille se había abierto paso desde el interior, y cortó la zona posterior del cuello del titán antes de ser devorado. El gigante cayó muerto al suelo, y el aterrizó en una rama cercana, ella se apresuró a seguirlo y llegar a su lado.

- ¡Sargento! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Trató que la preocupación que sentía no traspasara su voz.

- Ackerman… - Vocalizó él con la voz algo ronca, estaba aturdido.

Mikasa lo observó entonces. Estaba completamente empapado, la sangre y fluidos de su último oponente se escurrían por su pelo, rostro y ropas. Dando una imagen deplorable del siempre pulcro y limpio Rivaille.

Su respiración se notaba entrecortada, los hombros ascendían y descendían al compás de las sonoras bocanadas de aire que tomaba. El interior de un titán era muy caliente, húmedo y mal oliente, tan solo aquellos breves segundos bastaron para abrasar sus pulmones.

- ¿Está bien? – Volvió a preguntar al ver que el no reaccionaba.

- Perfectamente.

Su tono había vuelto a ser el arrogante y gélido de siempre. Eso la sacaba de sus casillas, pero recordó que era parte de su mudo acuerdo sobre ignorar al otro.

Miró en dirección al gigante con la nuca destroza, Levi se había abierto paso a través de hueso y musculo. No conocía a ningún soldado que fuese capaz de escapar con vida después de haber sido comido por uno de sus enemigos.

Pero a pesar de todo, el no se veía bien. - ¿Está seguro?

Sus ojos grises la vieron de forma intimidante. – Por supuesto, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente por uno de esos cerdos.

Mikasa suspiró, el había sacado un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos, procediendo a quitar la sangre de su rostro y cabellos, empezando a caminar en dirección hacia el grueso del grupo, y alejándose de su lado.

- Mmm Ackerman. – Murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. – Gracias por avisarme.

Ella quedó parcialmente sorprendida, Rivaille nunca daba las gracias a nadie por nada, pero era cierto que lo alertó del peligro para que tuviese el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Era ella, y era él.

Podría no haber dicho nada, o simplemente añadir un "de nada" y mantenerse callada. Pero no lo haría. - ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

El se giró para encararla, Mikasa estaba enfadada. - ¿Perdón?

- Estabas distraído. – Recalcó, adiós mutismo, adiós acuerdo de frialdad. La había preocupado y mucho. – Podrías haber muerto.

- Ackerman… - Empezó con su tono aburrido, pero después negó. – Mikasa. Estamos en mitad del campo de batalla, luchando contra unos enemigos que triplican nuestro tamaño y fuerza o incluso más, mira a tu alrededor… muchos mueren.

- Ese no es el punto. Podrías haber evitado correr tanto riesgo.

Él le mostró una sonrisa fantasma. – El riesgo es divertido.

- ¿Tan poco te importa morir?

- ¿Tanto te importa a ti que no lo haga?

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes, los nervios la habían traicionado. Demonios si, estaba preocupada por él, mucho. Cuando vio al titán tragárselo el mundo entero se le vino a los pies. Miles de recuerdos cruzaron su cabeza en apenas centésimas de segundo, había llegado a apreciarlo en cierto modo, le gustaban sus conversaciones a solas, sus reflexiones y la forma de exponer sus distintos puntos de vista, se desahogaba hablando con él, se divertía matando titanes a su lado y suponía un nuevo reto con cada batalla ajustarse a sus movimientos.

- No puedes morir.

Eso fue lo único que dijo, antes de pasar por su lado velozmente y tropezando con él a propósito, dándole un fuerte empujón con su hombro.

El la alcanzó de inmediato. - ¿Te preocupas por mí, Ackerman?

Sus ojos negros se clavaron con rabia en los suyos, pero la voz no logró transmitir su enfado, sonando mas como un susurro ahogado. - ¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

Algo dentro de él se removió. Quería gritarle, quería agarrarla del brazo, estamparla contra un árbol y besarla allí mismo, quería decirle tantas cosas… _Joder._

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos a volver con el resto.

Cobarde. Pensó, era un tremendo cobarde, un gallina de mierda. Le encantaría que fuese él el centro de sus atenciones, y no el idiota de Jaeger. Le hubiera encantado que después de aquel beso las cosas hubieran seguido igual, o evolucionado al menos, pero solo dieron un gran salto hacia atrás.

Fue un idiota y ahora solo daba palos de ciego sin saber que hacer exactamente con aquella muchacha de negros cabellos que había empezado a robarle el sueño.

Era un cobarde, nunca aceptaría, que esa chica era la mujer de su vida.

…

- Oye Mikasa, ¿Es verdad lo que dicen sobre ti y el sargento Rivaille?

La joven se tensó ante la pregunta de su rubio amigo, Armin acababa de ingresar en la habitación de la muchacha.

- Si… no entiendo porque el comandante ha ordenado algo así. – La voz de Eren se hizo escuchar, estaba junto a la morena en la habitación de esta.

Algunas noches, sus dos amigos acudían a visitarla, para hablar sobre cómo les iba todo, o los titanes que mataban y estrategias que montaban en cada una de sus misiones. El castaño había llegado minutos antes preguntando lo mismo.

- Bueno Eren… - Habló Armin acercándose a ambos y sentándose en el borde de la cama. – Mikasa es muy fuerte, y el sargento Rivaille también lo es. Yo creo que no está mal pensado.

- Pero ella siempre ha estado con nosotros… - Se quejó el otro.

- Yo he oído que fue el mismo sargento quien lo pidió.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la nueva persona que ingresaba por la puerta de la habitación y se había metido en medio de su conversación tan campantemente. – Connie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – El primero en preguntar fue el muchacho titán.

- Oh, bueno. – Empezó el joven de cabeza rapada sobándose la nuca. – Le prometí a Sasha que le traería…

- ¡Mis patatas! – Una sombra de cabello castaño se abalanzó sobre el recién llegado, los ojos brillantes como los de una bestia.

Los tres amigos entendieron perfectamente la situación. - ¿Dónde están mis patatas? – Y todos pensaron que Sasha asesinaría al pobre Connie allí mismo si no le daba su preciado alimento.

- Yo… - Habló el joven tratando de levantarse del suelo. – Christa me dijo que te avisara, estamos fuer…

- ¡Oh! La diosa trajo patatas. – Y tan rápido como había aparecido desapareció por la puerta.

El joven se levantó como pudo medio adolorido. – Un día me matará de verdad… - Y después volteó hacia los tres amigos. - ¿Vosotros vais a querer?

Todos negaron con sus cabezas, y sin más que decir el chico se despidió y abandonó la habitación, dejando al trió en silencio.

- ¿A qué se refería Connie con que fue el sargento quien lo pidió? – Habló un molesto Eren.

El rubio se rascó la nariz detenidamente. – No creo que sea cierto… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué pediría el algo así? Parece una persona a quien no le guste relacionarse con el resto…

Mikasa sonrió con ironía entonces, la máscara que Levi portaba día a día era capaz incluso de engañar a el avispado Armin.

Su hermano adoptivo la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto Mikasa?

Miró con cautela hacia sus ojos azulados y se encogió de hombros. – Es una orden del comandante Irvin. No voy a negarme si es algo bueno para mí.

- Es cierto… - Suspiró el rubio. – Te vamos a echar de menos en los entrenamientos Mikasa.

Ella sonrió con ternura. – Y yo a vosotros.

_Y yo a vosotros…_

…

Inmediatamente después de regresar de aquella sangrienta misión donde Rivaille había amanecido apestando a fluidos de titán, el comandante Irvin había designado que ambos entrenaran juntos. Pues no solo ayudaría a aumentar su desempeño y calidad como soldado, sino que aprenderían a sincronizarse de una mejor manera uno con el otro.

Supuso que ni siquiera el comandante estaría enterado del complicado trato que mantenían ella y el sargento, o no habría designado algo así. Ni siquiera Hanji debía saber, de lo contrario hasta los soldados de la muralla Shina se enterarían de ello.

Poner distancia no había resultado del todo difícil, pero esta nueva orden implicaría pasar demasiadas horas juntos, combatiendo, peleando, chocando un cuerpo con el otro. Mikasa no estaba segura de poder soportar una situación así durante mucho tiempo.

Llegó al punto designado, a la hora designada, y no le sorprendió nada verlo allí. Ella era puntual, pero Levi lo era en extremo.

Ambos iban ataviados con sus uniformes de la legión, pero sin las correas del equipo tridimensional, puesto que si no las iban a necesitar, solo supondrían un estorbo. Rivaille estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se veía molesto. Tampoco llevaba puesta la chaqueta marrón, pero si su usual corbatilla blanca y las mangas arremangadas.

- ¿Ordenaste tu esto? – Fue su escueto saludo.

El joven de negros cabellos le ofreció una mueca burlona. – Buenas tardes, Ackerman. Y no, créeme que no tuve nada que ver. El viejo de Irvin pensó que sería una buena idea… hacernos esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió acercándose, hasta llegar a su lado. – Lo dice como si fuera una crueldad.

- Son órdenes estúpidas. – Sentenció malhumorado, le gustaba estar con la chica, pero no más de lo necesario. – Tú estabas bien con tu escuadrón, y yo con lo mío.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja. – Solo es entrenar… juntos.

- Lo sé. Pero no te quejes si te pego una paliza. – Empezó a caminar hacia un lado, en círculos, como el cazador cuando acecha a su presa. – Esto te lo has buscado tu sola.

- Trata de evitar que sea al contrario. – Repuso entretenida.

- ¿Bromeas, Ackerman? Todavía te faltan años para alcanzarme.

- Y a ti centímetros.

_Hasta aquí. _

El puño derecho de Rivaille se cernió contra su costado a una increíble velocidad, ella agradeció internamente a sus grandes reflejos, y lo paró con su antebrazo.

La pelea acababa de comenzar.

Levi volteó sobre su espalda, y mandó un gancho con el izquierdo, ella se agachó y lo esquivó por los pelos, aprovechando su situación para empezar con una patada barredora, él saltó enseguida y voló en el aire, extendiendo su pierna para cuando la morena se levantaba, propinándole un fuerte golpe que apenas pudo parar con ambos brazos cruzados.

La fuerza de la patada fue tal, que la mandó varios centímetros hacia atrás, levantando una humareda de polvo. - ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mal educada con tus superiores?

Dijo calmado, mientras se acercaba de forma intimidante a ella. Solo estaba calentando.

Mikasa se repuso con rapidez y se enderezó en su posición. La mano extendida del hombre se lanzó en horizontal hacia su hombro, consiguió detener el impacto con una de sus manos, y estrechó los dedos en puño con la derecha, contraatacando hacia las costillas del otro. Rivaille frenó su puñetazo golpeándole el brazo con el suyo, desequilibrándola, y propinándole un punta pie que la hizo caer hacia delante. El remató la faena con un codazo en la espalda que terminó por impactarla en el suelo.

- Deberías saber guardar respeto… a los que están por encima de ti.

Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos negros desde el suelo, se incorporó hecha una furia y cargó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, él la toreó esquivándola con facilidad, y alzando el pie, provocando que Mikasa tropezara y trastabillara unos pasos antes de estabilizarse. Pero antes de conseguirlo un derechazo del soldado la mandó derecha al suelo de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ackerman? – Sabía que estaba tratando de provocarla, de hacerle perder los nervios. – No eres mejor que ese idiota de Jaeger, que decepción…

Y explotó.

Pegó un fuerte bufido y corrió hacia él, quien mantenía su usual expresión de indiferencia. Empezó con una patada lateral, seguida de otra más fuerte, él las esquivó con simpleza echándose hacia atrás sin variar la apatía en su mirada. Posicionó uno de sus pies atrás y le devolvió la patada, que ella bloqueó con el brazo, al instante repitió el anterior movimiento de él, quedando con el mismo resultado. Pasaron de las manos a los pies, una andanada de patadas se cernía sobre ambos lados, siendo bloqueadas o esquivadas reiterativamente.

Mikasa pateó y rápidamente cambió de pie para hacer una patada giratoria con el izquierdo, el soldado se apartó con tiempo suficiente e igualó el ataque de la chica, obligándola a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás. Pero no cayó, le envió un puñetazo a la cara que terminó siendo bloqueado, y después recibió un golpe en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse hacia delante, otro en el rostro y un último en la mejilla. Justo al momento, Rivaille pegó su espalda a su pecho, le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándola sin aliento, y agarró su brazo, aventándola por encima de sus hombros, impactándola contra el suelo de nueva cuenta.

Ese golpe había sido más duro que los anteriores.

- ¿Recuerdas la golpiza que le metí al imbécil de Eren? Parecías muy enfadada…

- ¡Callate!

Mikasa se levantó de un salto, y empezó con una nueva patada, la sangre estaba hirviéndole, Levi nunca le había hablado así. El empujó el pie con fuerza hacia abajo con su antebrazo, y golpeó su hombro con rudeza, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos atrás.

Esta vez fue Rivaille quien empezó a atacar. – Eres demasiado lenta, Ackerman.

Le lanzó una patada que ella esquivó echándose hacia atrás, su puño derecho impactó contra el antebrazo izquierdo de la chica, ella saltaba dando círculos a su alrededor, mientras él le propinaba golpe tras golpe. Otra patada que no llegó a su destino, siguió con una doble, ella se agachó e incorporó con los puños por delante, el juego siguió de la misma forma durante extensos segundos, el golpeaba y ella se apartaba en el último momento.

El juego de pies de Mikasa pareció distraer por un momento al sargento, que recibió una patada de propina por parte de la joven. No dispuesta a dejar pasar su oportunidad lo golpeó de nuevo, y una tercera vez de forma sucesiva, pegando estomago, piernas y cara, el paraba las que podía. La última fue a su pantorrilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo de culo.

Ella lo observó con superioridad, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, el igualó su expresión divertida desde el suelo, revolvió la cabeza para desaturdirse y se levantó con soltura.

Desde la distancia él le mandó un puntapié, que ella detuvo con su mano, giró y mandó un puño y otro después, ella los paró a ambos. Cuando mandó el derecho, Mikasa lo atrapó con su mano, y alzó la pierna izquierda para golpearle en la junta trasera de la rodilla, Levi previendo tal movimiento alzó la pierna y paró el golpe con la misma si recibir mayor daño.

Se separaron de un salto, observándose uno a otro por unos instantes… Rivaille tenía un poco de sangre escapando de la comisura de sus labios, y un pequeño morado en la frente arriba de la ceja izquierda, sus ropas estaban sudadas y algo polvorientas. Por su parte, Mikasa presentaba una mejilla magullada, y el borde del ojo izquierdo algo hinchado, sus nudillos estaban pelados.

Siguieron el ritmo de la pelea enseguida, una lluvia de puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos, embistes, cabezazos, codazos y demás se abalanzó sobre ambos. Se desenvolvían a una velocidad vertiginosa, encajando los golpes del otro y propinando otros más fuertes, esquivando o interceptando algunos, recibiendo y contraatacando con otros.

La morena lanzó un puñetazo hacia el rostro del sargento, este atrapó su brazo con el suyo, empujando hacia arriba y sometiendo las articulaciones a tensión, ella lanzó su pierna instintivamente contra su costado, y él la sujetó en su cadera con la mano libre. Empujó el pie que ella mantenía en equilibrio y la hizo caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo, ella lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró consigo en la caída.

Cayeron uno sobre del otro, Rivaille encima, de rodillas, sus cinturas juntas, y la pierna izquierda de ella presionada contra la cadera masculina siendo sujetada por el muslo. El brazo izquierdo de la chica, envolvía el cuello y la nuca del guerrero, y su otra mano estaba presionada contra el suelo por encima de su cabeza por la mano izquierda de su acompañante.

Sus rostros a escasos centímetros, el sudor resbalando por ambos cuerpos, pequeñas gotitas deslizándose por la nariz de él, para caer dos centímetros más abajo sobre las mejillas enrojecidas de la muchacha. Sus largas pestañas negras aleteaban confundidas, sus labios secos y la temperatura corporal demasiado elevada.

Ambos se daban cuenta de la involuntaria situación, y de la proximidad a la que estaban sometidos, uno pegado al otro. Levi fijó sus ojos grises en los negros de ella, perfiló su hermoso rostro con la mirada, y se detuvo en los rosados labios de Mikasa. _Joder…_

Un naciente impulso de besarla y mandar todo a la mierda lo invadió, la tenía tan cerca, tan cerca… podía sentir su desacompasada respiración en la mejilla, el latir desbocado de su corazón contra el suyo propio. Su pecho golpeaba el suyo cada vez que subía para tomar aire…

- Tenemos espectadores.

Su voz fue todo lo que necesitó para salir de su estado de estupor. Volteó la cabeza y allí los vio, a los cadetes de la legión de reconocimiento, soldados y guerreros de la misma, todos rodeando el campo arenoso donde ellos habían empezado su duelo.

Distinguió entre todos ellos a Eren, y también a Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie… y muchos más, todos entretenidos con el espectáculo que ellos estaban dando.

- Eso parece… - Susurró molesto. Y se incorporó con desgana, tendiéndole la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Por suerte ella lo había advertido, de no ser así, tal vez habría sido incapaz de contenerse y la habría besado delante de todos… que patético.

Tomó algo de distancia con la chica, y se fijó en sí mismo. Estaba sudado, con la ropa manchada de polvo y sangre, estaba que daba pena… pero no pensaba ensuciar más su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar su blanca corbatilla al suelo, y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca, de un solo jalón se la quitó y la tiró al suelo, descubriendo todo su torso.

Mikasa escuchó molesta el descarado suspiro que soltaron algunas reclutas al ver las acciones del sargento. Y no era para menos, Rivaille tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo definidos a conciencia, unos abdominales marcados, pectorales duros y clavícula tensa. Pero también estaban allí las cicatrices, la del costado era la que más tensa la ponía.

- ¡Animo Mikasa! ¡Demuéstrale lo fuerte que eres! – Escuchó la voz de Jean alzarse entre el gentío seguido de varios vítores.

Levi le mostró una sonrisa ladina, poniendo los brazos en guardia. – Parece que tienes admiradores.

- No tantas como usted. – E inclinó la cabeza indicando al sector femenino.

- ¿Celosa? – Bromeó, empezando a caminar en círculos a su alrededor, de nuevo actuaba como un cazador.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja. – No diga estupideces.

Y para sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo, empezó a imitarlo. Se sacó la bufanda roja de Eren y la dejó sobre el suelo, para posteriormente desabotonarse la camisa, y desprenderse de la misma, quedándole como única prenda un top negro que cubría de forma efectiva sus pechos, pero se pegaba demasiado al contorno de su figura.

Levi se restregó el puño por la mandíbula, retirándose el sudor y tratando de concentrarse. - Es cierto Ackerman. ¿Cómo ibas a estar celosa? Eres la única mujer capaz de sorprenderme a estas alturas…

Los silbidos dentro del sector masculino no tardaron en hacerse oír, los ánimos a Mikasa y los disimulados abucheos a Rivaille sobre la suerte que tenía.

El apretó los dientes sin perder la sonrisa, y afianzó sus pies en el suelo, ejerciendo presión. - ¿Lista para continuar?

- Siempre.

…

El sol ya había empezado a descender por el horizonte, componiendo el cielo de tonalidades infinitas de colores, empezando por el rojo y anaranjado, mezclado con un tenue amarillento, los últimos azules celeste del cielo matinal, convirtiéndose en los tonos violáceos del cielo nocturno. Y en medio de todo aquel paisaje, se distinguía a dos figuras sentadas una al lado de la otra, acompañándose en silencio.

El hombre de cortos y negros cabellos sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla derecha, tenía esa zona hinchada, y un par de moretones más repartidos por la cara, y el cuerpo. La chica se sostenía una compresa mojada sobre el tabique nasal, y acariciaba con cuidado un costado de su cabeza.

- Te has pasado… - Musitó con el labio morado y señalando la bolsa de hielos que cubría la parte derecha de su cara.

- La culpa es tuya por tocar mis… - Y se cortó con un ligero sonrojo, tratando de taparse con la bufanda roja que ya había recolocado en su cuello.

- Tus pechos. – Acabó él. – Y fue un accidente, me golpeaste y yo caí hacia delante, si hubieses calculado mejor la distancia del golpe, mi cara no habría caído sobre tu delantera. – Se privó de añadir que le gustó la sensación durante los segundos que se le permitió estar sobre esa suave zona – inclusive las protestas indignadas de los chicos que observaban - antes de recibir un tosco puñetazo en la cara, algo que muchos – demasiados para su gusto - aplaudieron.

La lucha había terminado sin ganador claro, ambos terminaron muy agotados. Aunque el último golpe fue para el sargento, justo después de que ella se desplomara en el suelo incapaz de levantarse y con las fuerzas mermadas, el se dejó caer sentado y cansado igualmente.

El publicó quedó emocionado ante tal despliegue de fuerza y habilidad entre los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

- Fue un buen combate. – Y le regaló una sonrisa fantasma al aire, en verdad había disfrutado como hacía tiempo que no podía.

Mikasa asintió, ella también se divirtió en parte. Al menos al final, Levi había admitido tiempo atrás que sus comentarios mordaces fueron únicamente para provocarla, él la conocía y sabía de su respuesta exagerada a todo insulto contra Eren. Que se metieran con el castaño la hacía perder los estribos y la concentración, y eso él se había encargado de demostrárselo hoy.

- Lo fue… - Suspiró contra el aire, y pensó que le gustaría arreglar su situación.

El silencio los acompañó durante extensos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, solo el aire frió de la noche que se cernía sobre los dos. Ya habían curado sus heridas tiempo atrás, las físicas, pero las que no se veían seguían presentes y sangrando.

- La cagué, lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

El fue el primero en hablar de los dos. Sacando el tema que habían estado evitando durante más de dos meses, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, era la primera que vez que quedaban a solas desde hacía tanto tiempo…

- Rivaille. – No supo como continuar su oración, lo que necesitaba saber es que lo motivó exactamente a besarla aquel día, ¿sentiría algo de verdad o fue solo un momento de delirio?

La segunda opción era la más fácil para Mikasa, sin embargo, si él le contestaba con la primera la única opción que les quedaría sería la distancia, y eso tampoco le agradaba. Se llevaban bien, habían aprendidos a entenderse uno al otro y superar sus diferencias, pero ese sería un paso demasiado grande teniendo en cuenta lo que ella seguía sintiendo por Eren.

- No tienes que decir nada. Solo… trato de disculparme por lo de ese día. – Y por primera vez se atrevió a verla a los ojos. – No estuvo bien.

Ella asintió. Pero sabía que nada se solucionaría con tan solo esas disculpas, las incógnitas seguían siendo las mismas al respecto. Estaba segura que antes, durante el entrenamiento, cuando Rivaille cayó encima suyo, tuvo la tentación de besarla, porque ella también la había tenido incompresiblemente.

- Estos dos últimos meses hemos estado actuando como idiotas. Tendría que haberte buscado para disculparme mucho antes. – Admitió, necesitaba que ella le hablara y le dijera que todo estaba perdonado, que podían seguir como antes, pero no era imbécil… nada podría ser como antes.

Mikasa dejó caer la compresa fría de su rostro, mostrando la magulladura que presentaba en el borde de la nariz, también tenía una herida en el labio. Rivaille se sintió culpable en parte.

- Siento si me pasé un poco.

- Era un entrenamiento. – Y le señaló el rostro y la sangre en su ceja. – Pero tú tampoco has acabado muy bien parado.

El se relajó visiblemente. – Tienes un gancho muy fuerte, debo reconocer… - Y se sobó la zona afectada con una pequeña mueca. – Pero deberíamos bajar la intensidad para la próxima, o estaremos tan hechos trizas que nos devorará el primer titán con el que nos topemos.

Mikasa le sonrió, aprendió a calmarse en su presencia y soltar todas sus presiones. – Eso no ocurrirá.

- Oh. – Enarcó una de sus finas cejas. – Te veo muy segura, Ackerman.

- No podemos morir. No… vamos a morir. – Y dijo lo último en un tono más bajo.

Levi captó enseguida el cambio en la mirada opaca de la muchacha y rememoró la última batalla que habían tenido, donde él fue, literalmente, tragado por una de esas moles colosales. Seguramente no sería capaz de contarlo de no ser porque ella lo advirtió a tiempo.

Lo que hizo a continuación lo catalogó como un efecto secundario de muchos de los golpes que recibió en la cabeza durante la pelea. Le agarró la mano entre la suya.

Podía sentirla tensarse bajo su tacto, como se mantenía rígida a la expectativa de lo siguiente que él fuera a hacer. Debido a la presión de su puño cerrado, era capaz de percibir los nerviosos latidos que bombeaban la sangre caliente, a través del tacto de sus dedos.

Mikasa lo interrogó con la mirada, atenta. – No vamos a morir. Me encargaré de ello.

Ella giró la vista, permitiendo que el agarre entre sus manos continuara, a pesar de la sinceridad de sus palabras, era imposible asegurar que no morirían mañana.

- ¿En que estabas pensando?

Sabía que la pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, el no le contestó en el momento, ni pensó hacerlo, pero ahora no podía simplemente escapar. Rivaille no era alguien que se distrajese, mucho menos en el campo de batalla, pero esta última vez casi lo costó la vida, su forma de pelear… parecía la de alguien a quien no le importaba morir.

Y eso ella era incapaz de entenderlo.

- Pensaba en Petra. – Nuevamente aquella apenas imperceptible tensión se reflejó en su rostro, ¿se había incomodado con el nombre? – Vi en el suelo a una mujer muy parecida a ella… y recordé a Erd, Gunter, Auruo y Petra.

Su tono de voz era bajo, no le gustaba mostrar debilidades, aunque si era Mikasa no importaba. El la había visto llorar en multitud de ocasiones por Eren, por la crueldad del mundo, por el peso que la ahogaba cargado sobre sus espaldas.

Los días posteriores a la muerte de sus camaradas más allegados le costó horrores mantenerse frio e impasible como era siempre, evadió lo máximo posible el contacto con otras personas muy a pesar de que se sintiera solo, porque se encontraba vulnerable, y no podía dejar que la coraza cayera tan pronto.

Esta vez el apretón vino de parte de Mikasa.

Estuvo preguntándose durante bastante tiempo de la relación que unía a Petra con el sargento, ¿simple camaradería? Siempre percibió algo más allá que amistad por parte de la muchacha, pero con él era otro cantar, durante ese tiempo apenas lo conocía, y Levi Rivaille le resultaba la persona más pedante, estúpida y arrogante que hubiera conocido jamás. Ese mismo día la salvó de la titán hembra.

Decidió que lo mejor era mirarlo a los ojos para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. - ¿Tu y ella…?

No se decidió a terminar de formularla, tampoco quería que el supusiese algo incorrecto sobre su curiosidad. Porque eso era, ¿verdad? Simple curiosidad… solo quiso conocer que tanto significó esa mujer para él.

El la observó con sus fríos ojos grises. – No. – Voz calma y sosegada.

- ¿No? – Fue incapaz de evitar que la incredulidad escapara de su boca, algo sorprendida. Siempre pensó que entre ambos hubo algo… todavía recordaba la cara de Levi cuando el padre de la chica se le acercó con una carta y hablando orgulloso sobre su hija.

- No. – Repitió. – Nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros.

- Pero… bueno, Eren me comentó que parecían muy unidos.

El suspiró. – Eso no implica nada, Mikasa. – Afianzó el agarre de sus manos. – Éramos compañeros de equipo, y es cierto que nos llevábamos bien, muy bien. Ella siempre… trataba de ayudarme en todo lo posible y hacerme ver como una gran persona ante el resto.

Era cierto. Al principio Eren también le tenía cierta reticencia al sargento, pero les contó a Armin y ella todo lo dicho por Petra sobre el mismo. Para su hermano aquellas palabras no encajaban con el Rivaille que conocían, no aun.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en ella de esa forma? – Sentía que habían llegado a un terreno peligroso, pero si él era capaz de seguir contestándole, ella taponaría todos los huecos de sus dudas.

- Te mentiría si dijera que no. – Ahí estaba, lo sabía. – Petra fue una gran guerrera, amable, inteligente y bella… ah, y muy limpia también. – Esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, su subordinada siempre le fue de agrado. Y de no ser por su infortunado destino… o por la aparición de la morena a su lado, su relación podría haber evolucionado, con el tiempo.

Mikasa dejó ascender las comisuras de sus labios apenas unos milímetros. - ¿Qué pasó entonces?

¿Por qué no se decidió a dar el paso con ella? ¿Demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, demasiada sangre acumulada en sus manos, demasiadas esperanzas por cumplir?

- No era capaz de comprenderme. No era fuerte. – Y la intensidad de su mirada la penetró hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Mikasa lo comprendió entonces. Eran dos mujeres completamente distintas, opuestas, hasta sus características fenotípicas antagonizaban, su carácter era abismalmente diferente, y sin embargo ambas habían sido capaces de abrirse paso a través del muro de hielo que Rivaille construyó sobre sí mismo, pero ella había caído más cerca. Fue más fuerte, sobrevivió.

Entonces sintió algo de pena por la joven de cobrizos cabellos. Petra siempre amó al sargento, pero nunca sería capaz de decírselo en persona por mucho que el conociera de sus sentimientos, nunca podría ver todo su afecto correspondido, porque ya no estaba.

Ella se mordió el labio compungida, todo ese dolor que el acumulaba en su pecho parecía emanar hacia el toque entre sus dedos y traspasar a su propia piel.

- Nuestra vida es solitaria. No podemos amar nada, todo acaba cayendo a nuestros pies. – Empezó con voz sombría, y supo que no era la primera vez que perdía a alguien importante bajo el yugo de los titanes, o el de los propios hombres. - Cruzaremos un rio de sangre cargando sobre nuestros hombros el peso de los muertos hasta el final.

Mikasa perdió siendo niña a sus padres a manos de tres ladrones, perdió a Carla Jaeger que fue como una segunda madre para ella cuando un titán la devoró, perdió a Eren en incontables ocasiones, y muchos de sus compañeros de la legión.

Sabía que a pesar de que sus amigos hubieran sobrevivido hasta el momento, el camino por recorrer seguía siendo muy extenso. Muchos caerían, y los que no lo habían hecho ya es porque contaban con la fuerza necesaria para seguir, una que eventualmente terminaría agentándoseles, a ellos dos inclusive.

Todo en este mundo era perecedero. Y solo unos pocos eran capaces de sobrevivir al resto.

Quizás, ellos dos de todos, serían los que vivirían. Eran quienes luchaban, quienes arrastraban las esperanzas del mundo entero, quienes se encontraban en la solitaria cima.

Y aquella ineludible verdad, pareció hacerle abrir los ojos.

_Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como yo._

_Me alegra poder compartir esta carga con alguien._

_Duele, ¿No es cierto?..._

Dolía, mucho.

- Rivaille… - El brillo en sus ojos negros era distinto al usual, y él pareció captarlo al instante.

Las defensas de la muchacha estaban bajas de nuevo, y estaba dispuesto a dejar abierta la puerta de la muralla hasta que ella las volviera a subir.

Con mucho cuidado, acercó su rostro al de ella, los ojos grises prendidos en los ónix que temblaban con pavor, la distancia reduciéndose y sus alientos entremezclándose. Mikasa sintió como la respiración le fallaba, era inevitable.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire, y con un suave movimiento rozó sus suaves labios con los suyos, de forma inocente. Algo turbada por la explosión de emociones que sintió en su interior, dudó en corresponder al principio, debería haberle apartado cuando estuvo a tiempo, pero…

Levi la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza e inclinándose sobre ella. Movió el agarre entre sus manos hasta desprenderlo y dejar la derecha de ella sobre el hombro de él, mientras que su izquierda se alzaba para acariciarle la mejilla con la cicatriz de Eren.

Mikasa agarró el cuello de la camisa con la mano que el depositó allí, y lo atrajo más cerca, empezando a besarlo también. Su otra mano recorrió el mismo camino y se enzarzó con su hermana en la nuca del sargento, por su parte el hombre la había atraído hacia si agarrándola de las caderas.

El profundizó el beso, delineando con su lengua los labios de ella, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, no se negó. Y sus lenguas se encontraron, primero tímidamente, apenas tocándose, para después acabar una enredada en la otra, bailando al ritmo que marcaba el solapamiento de sus bocas con cada beso.

El aire era necesario, pero no querían separarse por nada del mundo en ese instante, el deslizó sus manos tras la espalda femenina, por encima de la fina tela blanca de la camisa, y la atrajo lo máximo que pudo hacia sí. Quería sentir más de su piel contra la suya.

Sorprendentemente Mikasa sintió la misma necesidad, y ayudada por las manos del hombre, se incorporó lo suficiente como para sentarse sobre sus caderas, haciendo el contacto más íntimo, y abrazando la cabeza de negros cabellos con ambos brazos, besando con ferocidad su boca, inclinada hacia delante.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior con los incisivos superiores, y ella ahogó un sordo gemido en su boca. – Esto no debería de estar pasando… _Ah._ - Balbuceos incomprensibles fueron lo único que salió de su boca.

- Es cierto… - Susurró el contra sus labios y apretando las caricias posesivas de sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de la joven. – No deberíamos estar haciendo… esto.

Y se separaron durante unos segundos, recuperando el aliento y sin perder el contacto visual. Uno sobre el otro, Levi con la cabeza hacia arriba, y una sonrojada Mikasa con los brazos enroscados alrededor del masculino cuello.

La evidencia de sus actos los golpeó como un balde de agua fría. Era tan palpable como la corriente que recorría sus cuerpos cada vez que entraban en contacto uno con el otro, la atracción a la que ambos eran sometidos estaba demostrada.

Rivaille la deseaba como mujer, pero ella seguía confusa.

- Será, la ultima vez… - Y la atrajo para volver a besarla demandante. – Que permitiremos esto.

Mikasa se dejó arrastrar, saboreando sus labios, rozando la herida que ella misma provocó en su comisura. La besó con calma. Ascendió los dedos para masajearle el cuero cabelludo, apartando los negros mechones del flequillo y descubriendo una nueva herida, también llevó allí sus labios, como si se disculpara por haberle infringido tal daño.

- La ultima… - Y bajó para mordisquearle el labio inferior, dejándolo sin aliento.

- Mmmm – El se vio privado de la capacidad de pronunciar palabras, bastaba decir que no eran necesarias en un momento como aquel.

Las caricias y los besos continuaron, pero no pasaron de ser eso, caricias y besos. Rivaille se separó de sus labios, besando la comisura, y regando un camino hacia abajo, mordiendo la mandíbula, haciéndola ahogar un quejido. Su siguiente besó se posó justo debajo, en la unión del cuello con la cabeza, y empezó a descender, acariciando y chupando la suave extensión de piel con sus labios.

Ella tenía enterrados sus dedos en el cabello negruzco, acariciándolo a tiempos, conforme el besaba y se detenía en un punto para entretenerse. Levi detuvo sus labios en un lugar concreto de su cuello, justo donde sentía la sangre circular, donde los latidos se notaban con mayor firmeza - estaba viva, a su lado -, aspiró. Mikasa tragó pesado.

Tiempo después, el estaba acomodando la bufanda que la chica siempre llevaba al cuello para tapar la marca rojiza que le dejó en su arrebato. – En un par de días desaparecerá.

Le dijo para tratar de apaciguarla, aunque por dentro deseaba que el idiota de Jaeger la viera, la viera y se devanara los sesos pensando en quien podría haberle hecho eso a su hermana. Deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos que era de él, que era suya.

Pero si lo hiciera no sería más que una mentira, Mikasa Ackerman jamás le pertenecería como él quería. Y eso lo llevó a preguntarse que tenía esa mujer, que era lo que lo llevó a fijarse en ella antes de aceptarla como a una igual. Lo siguiente que cruzó por su cabeza era lo patético que era por dejarse llevar de esa forma con ella, ahora la marea lo había arrastrado irremediablemente, con imposibilidad de volver a la costa.

- Ya es tarde. Hace una hora que tendría que estar en la habitación de las chicas. – Musitó algo preocupada, si alguien la veía a esas horas…

- No hay de qué preocuparse. Estas conmigo. – Y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos desganadamente a su lado, rozando sus hombros efímeramente. – Si alguien te recrimina por llegar tarde, mándamelo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa escapó de sus labios. – Lo tendré en cuenta, sargento.

- Un superior siempre debe velar por la seguridad de sus subordinados.

A Mikasa casi se le escapa una risotada por el comentario y el tono empleado, con una mano se rozó la marca del cuello pensando que eso no era precisamente un acto que reafirmara las anteriores palabras dichas por el hombre. - Por supuesto…

En silencio llegaron hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación compartida de la muchacha, como esperaban todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

- Mi turno acaba aquí entonces. – Susurró para que solo ella fuese capaz de escucharlo.

Solo entonces lo miró. – Buenas noches, Rivaille.

Él le mostró una sonrisa fantasma. – Buenas noches, Ackerman. – Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada o replicar mas, la agarró del borde de la bufanda, tirando hacia sí, y plantándole un beso demandante que la joven no dudó en corresponder.

Cuando se separaron faltos de aire, él la soltó y tomó distancia. – Esto… no se volverá a repetir.

Secundó las palabras mencionadas anteriormente, pero ahora con mayor seriedad. Estaba colocándose el mismo las cadenas de restricción, pero no sabía asegurar cuánto duraría sin romperlas. No era una promesa que no pudiera romper, pero por su bien, el de ambos, era mejor abstenerse de retomar lo sucedido.

- Mikasa. – Le ofreció un saludo cortes, y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose en la dirección contraria, dejando las alas de la libertad ondear hermosamente en la espalda de su chaqueta.

- Rivaille… - Le susurró al aire cuando el ya era solo una mota de polvo mas en el camino. Tanteó sus labios con los dedos quedamente y suspiró.

No deberían de haber iniciado aquello para empezar, y ahora ya no sabía en qué punto exacto se encontraba de esa atribulada tormenta. Se había perdido.

…

Y hasta aquí la tercera parte de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Ummm se me quedó un poco, muy largo xD, espero que no os importe, no esperaba alargarlo tanto pero era escribir y escribir y… tampoco encontraba un punto donde cortarlo después porque parecía quedar incompleto, además que este capítulo ocupa un marco espacial de un día – el incidente en la misión, y al día siguiente justo es cuando empiezan a entrenar juntos -. Como veis a pesar de todo, Levi no se olvida de sus camaradas, y hay una pequeña reflexión de lo que podría haber pasado con Petra (un buen personaje que en su momento vi como firme candidata para estar con el sargento).

Irvin los mandó entrenar juntos, como si hubiese poca tensión entre ellos ya de por si jajaja, y el resultado es esta pequeña charla y su despedida a besos xD. Conforme mas pienso en ellos más perfectos los veo el uno para el otro jeje.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	4. The peaceful times have made us blind

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó el fic, marcó _favourite_ o _alerts_, y especialmente a la gente que se tomó la molestia de dejar _review_:

**alinekiryuu (**jaja me alegro de que te gustara xD, jajjajajajaja looool dios mío, ¿cómo has podido adivinar el astuto plan de Irvin? Ok no, pero me he reído muchísimo con eso de que Mike les olía la tensión sexual a km y el plan para los bebes más fuertes de la humanidad. Me alegro de hacerte más llevadero el camino a la Universidad jeje, nosotros aquí estamos de vacaciones veraniegas aun, pero en septiembre empezamos las clases otra vez u.u Un saludo!**)**

**GirlSchiffer (**Jeje como ya dije Petra es un personaje que me gustó mucho, y pienso que tuvo relevancia en la vida de Rivaille, me gusta que el hable un poco del tema y de a entender que aun no los ha olvidado . Veo que a todos les gustó que fuese más largo xD, bueno siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está. Un saludo!**)**

**mimiSwc (**Intenso… wow xD jaja gracias, me alaga que pienses así. Por ahora con terminar este fic me sobra, que solo hago que alargarme, y pensar que inicialmente serían 3 capítulos y un epílogo… n.n**)**

**metitus (**Hola! Jajaja si la verdad es que pienso que en cuanto se conozcan un poco… ¡bam! Saltará la chispa, si es que son casi iguales! Jeje. Coincido, yo también quedé impactada con la muerte de Petra y odie a Annie por todo lo que hizo, pero seguro nos darán una razón que justifique todo lo de los titanes humanos… Un saludo!**)**

**Nangaro (**hola! Jeje me alegro de que te gustara, perdón por la espera pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo =D**)**

**Nori / Norikoko (**Jajaja fakin capitulo lol xD, me siento culpable por mantenerte despierta a esas horas de la mañana… aunque no soy quien para hablar si yo hago lo mismo jaja. No, no tengo tumblr ni tampoco tenía pensado hacerme jeje, de todas formas ya te aviso de que faltan dos capítulos más y un epilogo, ya dije en su momento que no sería un fic largo. Espero este te guste!**)**

**kchibkn (**hola! Muchas gracias jeje, aquí está el siguiente, espero que también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**Puripri (**Muchas gracias! Le alegro de que te gustara esa parte, me costó describir la pelea entre esos dos jeje, y si, Mikasa ya se siente atraída por Rivaille y el sentimiento es reciproco. Si por supuesto, todavía le quedan dos capítulos más y un epilogo, aunque por el momento no tengo en mente hacer ningún fic mas n.n**)**

**Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel (**Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, me alegro de que te guste jeje, como ves van avanzando poco a poco en cada capítulo, porque en realidad hay un salto temporal algo largo entre todos ellos y da espacio a que sucedan esas cosas. Espero que el siguiente también te guste :D Un saludo!**)**

**sakurita-akatsuki** **(**hola! Gracias por leer mi fic. Jeje a mí también me gustan cuanto más largos mejor, así hay más que leer xD. Aquí está el siguiente, espero que te guste y siento haber tardado tanto! u.u**)**

**Tomoe Rivaille (**jajaja, ellos dicen que no se va a repetir porque en verdad está mal pero algo me da que no lo podrán evitar xD, gracias! Y yo también espero que se repita más veces jajaj.**)**

**MissYukkari (**Muchas gracias! Me alegra que pienses eso jeje, y si, a mí también me encanta está pareja. Aquí está el siguiente, un saludo!**)**

**Arethahiwatari (**Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara jeje, aquí está el cuarto, espero que también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**AgathaFiore3 (**Hola! Muchísimas gracias jeje, aquí está el siguiente capítulo! n.n**)**

**ANDY (**Hola! Jeje muchas gracias, a mí también me encantan estos dos .**)**

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**IV**

**The peaceful times have made us blind**

* * *

…

Bloqueó con suma precisión el golpe, colocando su antebrazo al lado de la cabeza, parando efectivamente la patada certera que le habría ocasionado una nueva caída en el suelo. La fuerza del impacto la desplazó unos centímetros, provocando una estela de polvo.

Se repuso rápidamente, mandando un derechazo, que fue interceptado por la mano de su contrincante, el arrastró su brazo capturado de forma diagonal, obligándola a perder el equilibrio hacia delante y después la giró, pegando su pecho a la espalda femenina.

La tenia bien apresada, con los brazos enroscados en su figura, y sosteniendo los de ella misma apretados contra su torso. Aunque estaba de espaldas sabía que sonreía. - ¿Cómo escaparas ahora?

- Mmm. – Se movió cómoda rozando su cuerpo contra el de él. – Podría darte un pisotón… o mandarte un cabezazo. – No hizo ninguna de las dos, y dejó que él la apretara más contra sí.

- Eso será inefectivo cuando se trate de un titán, Ackerman. – Le dijo quedo al oído con su voz grave, apenas rozando su piel con la de ella.

- Te faltan muchos metros para ser un titán. – Soltó una pequeña risita ante la mueca que alcanzó a ver de reojo en su rostro.

Con fuerza, se agachó rápidamente, manteniendo el equilibrio con las piernas flexionadas, obligándolo a él a soltarla si no quería caer al suelo de culo. Y se apartó de forma ágil, volviendo a retomar la distancia.

Antes de que el reaccionara le mandó una patada que fue detenida con el puño, seguida de un movimiento igual, el también lo desestimó. El moreno se agachó al ver llegar la tercera patada, y volteó barriéndole la pierna, Mikasa reaccionó a tiempo, colocó ambas manos en el suelo y se ayudó a impulsarse de un salto.

Sus fuerzas estaban cada vez más igualadas, la capacidad de ella crecía a un ritmo desbordado y el no podía estar más satisfecho con tales resultados.

Llevaban unas dos semanas con aquella rutina, ella entrenaba con los suyos por las mañanas sin sobrepasarse, y por la tarde lo hacía con él. Cuando terminaban juntos se curaban sus respectivas heridas – siempre acababan magullados de una u otra forma -, y él había adquirido la manía de invitarla a cenar con los superiores. Muy pronto Mikasa obtendría un rango parecido al suyo, subiría en el escalafón y se situaría a su lado, ya era hora que conociera a la gente con la que acabaría codeándose.

Ellos parecían un grupo selecto, el comandante Irvin, Hanji y el propio Rivaille formaban el conjunto de líderes de las legiones de reconocimiento. Mientras que ella misma ya pertenecía al suyo propio, con sus dos amigos, Jean, Connie, Sasha y los demás, aunque Eren, Armin y ella siempre formarían aquel famoso trío de Shingashina.

A veces sentía que era como adentrarse en un lugar al que no pertenecía, pero lo tenía a él a su lado, y esa era razón suficiente para encontrarse en aquel sitio.

- ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento, Ackerman? – Los grandes ojos azules de Irvin Smith la miraban con amabilidad. - ¿Rivaille se sobrepasa contigo?

Ella detuvo el camino de la cuchara a su boca para observar al hombre de rubios cabellos, y no pudo evitar pensar que en cierto modo le recordaba a su padre. – No se preocupe. El sargento está ayudándome mucho.

El susodicho quien se encontraba a su lado terminando el plato, rezongó por lo bajo pero no dijo nada. Los cumplidos le parecían estúpidos, eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

- Me alegro. – Comentó el hombre ensanchando su sonrisa, acentuando unas pequeñas arruguitas bajo sus ojos. – Suele ser muy rudo con todos los cadetes que entrena y rara vez duran tanto a su lado.

Ante las palabras del mayor fue incapaz de contener un leve sonrojo, ella conocía muy bien la razón por la que Levi consideraba oportuno mantenerla junto a él, porque no la rechazaba como con el resto – aunque cabía destacar que el suceso de hacía dos semanas, no se había vuelto a repetir como acordaron.

- ¡Ja! Yo creo se ha topado con alguien más fuerte. – La científica hizo su aportación a la conversación con la boca llena de estofado.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. – Hanji, cierra la boca mientras comes.

Cosas tan triviales como aquella eran las que lograban sacar de quicio al pequeño sargento. Mikasa se preguntaba cada vez que algo tan nimio lo molestaba, en qué clase de ambiente debió de criarse para presentar esa obsesiva necesidad por la limpieza, la pulcredad y el control absoluto. Sabía que vivió en las calles de niño, quizás aborreció a tal extremo la inmundicia que no soportaba verla cerca de él.

- No seas cascarrabias Levi. – Le dijo ella en un tono medio burla medio serio. – Además, estoy segura de que tengo razón. – Y le mostró una amplia sonrisa juguetona.

El otro chascó la lengua y no contestó, Mikasa lo observó dubitativa, sin saber muy bien si debía hablar para desmentir lo dicho por la castaña. Ella era buena, si, pero no tanto como el sargento, no aun.

- Si es así me alegro más todavía. – Intervino el comandante dándole una tregua al moreno que seguía con la gélida mirada clavada en su plato. – Eso implica que la humanidad cuenta con una nueva esperanza.

Al instante se tensó. Y el único que pareció notarlo fue él, porque la miró de reojo. Su reacción era la que esperaba, al parecer ni el propio Irvin – aun siendo el comandante a cargo de las tropas de la legión de reconocimiento – era capaz de entenderlos.

El moreno dejó la cuchara en su plato ya vació. – Te pediría que no agobiaras más a Ackerman, Irvin.

- ¡Oh! Esto resulta hasta espeluznante… - Habló la de gafas sin perder su habitual sonrisa. – El pequeño Levi defendiendo a alguien que no es él… interesante.

Smith rio, y Mikasa tragó duro sin saber que decir, le incomodaba la situación. El seguía serio a su lado, sin variar su rostro inexpresivo.

Hanji alargó sus dos dedos índices apuntándolos a ellos, y terminó por juntarlos extasiada. - ¡Imagínatelo! Sería el arma definitiva contra los titanes… - Todos la observaban intrigados menos él, que parecía a punto de saltar. - ¡Bebes genéticamente perfectos!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Mikasa sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, estaba segura que de tener algo en la boca lo habría escupido. Una calma sonrisa fue la que ayudó a relajar el tenso ambiente que la castaña había creado, al parecer no entendía todo lo que había dejado caer con esa frase y lo que implicaba para ellos dos concretamente. A veces se preguntaba si Hanji podía oler ese tipo de cosas, si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía… estarían perdidos.

- No deberías incomodar a nuestra invitada así Hanji. Lo siento Mikasa.

Ella movió la cabeza como restándole importancia, y recibió una palmadita en el hombro de la otra mujer. – No te pongas nerviosa, ¡solo bromeaba!

Y una vez más, se quedó sin saber que decir. – Dejaos ya de tonterías. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir. – Y una vez más, fue salvada por él de aquella extraña situación.

La reconquista de la muralla María era inminente.

Libraban batallas contra sus gigantescos enemigos cada semana, deshaciéndose de esas increíbles moles de cuidad en cuidad, despejando el camino para que el titán Eren sea capaz de tapar el agujero en el muro en un futuro – esperaban – no muy lejano.

El cumulo de misiones aumentaba con el pasar de los días, cada vez la frecuencia con la que salían era mayor y la duración de estas se prolongaba. Habían conseguido tejer una ruta que los llevaba poco a poco hasta la brecha de Shingashina, y se encargaban de despejar las zonas con titanes a su paso, aunque cada vez que se acercaban al lugar había más y más de ellos.

Se encontraban sobrevolando un pequeño pueblo montañoso, las casas estaban en ruinas, los arboles pisoteados y se sentía el hedor de la masacre en cada rincón. El número elevado de enemigos los sorprendió sobre manera, incluyendo que se encontraban en una superficie parcialmente despejada, haciendo que el uso del equipo de maniobras tridimensional fuera más inservible. Eran presas fáciles en aquel territorio hostil.

- ¡Ackerman a tu derecha! – Escuchó cómo le gritaba.

Una mole se aproximaba a gran velocidad en su dirección con las fauces abiertas. Ella enganchó una de sus cuerdas en la pared de una de las casitas abandonadas y dejó que tirara de si, alejándola del gigante que se estampó contra el suelo sin probar bocado; acto seguido ella saltó y adoptando forma de molinillo se deslizó tras su cuello rebanándole la nuca con éxito. Uno menos.

Justo al momento se dirigió hacia él, que luchaba con cuatro de diez metros a la vez, esquivando sus torpes ataques y deslizándose hasta cortar la carne de su punto débil. Rivaille se deshizo limpiamente de todos antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

Mikasa parecía haber adoptado un instinto de protegerlo cuando se encontraban luchando, y rara vez se separaba de su lado, aun cuando no le hiciera falta ayuda para deshacerse de sus presas. Como Eren no se encontraba peleando – puesto que él era el as bajo la manga del ejercito y resultaba demasiado peligroso para su vida arriesgarlo así – ella focalizó todo su instinto protector en él. Aunque no era tan irritante como con su hermano adoptivo, ni tan siquiera le preguntaba por su bienestar, era solo su forma de actuar.

El sabía que Mikasa solo actuaba de esa forma con Eren, no solo porque era su única familia, sino por el sentimiento amoroso que la chica parecía poseer sobre el castaño; y también con Armin – aunque en menor medida – por ser su amigo de la infancia. Y ahora lo hacía con él, a su sutil modo. Eso le hizo pensar que la chica solo se mostraba así con las personas que realmente le importaban, y le reconfortaba saber, que la morena le guardaba el aprecio suficiente como para no querer perderlo.

- Por aquí parece no haber más. Deberíamos ir a ayudar a la zona izquierda, parecen estar en problemas… - Sugirió la chica, cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento.

El solo asintió. Todo lo que los rodeaba era muerte, sangre, humo y desolación. Abandonaron aquel deplorable escenario tan rápido como pudieron, y seguirían luchando.

La misión se desarrollaba tal cual estaba planeado, las bajas eran numerosas, pero los titanes caían en masa, y cada vez el territorio ganado era mayor. Acudieron al flanco izquierdo, donde la gran mayoría de sus componentes fueron aniquilados, aquí el número de titanes era mayor y la zona más conflictiva puesto que contaba con numerosos obstáculos que impedían la previsión de un ataque por parte del enemigo.

Rivaille y Mikasa se adentraron en aquel infierno espalda con espalda, y empezaron a masacrar a su enorme oponente, haciendo retumbar el suelo con cada mole que caía muerta bajo sus armas. Los soldados restantes parecieron recuperar el ánimo, viendo luchar a las dos armas más potentes de la humanidad y renovaron fuerzas para continuar peleando.

Tanto fue así, que en cuestión de minutos, más de treinta titanes yacían humeantes en la tierra con sus nucas rebanadas. Fueron reducidos hasta acabar con todos, y la calma volvió al pequeño grupo de humanos que se concedió unos segundos de relajación.

- Retírense de la zona… por el momento parece seguro pero no bajen la guardia. – Ordenó un siempre calmo Levi, con las ropas algo sucias.

Los hombres obedecieron sin vacilar, sin embargo ella advirtió con una sola mirada que quería que se quedara a su lado. – Tú y yo deberíamos revisar más esta zona, por si acaso aparecen más de esos cerdos repugnantes.

Ellos dos eran los más capaces y con mejores reflejos, serían capaces de avisar del peligro en cuanto este se presentara y acabar con el sin sufrir más bajas.

- Está bien.

- Rodea la derecha, yo iré por la izquierda. – Mikasa asintió ante la orden, y rápidamente activó sus cuerdas para dirigirse hacia aquella parte. El la imitó en la dirección opuesta.

Justo cuando ya llevaba varios minutos sin avistar nada, una estela de humo negro se alzó en el cielo, seguida de otras tres. Provenían de la zona hacia donde él fue. Anormales.

Se lanzó de forma desesperada, ese tipo de titán era del todo imprevisible, no actuaba de forma ordinaria, y por ello suponía un serio problema acabarlos. Tan pronto como saltó hacia la zona en cuestión, un cuatro metros se le echó encima por detrás. Actuó rápido, lo esquivó de forma lateral, y se impulsó contra uno de los arboles que había, para lanzarse hacía su nuca, la cortó rápidamente.

Siguió su camino algo más agitada, porque dos véngalas más de humo negro acababan de ser disparadas, esa zona parecía estar en serios apuros… un golpe a su derecha la sobresaltó, un nuevo titán la acosaba. No sabía de donde aparecían tantos, si antes deambuló tiempo sin encontrar atisbo alguno. Se deshizo de este con rapidez, y también de los dos que se le aproximaron justo después. Era como si la estuviesen reteniendo a propósito para que no acudiera a ayudar a sus camaradas, y eso la ponía más nerviosa aun.

Pero el estaba ahí, debía confiar en que controlaría a la amenaza solo.

Para cuando llegó, tras deshacerse de cinco más que se interpusieron en su camino, un mar de sangre fue lo que la recibió, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Cuerpos mutilados de soldados se esparcían por doquier, restos de titanes soltando una humareda los acompañaban, y el cielo impregnado del color negro disipándose.

En el centro, una veintena de los monstruos se apelotonaban, atacando a los humanos, que volaban a su alrededor, todos de entre diez y quince metros. A los alrededores, logró vislumbrar a unos cinco anormales que saltaban por los arboles, o interceptaban los cables de los que trataban de escapar. Parecía una emboscada.

Entre todo el barullo distinguió el torbellino negro que lo caracterizaba, tras la nuca de uno de los anormales. El gigante saltaba de árbol en árbol, y lanzaba manotazos a diestro y siniestro tratando de zafarse de su oponente, pero ella lo había visto mermar a la titán femenina, quien en realidad era una humana con la capacidad de convertirse, un solo anormal no tenía nada que hacer contra él.

Como una burla a sus pensamientos, dos titanes mas se aproximaron hacia él, arrinconándolo solo en aquella zona poblada de arboles, al menos la presencia de los frondosos elementos jugaba a su favor. Levi se movía con total soltura entre los tres anormales, esquivando los fieros ataques que le mandaban casi a la vez e ingeniándoselas para desmembrar y acuchillar su humeante piel.

Mikasa supo que estaría bien, de ser Eren habría ido corriendo en su auxilio, pero no era su hermano adoptivo de quien se trataba. Se acercó al grueso del grupo, y apoyó a los soldados que se enfrentaban a los que estaban en el centro, acabando rápidamente con dos de ellos en un solo movimiento. Dios, sentía que había nacido para ello.

Durante agonizantes minutos que les parecieron horas, se encargaron poco a poco de los más de veinte que había agrupados. Conforme iban cayendo, en el centro se podían vislumbrar los huesos de muchos reclutas, aquella batalla sin cuartel cobró muchas vidas. Mikasa estaba agotada, saltaba de objetivo en objetivo, rebanando nucas, pero no parecían acabar nunca. Además de que los anormales aparecían de improviso para ocasionar nombrosas bajas en su equipo.

Vislumbró a uno de los pocos quince metros que todavía quedaban en pie, y dirigió sus ganchos directos a su rostro, clavándose en la piel de su arrugada frente, el gigante como toda respuesta abrió su enorme boca, algo que no le evitaría la muerte. Ella dejó que los engranajes tiraran de su cuerpo y la acercaran a la cara del monstruo, pero de pronto un puño gigantesco de interpuso delante suyo.

Extendió sus dos espadas con la punta por delante, porque sabía que se chocaría irremediablemente contra la extremidad del anormal. Las cuchillas se clavaron en la piel, haciéndole apenas daño, y enseguida vio como sus dedos se cerraban entorno a su figura. Mikasa soltó las cuchillas y se dejó caer hacia abajo en el último momento antes de que la atrapara, recargando sus armas en el proceso de caída, a la vez enganchó una de sus cuerdas en la espalda de el anormal que observaba su mano disgustado, y voló hasta posarse sobre la línea de su columna.

Enganchó ahora sus flechas en la nuca, y se ayudó de estas para ascender corriendo vertebra a vertebra hasta alcanzar su objetivo. De improviso el monstruo se agitó violentamente bramando furioso, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y quedar colgando en el aire. Se apresuró a retraer los cables llegando así a la nuca, y cuando iba a cortarlo definitivamente, un aliento húmedo la sobresaltó. La boca de otro anormal se cernía encima de ella.

Si quería escapar con vida, no podría cortar a tiempo al primero. Así que saltó hacia la cabeza agarrándose del pelo y viendo como los dientes del otro destrozaban el cuello de su igual buscándola a ella entre toda la piel. Decidió no perder tiempo, y de un salto se posicionó tras el cuello del segundo titán, apresurándose a cortar su nuca.

Salió volando hacia una de las ramas más altas, observando cómo ambos cuerpos caían muertos al suelo, se había salvado por un pelo… lo único que quedaba a su alrededor eran unos pocos titanes de los anormales, sus soldados peleaban con valentía, pero caían irremediablemente ante tal amenaza.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia dos que tenía más cerca, cuando pocos metros la separaban de su objetivo, sintió una ráfaga de viento caliente en la cara, y ambos cayeron sangrando al suelo. Rivaille se mostró envuelto en una estela de humo rojo.

La miró por unos segundos, y se lanzó a por un tercero. Muy en el fondo suspiro de alivio, el se había librado de los anormales que lo mantuvieron acorralado y vuelto a la carga para ayudarles. No dudó en seguirlo.

Rápidamente se convirtieron en el blanco de los cinco anormales restantes, con un solo grito el sargento había ordenado al resto de efectivos que quedaban vivos la retirada. Las cimas de los arboles se llenaron de soldados fatigados, mientras que ellos dos permanecían al pie de la batalla.

- Creí haber ordenado la retirada, Ackerman. – Le dijo cuando se encontraban volando cerca de las enormes moles, a la vez que hacía una pirueta para esquivar el manotazo de una.

- Solo quedan cinco, entre los dos será más fácil. – Añadió con tono seguro, por mucho que insistiera, no la iba a hacer retroceder en su decisión. Quedaban muy pocos titanes, en cuanto acabaran con ellos, esto se proclamaría como una nueva victoria para la humanidad.

- Tsk. No toleraré ninguna baja más.

Mikasa asintió, sintiendo eso como una orden – _no mueras_ -, se podía entender en sus labios implícitamente.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, siendo observados por sus camaradas que cruzaban miradas temerosas entre sí. Los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad… si perdían a uno de los dos, sería el fin.

El primero de los anormales los esperaba con las fauces abiertas y babeantes, saltando en su dirección ayudado por las ramas bajas. Cada uno lo esquivó por un lado, y fue Levi quien girando rápidamente se encargó de rebanar su nuca, mientras Mikasa se lanzaba de frente al siguiente oponente. El segundo le lanzó un manotazo, ella tiró de sus cuerdas que la impulsaron hacia arriba llevándola lejos de su alcance, se soltó con el rostro imperturbable y dio una doble voltereta en el aire, pasando por encima de la cabeza del coloso.

Extendió sus espadas en cruz acercándose al cuello de su oponente, y tocó la carne, empezando a cortar su punto débil. - ¡Ackerman! – El grito llegó demasiado tarde.

La mano de un tercero se lanzaba contra la nuca del titán que ella acababa de matar mientras aun seguía ahí, desesperada soltó sus cuchillas y se dejó caer a un lado sintiendo como los dedos la rozaban sin llegar a agarrarla. La cabeza del segundo gigante fue impactada contra un grueso tronco por el otro, nuevamente sus reflejos la habían salvado, pero cuando giró observó con horror la boca de un cuarto abriéndose en la dirección hacia donde ella caía, de inmediato activó su equipo tridimensional impulsándose hacia arriba, sin embargo una fuerza colosal se lo impidió. Levi observó con horror como los tres anormales que quedaban lo ignoraban y se cernían sobre la morena.

Uno tenía agarrada una de sus cuerdas, y la zarandeó violentamente, a la vez que los otros dos iban con los brazos extendidos en su dirección. Mikasa estaba desesperada, recargó una de sus armas y se dispuso a cortar la cuerda que el monstruo tenía sujeta, pero los fuertes movimientos le impedían acertar en su cometido.

Rivaille voló con urgencia a su lado para socorrerla, pero uno de los tres se giró obsequiándole con una macabra sonrisa y atacándolo, haciendo imposible que ayudarla a librarse de los otros dos. El mermado grupo que seguía agazapado en los arboles estaba inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ninguno de los dos les dio la orden de atacar aunque se encontraban en inmediato peligro.

La morena se debatía presa del nerviosismo, si no se deshacía de sus cuerdas estaba perdida, pero no podía cortarlas – no solo eran resistentes, sino que no podía pararse quieta porque el titán no dejaba de moverla. Decidió que su última opción era deshacerse de su equipo tridimensional, caería al suelo y no contaría con la opción de volar, pero era la única forma de escapar…

Dejó caer ambas espadas como si se rindiera, oía a Levi gritarle desde lo lejos, pero no escuchaba sus palabras. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, se desabrochó el cinturón que unía las piezas de su equipo y empezó a caer al vacío, no sabía cómo hacer el golpe más suave, pero eso era mejor que morir devorada por un titán.

La sensación de caída libre duró poco.

Enseguida sintió como algo la cogía alzándola en el aire, y haciendo que si cabello ondeara con el viento, impidiéndole por un momento ver que era. Sintió unos brazos fuertes que la apretaban contra un duro pecho, el alocado martillear de un corazón le hizo saber al instante de quien se trataba.

- No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así. – Susurró cerca de su oído pero sin mirarla, estaba tratando de localizar un lugar seguro donde depositarla ahora que estaba desprotegida.

Mikasa no dijo nada, y se dejó llevar agarrada firmemente a su cuello. Pero el peligro seguía tras sus pasos, él ni siquiera había acabado con el tercer gigante, sino que al verla caer se lanzó entre sus piernas rozando el suelo y se alzó para cogerla justo a tiempo. Las tres moles iban justo detrás.

Rivaille aterrizó en el suelo y la depositó allí con cuidado. – Escóndete. – Le ordenó, y sacó de forma elegante sus dos espadas en forma de equis.

Saltando hacia el cielo dispuesto a acabar con los restantes, ya se había deshecho de tres anormales con anterioridad, volverlo a hacer no supondría un problema. El primero se abalanzó en su dirección saltando en el aire dispuesto a atraparlo, y el segundo lo imitó, el volaba por encima sin dejar que lo atraparan como si se burlase.

Sin embargo el tercer de ellos, un seis metros, no había apartado su ávida mirada de la morena que corría entre los troncos buscando un lugar donde resguarecerse mientras el machacaba lo que quedaba de la amenaza.

Adviritó el peligro justo a tiempo para empezar a correr con una maldición escapando de sus labios, el bicho la perseguía con la boca abierta, manos extendidas y corriendo a una gran velocidad. La atraparía en cuestión de segundos. Corría cerca de los árboles para esquivarlo, propiciando que se golpeara con los troncos dándole a ella mayor tiempo para escapar. Muchos de sus camaradas le gritaba cosas que para ella en ese momento parecían incomprensibles, la presión de su sangre en el cerebro era demasiada, y optó por ignorar todas las voces y centrarse en buscar una apertura.

Por su parte el sargento había intentado acercarse al cuello de ambos oponentes, pero siempre lograban desviar sus ataques, o moviéndose o lanzando zarpazos al aire. Se movía por entre sus piernas, cortando la junta de sus articulaciones a espera de que se derrumbaran y pudiera tener más fácil acceso a uno de ellos, pero como mucho conseguía que andaran a gatas, resultando más peligrosos aun para él. Dando una pirueta cortó la muñeca de uno, que perdió el equilibrio sobre sus cuatro articulaciones y cayó de costado, el aprovechó el momento para engancharse en la oreja del susodicho e impulsarse hacia arriba.

No contaba con que el segundo titán con el que se enfrentaba ya estaría recuperado de sus heridas, y se lanzara directo encima del otro con toda la intención de aplastarlo a él en el proceso. Rivaille dejó que el impulso de sus cuerdas lo lanzara hacia arriba, y rápidamente enganchó el siguiente en la nariz del segundo gigante que se tiraba encima, haciendo un movimiento semicircular hacia un lado, evitando quedar entre ambos cuerpos.

El titán cayó encima del otro estrepitosamente, y el moreno aterrizó limpiamente en la espalda de este, dirigiéndose con andares tranquilos a la nuca del mismo que se removía inquieto tratando de pararse. Levi cortó su piel con facilidad, haciendo que todo el peso muerto cayera sobre el primero que yacía aplastado.

Con el trabajo terminado, buscó a la chica con la mirada, para encontrarla huyendo al extremo de sus fuerzas de un seis metros con la cabeza golpeada y humeante, el rastro de arboles rotos y troncos despellejados le dio a entender que ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprovechar esa ventaja para hacerle perder tiempo a su oponente.

Saltó y utilizando los engranajes del equipo tridimensional lo persiguió por detrás, el bicho no pareció darse cuenta ya que se centraba en cazar a la muchacha. Giró adoptando su forma de tornado y de un limpio corte rebanó el cuello al gigante, que cayó muerto a sus pies. Mikasa frenó entonces al sentir el suelo retumbar, y volteó viéndolo a él aterrizar a su lado, con su elegante porte y cara inexpresiva, la sonrisa fantasma perfilada en sus labios.

- Nuevamente te he salvado el pellejo, Ackerman. Deberías compensarme por esto.

Ella frunció el ceño, y se apoyó en sus propias rodillas para recuperar el aliento, los pulmones le ardían. Levi miraba hacia las copas de los arboles, murmurando algo sobre los cobardes mocosos que podrían haberse molestado en echarle una mano.

- Has perdido tu equipo tridimensional… será mejor que nos alejemos de esta zona y nos reunamos con todos. Aquí estas en peligro.

La morena seguía sin poder hablar, jadeaba sonoramente observando al monstruo que podría haber acabado con ella si él hubiese tardado unos minutos más en aparecer. De pronto sus ojos negros se abrieron desorbitadamente, no miraba al sargento, sino a lo que él tenía justo detrás.

El titán restante que había sido aplastado por su compañero, se erigía furioso y cargaba en su dirección a una velocidad apabullante. A Rivaille no le dio tiempo para girar y percatarse del peligro antes de sentir un empujón forzado que lo apartó a un lado. Todo pasó en unas centésimas de segundo que dejó a todos impactados.

Mikasa lo había empujado a un lado al ver la mano del coloso alzándose en su dirección y ahora recibiría ella el impacto de lleno. El titán se abalanzó sobre ella con la boca abierta y las manos por delante, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Solo fue capaz de cruzar los brazos delante de su cara cuando sintió el golpe.

Con tan solo el contacto ya fue capaz de sentir el abrasante calor de la piel del gigante, y la fuerza impresa en su mano extendida. Fue tanta, que sintió como todos los huesos del cuerpo se le aplastaban, como si mil cuchillas se le clavasen a la vez, inmediatamente después sus pies dejaron de sentir la firmeza del suelo para ser lanzada violentamente en el aire. La velocidad a la que fue despedida era tanta que fue incapaz de abrir los ojos o moverse, no podía respirar, sentía los pulmones agarrotados, la garganta ferrosa y los músculos destrozados.

Segundos después sintió un tosco impacto en todo su cuerpo, había aterrizado contra al duro tronco de un árbol, con tanta fuerza que sentía haber deformado la madera unos milímetros. El golpe en la cabeza la dejó completamente aturdida, y cuando resbaló y cayó al suelo sentada, lo único que pudieron enfocar sus borrosos ojos fueron unos dientes afilados y una boca anhelante dirigiéndose a su persona.

Todo su cuerpo fue alzado de nuevo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para responder. Sintió a duras penas la presión que ejercían esos fuertes dedos alrededor de su torso, y como el calor aumentaba a la vez que se acercaba más y más a las fauces del monstruo. Ese era su final.

Tenía unas horribles nauseas, estaba mareada y apenas consciente, pero no había lagrimas, no sentía pena alguna. No lloraba. Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre en la lejanía. Y de pronto todo se volvió más borroso, sintió un gran dolor, y lo único que consiguió ver fue sangre, mucha sangre…

_¡Mikasa!_

…

Y hasta aquí la cuarta parte de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, se que el final no debe de haber sido el mejor, pero espero que el desarrollo de la lucha y todo les haya resultado entretenido y emocionante. Tanto pelear para acabar así xD, supongo que varios me estaréis maldiciendo ahora jaja, la buena noticia es que ya tengo más de la mitad del otro capítulo escrita (el funeral de Mikasa) ok no jajaja lol, en fin, la verdad es que iba a ser mucho más extenso, pero era tan taaan largo que me decidí a cortarlo y darle esta teatrero final al cuarto capítulo. Sé que soy mala con la pobre Mikasa, pero algo de drama nunca viene mal en este tipo de historias jeje.

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no volverá a suceder xD, pero fueron las fiestas de mi pueblo y estuve toda la semana fuera de casa (no es coña) – por consiguiente no pude escribir nada en el ordenador - , además de que este capítulo es algo dificilillo y me costó bastante de escribir, falta de inspiración, ganas, tiempo y demás xP, pero sus reviews me animaron a seguir! Y aquí estoy, de nuevo os pido perdón. Gomeeeeeen.

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	5. It's painful for me

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó el fic, marcó _favourite_ o _alerts_, y especialmente a la gente que se tomó la molestia de dejar _review_:

**alinekiryuu (**hola! Jajaj a decir verdad Mikasa es también mi personaje favorito femenino, y si, fui cruel dejando un final como ese… xp jajaja super bebes powerupp y es verdad que Rivaille está algo traumado, ya verás. Espero que este también te guste, aprecio tu apoyo! **)**

**Gracii MC (**Hola! Jeje siempre metiéndonos con la altura del pobre sargento xD. Bueno, si es curioso eso que cuentas, aunque supongo que a todos los que nos gusta el rikasa nos podemos imaginar una situación similar, en mi caso lo he hecho para que él se replantee muchas cosas respecto a sus acercamientos con Mikasa. Jaja no voy a avanzarte nada, solo espero que te guste el capítulo. Un saludo!**)**

**kchibkn (**hola! Humm siento haberte decepcionado por no incluir un momento romántico xD, espero que con esta continuación se te vaya la angustia jaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**sakurita-akatsuki (**hola! Muchas gracias jeje, woo eso es un alago, la verdad es que me costó un poco escribir la escena de la batalla, porque primero lo imagino en mi cabeza y después tengo que escribirlo… supongo que ver tanto shonen ayuda xP. Un saludo!**)**

**Arethahiwatari (**hola! Jeje muchas gracias , vaya eso es un verdadero alago, me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic jeje. Si, Rivaille está bastante afectado respecto a lo que pasó en la misión, espero que te guste la continuación. Un saludo!**)**

**Veilchens (**Hola! Muchas gracias , si bueno, esa era mi intención reflejar que a pesar de parecer gente sin corazón y bestias capaces de hacerle frente a los titanes, también son personas que sienten y sufren como las demás. Mikasa es como dices, ella demuestra su afecto protegiendo a la gente; y Hanji como ya añadí es el factor humorístico, no me resistí a que pusiera a ambos en un compromiso con esos de los bebes jaja. Un saludo!**)**

**hamchan (**hola! Bueno pues ya podrás saber qué es lo que pasó con ella al final en la misión xD, espero que te guste! Un saludo!**)**

**TanksAndHeals (**hola! Jaja siento haberte dejado así con el pasado capítulo, espero compensarlo con este. Un saludo!**)**

**AgathaFiore (**Lo siento! Pero en verdad se hacía muy largo el capítulo entero, y vi un buen momento para cortarlo ahí, ya que dejaba con todo el suspense jujuju. Este también va a ser largo, supongo que en compensación xD. Muchas gracias! Un saludo!**)**

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**V**

**It's painful for me**

* * *

…

Alcanzó a ver como aquella mano gigantesca extendida golpeaba el cuerpo de la chica, mandándola volar varios metros lejos de él, que seguía en el suelo debido al empujón que ella le diera instantes atrás para apartarlo del peligro.

Se golpeó contra un árbol enorme, llegando a fracturar incluso el duro tronco y cayó como una muñeca al suelo. El titán se lanzó sin perder tiempo en dirección de la morena y él seguía sin conseguir reaccionar.

- _¡Mikasa!_

Sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire que había en ellos con aquel desesperado y último grito. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y se paró derecho, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas restantes donde ella se encontraba.

Vio con horror como el gigante alzaba su cuerpo inerte del suelo, y abría sus fauces lentamente, como si saboreara el momento. Aquello no estaba pasando, no iba a llegar a tiempo, no iba a… Lanzó uno de sus cables desesperado y se dejó arrastrar por la inercia del movimiento, las espadas seguían vibrantes en sus manos, los dientes apretados, el pulso acelerado…

La cabeza y el tronco ya habían desaparecido en la boca del monstruo, y sus dientes afilados se cernían buscando la carne de la presa, cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza. Todo a su alrededor vibró, sintió mucho calor y sus armas mojadas.

El cielo se llenó de pronto de chispas rojas de sangre y el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos…

- No te exijas tanto. – Una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro, despertándolo de su momentáneo flashback.

Rivaille enfocó con la mirada a una castaña con gafas y rostro preocupado. – Hanji… - Vocalizó medio adormilado.

Estaba soñando, una pesadilla. Se apartó los mechones azabaches apelmazados a la frente por el sudor, no estaba soñando, solo recordó lo que había pasado en la última misión a la que partieron. Hacía apenas unas horas que habían vuelto, pero la fatiga terminó por vencerlo. No se encontraba bien física ni mentalmente.

La mujer lo miró seria, como pocas veces lo hacía. – Deberías ir a tu cama y descansar, Levi. – Apuntó ya que se encontraba en una incómoda silla.

El enfocó su mirada grisácea en otro punto de la habitación que no fuese la científica, recordando perfectamente porque estaba allí. – Estoy bien. – Respondió seco y tajante.

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mientes. No estás bien, estás fatal.

- Cállate. – Espetó con algo de dureza, tenía la voz ronca.

- Mortificarte por lo que ha pasado no te hará ningún bien. – Y se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente su amigo no se veía bien en absoluto. Estaba sucio y sudado, tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos y el rostro pálido y demacrado.

Se mordió el labio tratando de reprimirse. – Pero fue mi culpa. – Tono compungido.

Hanji suspiró. – No fue culpa tuya ni de nadie, Levi. En las misiones debemos asumir ese tipo de riesg…

- ¡Joder! – La interrumpió y pateó un mueble del mobiliario en su arrebato. – Se suponía que era fuerte, que volvería bien como siempre, que…

- Levi. – La chica lo cayó sujetándolo de los hombros, estaba muy nervioso. Ella entrecerró las cejas, viendo con más detalle a su pequeño amigo. Y se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Tanto… te importa?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron sorprendidos, sin saber muy bien que contestar. Abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones, sintiéndose descubierto.

- ¡¿Dónde está Mikasa?! – Una tercera voz alarmada los interrumpió, dejándolo con todas esa incógnitas confusas en la cabeza.

Ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Eren Jaeger.

Ninguno contestó, sus miradas hablaban por si solas, el castaño parecía fuera de sí. Vio llegar al mermado grupo de la legión de reconocimiento, pero no fue capaz de distinguir a su hermana de entre todos ellos, no le dio severa importancia hasta que notificó que ella no regresaba a verlo. Fue por todos los barracones preguntando, hasta que en uno de ellos un soldado de mirada caída le notificó que Ackerman había sufrido un "percance" en batalla. Rápidamente se había encaminado nervioso a las instalaciones médicas buscando algún indicio de que la morena se encontraba allí.

Lo condujeron hasta esa habitación, donde se sorprendió de encontrar al sargento con la peor cara que le había visto jamás, y a una Hanji sin atisbo de sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Dónde está…? – Empezó ahora con la voz temblando y temeroso.

Los otros seguían en silencio, como buscando las palabras para explicar lo sucedido. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, su mirada azulada se posó sobre el bulto ensangrentado que había encima de la cama. No podía ser…

- Mikasa… - Avanzó casi trastabillando. La científica le dejó pasar, pero Rivaille no se movió, estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

El rostro pálido de su hermana estaba apoyado calmamente sobre el cojín. Tenía un tono azulado horrendo, los ojos cerrados con grandes bolsas bajo estos, el negro cabello apelmazado. Vislumbró restos de sangre sobre su frente, que permanecía envuelta en una venda, tenía los labios muy rojos destacando contra la palidez sepulcral de su rostro. Las sabanas le cubrían hasta el cuello, por lo que no podía ver nada más.

Unas ganas tremendas de llorar lo atenazaron, sentía las lagrimas agolparse en el borde de sus ojos y se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo. Su mente solo gritaba constantemente: _no puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser… _pero ella estaba ahí, parecía dormida…

Nunca imaginó que algo así pudiese suceder, Mikasa siempre fue tan fuerte… siempre lo protegía de todo. Cuando eran pequeños se encargaba de despachar a los abusones que los golpeaban a Armin y el, dentro del ejercito siempre veló por su seguridad, le ayudaba y lo animaba; le abrió paso cuando caminaba con una enorme roca entre los hombros para tapar el agujero en Trost, fue en su búsqueda cuando la titán femenina lo atrapó, asistió en su pelea contra Annie y le ayudó a vencerla… siempre había estado a su lado, y ahora, ahora…

- Eren. – La voz de Hanji lo sacó de su estupor. – Ella está bien.

Tardó demasiados segundos en procesar aquello.

_Ella está bien. Ella está bien. Ella está bien. Ella está bien… Ella está bien._

- ¿Hanji-san? – Volteó algo confundido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si no fueras tan idiota te habrías dado cuenta de que aun respira, o que su corazón sigue latiendo. – Esta vez fue Rivaille quien habló, notablemente molesto.

Se giró con rapidez para comprobarlo, como si no les creyese. Colocó dos de sus dedos bajo la nariz, y aunque tardó, sintió salir el aire de esta, respiraba. Después bajó su oreja hasta el lugar donde debería estar el corazón, latía, vivo. Estaba bien. Estaba viva.

- ¿Pensabas que había muerto? – El moreno lo fulminó con sus ojos grises, su voz grave rasposa y notablemente encolerizada. – Hace falta más de una millar de esos cerdos mal olientes para eso.

- Yo… - Eren no sabía que contestar, la felicidad que embargaba su pecho al saber que Mikasa seguía con vida era demasiado. Hacia unos segundos creía haberla perdido para siempre, y ahora la recuperaba de forma brusca. – Creí…

- Pues creíste mal.

- Levi. – La científica le llamó la atención, estaba siendo demasiado cortante con el pobre muchacho que no tenía nada de culpa en todo aquello.

El moreno solo frunció más el ceño y se hundió en su propia amargura, cruzando los brazos y dándoles a ambos la espalda.

- Ella está ahora bien, solo está inconsciente. – Explicó la mujer de gafas con tranquilidad. – Sufrió algunas heridas pero nada grave que no podamos tratar.

- Entonces… ¿se pondrá bien? – Estaba muy nervioso, pero la tranquila sonrisa de la castaña y su asentimiento lograron calmarle el alma. – Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué sucedió? Mikasa nunca había vuelto así…

Zoe se removió inquieta, no sabía cómo explicarle todo ya que ni ella misma había estado presente, el único que presenció todo era el sargento enfurruñado en una silla de la habitación, y no parecía por la labor de hablar.

- La situación se complicó, aparecieron muchos anormales. – Empezó tratando de medir sus palabras para no herir la sensibilidad de su compañero. – Sufrimos numerosas bajas. Tu hermana fue atacada por uno de los anormales, fue lanzada contra un árbol y sufrió un golpe en la cabeza… eso la dejó inconsciente.

Su tono fue menguando a medida que notaba las convulsiones en los hombros de Rivaille, sabía que él estaba reviviendo todo lo sucedido con sus palabras. Pero la explicación pareció suficiente, por lo que no tendría que dar más detalles.

Eren asintió con gesto preocupado, y alternó su mirada entre la científica y Mikasa, para acabar en el sargento. El no había dicho nada de todo aquello, pero sabía que salió en la misión junto con su hermana adoptiva, ya que ahora formaban parte del mismo escuadrón.

- Señor… ¿podría contarme que sucedió? – Su pregunta era inocente, solo quería conocer los detalles, pero desconocía los estragos que la formulación de la misma hacían en el hombre.

Rivaille le dedicó una mirada que prometía una muerte dolorosa, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos no ayudaban a hacer menos atemorizante su imagen. – Fue mi culpa. – Vocalizó, y se marchó de allí sin más dando un portazo.

Eren se sobresaltó algo asustado, no esperaba tal reacción de su superior. – Hanji-san… ¿Qué quiso decir el sargento…?

La mujer suspiró observando la puerta, él ni siquiera había querido hablarle de lo que paso. Cuando lo vio regresar junto al carro donde se encontraba una Mikasa inconsciente envuelta en mantas y con la cara de un muerto supo que algo atroz debía haber ocurrido allí fuera. La chica fue trasladada y el no se apartó de su lado, la curaron y vendaron y se mantuvo en la puerta a la espera de noticias, y desde ese momento se había mantenido sentado en aquella silla junto a la cama. Tuvo que preguntar a uno de los soldados que presenció todo para enterarse.

- Al parecer el ataque que recibió Mikasa… iba dirigido a Levi. Ella lo apartó.

El castaño abrió su boca sorprendido, eso solo podía significar una cosa: que su hermana había estado dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para salvar la del sargento. Eso lo dejó más confuso aun, conocía lo suficientemente bien a la chica como para saber que no le profesaba gran simpatía al hombre, pero desde hacía tiempo intuyó que las cosas cambiaron entre ambos – y ahora temía pensar hasta que punto podía haberlos llevado tal cambio.

Ella solo actuaba así con Armin y el, especialmente con él, pero nunca demostró preocuparse hasta tal grado por nadie más. Fueron los actos de Mikasa y la cara demacrada de Rivaille los que le dieron a entender que había algo mas allá de lo que se podía ver con los ojos, y no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

- Ya veo… - Un escalofrió lo recorrió solo de imaginarse las diferentes posibilidades, los celos se abrieron paso. ¿Cómo alguien como Rivaille había llegado tan hondo en su hermana? – Será mejor que avise a los demás, estaban también preocupados.

La científica asintió comprendiendo los sentimientos que embargaban al menor en ese momento. – Pero Eren… es preferible que vengáis a verla mañana por la mañana. Ella necesita descansar.

- Está bien. – Asintió sin poner más objeción. Y dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba cubierta la morena, atreviéndose a acariciar suavemente uno de sus mechones. – Cuídela bien Hanji-san. Es mi única familia.

- Por supuesto. Déjalo en mis manos. – Y le regaló una amable sonrisa antes de despedirlo.

Justo cuando Jaeger abandonó la estancia, la figura del menudo sargento volvió a entrar silente, y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba sin decir palabra alguna. La castaña tampoco habló por un buen rato, solo viendo como el observaba a la chica en cama con ojos opacos.

- Levi. – Llamó su atención, tomando asiento en un hueco del colchón, haciendo que la mirara de frente. – Nunca te había visto así…

Sabía que necesitó salir porque no soportaba las preguntas del chico titán, ni tampoco la presencia del mismo en un momento como ese. Hanji era algo despistada, pero había sabido darse cuenta del desdén con que miraba a veces la bufanda roja que la muchacha siempre llevaba anudada al cuello – si no lo conociera tan bien habría dicho que eran celos – pero después de ver los recientes acontecimientos y su forma de comportarse… ni siquiera había vuelto a su habitación para asearse, seguía con el uniforme sucio y las ropas sudadas.

El alzó sus pequeños ojos grises. – Es mi culpa que se encuentre en ese estado.

Zoe bufó. – Supongo que nada de lo que te diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión… pero fue ella quien decidió meterse en medio y apartarte del peligro.

Esperaba que notase en la pronunciación de sus palabras lo que trataba de explicarle, Ackerman era una soldado eficiente y sumamente fiel, pero podría haberse apartado y dejar que el recibiera el golpe. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

- Yo era su objetivo, no ella.

- Pero al final la salvaste. – Añadió elevando el tono de voz un poco más y alzando los brazos. Siempre quiso que Rivaille se mostrara más expresivo, pero verlo en un estado de depresión no era lo que buscaba.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, rememorando cada fatídico segundo en su cabeza… corría, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo para salvarla, el gigante ya la tenía entre sus manos y introducía el cuerpo inerte de la chica en su boca de filosos dientes. Desesperado optó por usar las cuerdas del equipo tridimensional, enganchando uno de los extremos en la espalda del titán que estaba de rodillas.

Lo vio cerrar la mandíbula y los metros que los separaban eran demasiados. Tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo y apretó los dientes, tratando de dar su máximo esfuerzo, las espadas hacia atrás en un lateral. Los colmillos rozando la suave piel de Mikasa empezando a clavarse… Lo único que escuchó fue su propio grito de impotencia y empezó a girar perdiendo el norte de sus acciones, tocó la ardiente carne con rabia y perforó rompiendo el hueso. El gigante murió en el acto pero él seguía ciego de ira, se mantuvo como un molinete destrozando su nuca y atravesando las vertebras del cuello llegando al hueco de la garganta en centésimas de segundo. Una explosión de sangre se abrió paso a través del interior del monstruo y de entre todo el humo se lanzó hacia delante, agarrándola y rompiendo los incisivos que componían la colosal dentadura, saliendo al exterior.

Aterrizó con el cuerpo inmóvil de Mikasa agarrado con una de sus manos, jadeando sonoramente y empapado en sangre de titán. Sus ojos habían perdido vida y su piel color, pero permanecía de pie, expectante. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos más en procesar todo lo que su cuerpo había hecho al caer de rodillas y mirarla entera a su lado.

La había salvado… no, ella lo había salvado a él.

- Esta viva. – Continuó la mujer de gafas con tono suave. – Gracias a ti.

El continuaba con la mirada perdida. – Veras como pronto se recupera y volverá a entrenar y luchar como antes. Ackerman es una chica fuerte.

Ella era fuerte, mucho más que él. Ella había sido capaz de dar su vida por la suya. Él era solo un cobarde que no sabía aceptar la verdad.

- Lo sé.

El silencio se hizo presente durante unos minutos, hasta que fue ella quien decidió romperlo.

- Mmm muchos soldados heridos han pasado por aquí, pero nunca habías relegado tu aseo personal por cuidar a uno, ¿no es curioso? – Empezó con una risita, se había dado cuenta enseguida de que no actuaba como con el resto.

El moreno la miró como si repara en ese mismo detalle justo ahora, en sus ropas llenas de manchas de sangre, tierra y polvo. Hanji continuó.

- ¿Es porque es tu mano derecha? ¿O se debe a algo ma…?

- Cállate. – La cortó frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos. Si ya era evidente no quería que lo recordara, le parecía patético demostrar sus debilidades.

- Oh, veo que no iba tan desencaminada cuando sugerí lo de los bebes genéticamente perfectos…

- Hanji. – Su tono era de amenaza, quería que se detuviera.

- ¿Me equivoco? – Insistió con una ceja alzada. Oh por dios, en su vida imaginó ver algo así. Él, el gran Sargento Rivaille… ¿enamorado? ¿De verdad lo estaba?

- Es… complicado. – Intentó decir, pero se alarmó al ver la risa ilusionada de la mujer. – No es lo que piensas. – Se apresuró a decir, moviendo las manos. – Ella y yo no tenemos _ese _tipo de relación, es solo que…

- Te importa. – Terminó por él, volviendo a su inusual seriedad. – Mucho.

- Es muy fuerte.

Sabía que su amiga no necesitaba más palabras para entender lo que eso significaba. Por mucho que parecieran odiarse, por muchas veces que se insultaran o faltaran el respeto al otro, nada quitaba los años de amistad y camaradería que habían compartido. Ninguna mujer había llegado tan lejos como Zoe hasta ahora en las legiones de reconocimiento y eso se debía a los más de cinco años que llevaban dentro del ejército.

Ella misma lo había visto ascender desde que fue presentado como un delincuente de las calles a quien Irvin había tomado bajo su mano para entrenar en el arte de matar titanes, hasta ser nombrado y reconocido como el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad.

Era un título muy solitario, suponía una carga extra adosada sobre sus menudos hombros, llegar a un lugar tan elevado que nadie más podía alcanzar. Y ahora Mikasa portaba un titulo similar, había escalado hasta llegar a lo alto, donde él esperaba.

Era muy fuerte. Era capaz de entenderlo, y él a ella.

- Entiendo. – Y después señaló a la menor con uno de sus dedos. - ¿Lo… sabe?

Levi bufó exasperado. – Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? No eres muy expresivo que se diga. – Comentó tratando de mejorar el ambiente.

- ¿Cómo va a saber lo que ni siquiera yo sé?

Las preguntas pululaban en su mente, ¿de verdad le importaba tanto esa cadete? ¿Podría ser cierto lo que Hanji sugería? No podía negar la atracción física que sentía por la muchacha, y tampoco las agradables charlas que compartían, y estaba seguro de que ella se sentía – si bien quizás no tanto – ciertamente confusa como él.

Lo compadeció con una calma sonrisa. – Para empezar deberías ser tu mismo quien se aclare… aunque creo que ya es bastante obvio. – Y dijo lo último casi en un murmullo. - ¿Qué sentiste al besarla?

Rivaille casi se cayó de la silla.

Su rostro pálido adquirió un tenue color rosado en las mejillas, insuflándole algo de vitalidad, por su boca solo salían incoherencias y palabras incompletas. – Cuando… tú, ¿Cómo sabes?

La científica soltó una carcajada, algo feliz por hacerle variar la expresión aunque fuera un poco al amargado sargento. – Deberías verte la cara.

- Contéstame Hanji. – Esta vez enfadado, si ella los había visto… podría haberlo hecho alguien más.

- Era solo una hipótesis, pero picaste a la primera. – Le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Y bien?

Se quedó sin palabras sin saber que contestar exactamente, lo había pillado desprevenido, a él, el rey de la inexpresividad y la calma. Joder con esa mujer, todo lo relacionado a Mikasa conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Inquirió algo decepcionada, pero decidió no presionar más el punto, el se veía realmente mal con todo el asunto. – Yo creo que te da miedo admitirlo.

El se sobó la cara, enmarañando su negro cabello. – Por dios… es solo una niña.

Ella soltó una risita. – En un mundo como este, la edad no importa en lo absoluto. – Y después se levantó de la cama dispuesta a marcharse. – Solo debes centrarte en vivir plenamente cada segundo y disfrutar de la gente a tu alrededor antes de que se marchen sin que te des cuenta.

Sus ónices grises la miraron meditabundos un par de segundos, entendiendo al instante el mensaje que Zoe le estaba dando con toda esa charla. La científica le sonrió agitando la mano y tomando el pomo de la puerta. – Descansa, Levi. Y ves a limpiarte lo más pronto posible.

- Hanji. – La detuvo, el seguía sentado en la silla de espaldas a la castaña. – Gracias.

Y aunque no la veía supo que su sonrisa era enorme. – No hay de qué.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio los envolvió de nuevo, pero Mikasa no hablaría.

Con mucho cuidado se acercó hasta poder verla más de cerca. Recordaba tenerla entre sus brazos tras haber matado al titán y sacado de su boca, los dientes de este apenas la habían rozado pero si presentaba unas pequeñas heridas en el abdomen. La llamó esperando que se levantara pero no lo hizo, la zarandeó en el suelo sin respuesta alguna.

_¡Mikasa joder!_

Había perdido los nervios viéndola ahí tirada, tan quieta. Hasta que se decidió a comprobar su ritmo cardiaco y respiró con alivio, respiraba con dificultad y presentaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero estaba viva.

Verla sumida en aquel estado inconsciente, tan impotente le destrozaba los nervios. Y pensar que podía haber sido él en su lugar, podría haber alertado antes el peligro y apartarla, recibir el golpe el mismo. Tal vez, debido a su mayor experiencia en batalla habría salido mejor parado, y ella no estaría en cama y no tendría que lamentar nada. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

Hanji le había comentado su estado al hacerle una revisión completa, puesto que él se lo exigió nada más verla salir de la habitación. Una contusión en la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe contra el árbol – razón que le provocó su estado actual -, pero que no presentaba signos de derrame; hematomas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, un par de costillas machacadas y heridas superficiales en el vientre por la mordedura del gigante. Según ella, despertaría en uno o dos días como mucho, y se recuperaría perfectamente.

Con delicadeza tomó su mano entre las suyas, estaba congelada. – Eres una completa idiota… – Le dijo en un susurro, y cerró los ojos, el cansancio lo aplastaba.

Sin saber cómo se quedó dormido con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el mullido colchón, sentado e inclinado en la silla y agarrando entre las suyas la mano de Mikasa…

…

El sonido de unas voces familiares lo despertó. Alzó la cabeza como si fuera un resorte, y al momento un agudo dolor de espalda lo sobrecogió, había dormido toda la maldita noche en esa incómoda postura… Observó que sus manos seguían unidas con curiosidad, sin saber definir con exactitud el extraño cumulo de sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

- Uh. ¿Sargento Rivaille? – La voz de uno de los cadetes, cuyo nombre creyó recordar como Jin, Jan o algo así lo interrumpió, ganándose su antipatía. Jean, eso era.

Instantáneamente deshizo el agarre, aunque por estar de espaldas ninguno se dio cuenta. Volteó observando al particular grupo comandado por Eren Jaeger, detrás pudo distinguir a su rubio amigo, Armin, el tal Jean, un rapado que identificó como Connie y la conocida ladrona de patatas en la cocina Sasha Braus; los cinco acompañados por Hanji Zoe.

- Solo pasaba a ver como estaba Ackerman. – Dijo en el tono más irritante y frio que le fue posible. – Ya me iba.

Y salió casi de forma apresurada de allí. Por supuesto había mentido, seguía con las mismas ropas del día anterior, manchadas y sudorosas, pero salió tan rápido que al parecer la única que lo notificó fue la científica. Maldijo su suerte, su vida, y por ultimo su deplorable aspecto, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha, y tal vez podría aclarar todas esas jodidas dudas.

Había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte dos veces en muy poco tiempo… parecía como si alguien le estuviese mandando una señal, y si debía interpretar algo, eso sería indudablemente que era mejor alejarse de Mikasa Ackerman…

Ella no despertó esa noche tampoco.

Hanji le permitía pasar las noches sentado frente a su cama con la excusa de ser el mismo quien la vigilara, pero Rivaille desaparecía en cuanto las voces de los compañeros de la muchacha se hacían audibles – quienes iban a visitarla en las mañanas. Llevaba dos días dormitando a su lado, y en la tarde del tercero se enteró de que había despertado justo cuando Eren fue a visitarla. Decidió no molestarse en volver hasta que ella fuese capaz de salir por propia cuenta de esa habitación – no sabría que decirle tampoco – y descargar sus frustraciones mientras tanto en tareas campestres. Como cortar leña, pero su frustración terminó por destrozar el tronco que usaban como apoyo.

Nadie había visto perder los nervios jamás al sargento Levi, era un hombre frio de serio semblante y tono neutral, pero ahora estaba especialmente irritable, y aunque no se desquitara con ninguno de ellos, todos notaron un cambio en su actitud.

Llevaba aproximadamente una semana haciendo lo mismo, se levantaba y desayunaba de mala gana, acudía el cuartel para terminar haciendo papeleo hasta la hora de comer. Y después se dedicaba a matar el tiempo – y reprimir sus ganas de ver a la morena – leyendo, limpiando o con más papeleo. En definitiva, una semana sin ver a Mikasa.

Hasta a Hanji le extrañó su rara conducta y su alegación de que "tenía mejores cosas que hacer" cuando la de gafas le preguntaba la razón por la que no acudía a ver a la chica. Pero esa había sido su resolución final, alejarse en la medida de lo posible de ella y quizás de esa forma podría olvidar lo sucedido, y volver a ser como era antes. Sin nada que perder.

Eso era lo más seguro.

La castaña le notificó de la rápida recuperación de ella – aunque él no le pidió oírlo, sabía que necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba – y su dada de alta en buenas condiciones, solo tendría que guardar reposo por unos días más y tras una última evaluación para verificar que todo había sanado perfectamente y que la herida en la cabeza no le dejó secuelas, podría reingresar en el ejercito.

El sabía que sería inevitable, por eso no le extrañó nada encontrársela de frente en mitad del campo donde se hallaba solo cortando leña.

- Ackerman. – Fue su escueto saludo, mirándola apenas.

- Rivaille. – Lo igualó, aunque en un tono distinto.

El bufó sabiendo que era su turno de hablar y se incorporó, apoyando el hacha en el suelo. - ¿No se suponía que estarías en reposo?

Mikasa tomó eso como una ventaja para acercarse más a él, caminando en su dirección tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. – Hanji-san ya me confirmó que estoy perfectamente, mis heridas se han curado con naturalidad y el golpe en la cabeza también ha sanado por completo.

- Hmm. Bien. – Comentó, aunque por dentro estaba aliviado.

La chica juntó sus manos tras la espalda. – Gracias por salvarme… - Dijo en un tono muy bajo, y sin verlo, estaba exponiendo su orgullo como guerrera.

En aquellos momentos el habría esbozado una efímera sonrisa y bromeado sobre el hecho, pero no ahora. – Era mi deber.

- Aun así…

- Ackerman. – La interrumpió súbitamente y de forma cortante. – Le he pedido a Irvin que cancele nuestros entrenamientos.

El rostro de ella cambió y frunció el ceño sin entender. - ¿Cómo…?

- Ya no entrenaras mas conmigo, a partir de ahora volverás con tu grupo.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué? – Parecía indignada.

Rivaille la observó con frialdad. – No sirve de nada tratar de entrenar a alguien que no entiende nada de lo que le enseñas.

La morena se mostraba confusa sin saber que decir, el parecía demasiado serio. – Durante estas dos semanas conseguí perfeccionar mis movimientos y…

- No es eso a lo que me refería. – El dejó el hacha en el suelo y avanzó un par de pasos. – Mi objetivo era completarte como guerrera, es cierto que mejoraste en el combate, pero sigues actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Se estaba refiriendo al ataque del titán? ¿Al instante en que ella lo apartó y recibió el golpe? Lo observaba con incredulidad, si ella había cometido tal acción – aunque fuese de forma inconsciente – era porque quiso protegerlo y apartarle del peligro. No necesito pensarlo para saber que eso era lo que quería hacer.

- Es igual que cuando la titán femenina capturó a Eren. – La muchacha se tensó ante la mención del suceso, no le gustaba volver a esos tiempos turbios. – Te descontrolaste y estuviste a punto de morir… si no llego a estar ahí…

_Como esta vez. _Se cortó de decir, ya era la segunda vez que la rescataba de morir ante una de esas gigantescas moles, y en esta ultima había estado a punto de ser devorada por la mitad, unos centímetros más, unas milésimas de segundo mas y su abdomen habría sido perforado.

- Eso sucedió hace ya casi un año. – Se defendió con el entrecejo fruncido, en todo ese tiempo había conseguido cambiar, y para bien. Era mucho más fuerte.

- Y sin embargo cometiste el mismo error. – Le espetó con dureza dejándola sin palabras.

¿Estaba afirmando que fue un _error_ protegerlo del peligro? ¿Qué acaso no entendía el porqué lo hizo? Y por primera vez fue incapaz de ver translucir nada de sus ojos grises.

- Lo hice para…

- ¿Para protegerme? – La interrumpió otra vez, elevando el tono. – No seas ridícula Ackerman. De haber estado en tu lugar podría haber llevado mejor la situación, te falta demasiada experiencia en batalla.

La joven se quedó sin palabras. El nunca la había tratado con tanta dureza, ni siquiera al principio, cuando ella pensaba que era un enano malhumorado a quien no le importaba nada más que su pedante culo. El no era así… ¿entonces… porque ahora le decía toda aquella sarta de sandeces?

- Pueden decir que eres la mejor guerrera de la humanidad, que vales por más de cien hombres juntos… – Y se acercó aun mas, elevando sus brazos de mangas arremangadas. – Pero en realidad solo eres alguien que actúa sin pensar y cuya necedad acabará contigo.

Mikasa se sintió impotente ante todo lo dicho por el hombre, esperaba todo menos esas palabras de él. Si se trataba solo de una reprimenda por su comportamiento, ¿Por qué insistía en alejarla y cancelar sus entrenamientos?

- Rivaille. – Balbuceó impactada, su cabeza no llegaba a procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era como si hubiera vivido una mentira para con él durante casi un año y ahora se destapara su verdadera personalidad repulsiva.

- Es todo lo que tenía que decir. – Y deshizo sus pasos, agachándose para recoger el hacha y seguir con sus labores.

Había optado por alejarla, esa era su elección. Todo lo que permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado terminaba sucumbiendo, todos morían, pero ella había sabido mantenerse de pie hasta el momento. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de no haberla corrompido ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo más lograría pasar a su lado sin caer?

Muchos habían muerto, numerosas pérdidas que lo aplastaban con fuerza, cargando su conciencia de culpa. Pero no estaba preparado para enfrentar la suya, no lo estaba en absoluto. Solo se estaba protegiendo… si se deshacía de todo lo relacionado con Mikasa, entonces quizás, si la ocasión se repetía y ella no volvía, tal vez no resultaría tan doloroso.

- Sargento. – Su voz sonó dura y fría, no pensaba dejarse pisotear tan fácilmente. – Déjeme pelear una sola vez más contra usted.

Ella acababa de volver a tratarlo con formalidad, ¿significaba eso que definitivamente todo nexo se había deshecho entre ambos?

La miró expectante con una ceja enarcada. - ¿Una vez más?

- Si. – Y asintió para reafirmar su solicitud. – Déjeme demostrarle que soy tan fuerte como dicen.

- Eso no me interesa en lo absoluto, mi decisión ya fue tomada. – Añadió con tono desganado, desestimando su petición.

Pero Mikasa no se rendiría. – Entonces tómelo como… una despedida.

Se miraron a los ojos durante extensos segundos. Negro contra plata. Opacidad contra frialdad. _Una despedida_… eso significaba el adiós definitivo, sus palabras y su trato cortante habían logrado su objetivo. Conocía a la muchacha como para saber que Mikasa no le lloriquearía por una explicación, no le echaría en cara todo por lo que habían pasado, no le recordaría los besos y las caricias. No haría nada, porque era orgullosa y no toleraba que alguien la menospreciara injustamente, como él había hecho.

- Está bien. – Lo consintió porque no veía forma de negarle algo más a esa mujer, suficiente esfuerzo estaba haciendo ya. – Dentro de tres días, a la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre.

La chica asintió y se dio la vuelta, empezando a dar apresurados pasos contrario a su dirección, necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de su lado, pero la voz de él la detuvo una vez más.

- Ackerman. Después, quiero que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí. Nunca más.

Vio sus ojos negros abrirse mínimamente por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y giró. Levi creyó ver un pequeño rastro acuoso asomarse al borde de sus largas pestañas oscuras, pero no supo si simplemente era una alucinación. Lo único que guardaba consigo era la amarga sensación que le quedaba en la boca tras haber visto por última vez su rostro dolido, con esas últimas palabras, que le habían removido las entrañas.

Miró el tronco de madera que había sobre el tocón. Agarró el hacha y descargó un potente golpe sobre el mismo soltando una maldición por la boca y toda su rabia.

La madera cayó partida en dos, y el hierro acabó incrustado ocasionando un profundo corte en el tocón. – Joder. – Siseó entre dientes apretando la mandíbula y haciendo fuerza para desenterrar el hacha.

Miró al cielo unos segundos, estaba nublado y empezaba a refrescar, pronto llovería. Y estaba seguro de que en los próximos días también lo haría…

Cuando Mikasa se encontró con Eren de camino a su cabaña, lo único que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse a sus brazos y esconder el rostro entre sus hombros, mientras el castaño le daba calmas palmaditas en la espalda y la miraba confuso preguntando la razón de su estado. Ella le diría que no se encontraba bien y que la presión le podía, que solo necesitaba descansar; él la creería y la acompañaría a su habitación, terminando de consolarla y recordándole lo fuerte que se ha vuelto. Mikasa le sonreiría y le agradecería por ayudarla, acurrucada en su cama y guardando el verdadero motivo de su mal estar, y el joven se rascaría la nuca sonrojado diciéndole que para eso estaban los hermanos.

_Hermanos…_ y ella se recordaría una vez más, que por mucho que intentara, Eren nunca dejaría de verla como a un miembro de su familia. Él se iría y las ganas de llorar volverían, porque sabía que nunca la querría como ella lo hacía, porque nunca la correspondería, y porque el único hombre que había logrado comprender sus sentimientos, la había abandonado.

…

Los tres días pasaron deprisa. El sol había caído y una suave llovizna empezó a caer poco después. Estaban solos, en aquel campo árido desierto, retándose con la mirada, los uniformes puestos y las espadas en las manos. Ninguno de los dos acordó que sería una lucha con armas, pero ambos las habían empuñado desde el principio, como dando a entender que esta vez era serio, y que con ello, cortarían toda unión. Con aquel filo simbólico.

Sus pasos sonaban como susurros por la tierra reblandecida, daban vueltas uno alrededor del otro, observándose con frialdad, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Aferró entre sus dedos la empuñadura de sus finas espadas, sentía el metal frio contra su piel, y el agua que caía a su alrededor no ayudaba a mitigar esa sensación, tenía el negro cabello apelmazado y las cejas fruncidas.

El por su parte estaba más bien confundido respecto a la desembocadura de toda esa discusión, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era lo mejor, que ella lo odiara. Siempre fue lo correcto, nunca debió hacer caso a esa naciente curiosidad sobre la chica que lo carcomía desde el día que la vio por primera vez, la infravaloró tanto… Su mayor error fue acercarse, y ahora estaba atrapado en una tela de araña de la que no estaba seguro querer escapar.

Mikasa lo fulminaba con sus ojos negros, su expresión era de verdadero enfado, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre, primero la acercaba y después trataba de apartarla como si fuese la peor mierda sobre la tierra, como si ya no mereciera sus atenciones. No entendía nada ni como habían llegado a esa situación.

La primera en atacar fue ella, levantó sus armas de agudo filo y atacó con la primera, él la desvió con facilidad, pero la siguiente le costó más de detener, la morena atacaba con fuerza, como si tuviera la intención de cortar. Mikasa atacó frontalmente, y el cruzó las suyas sobre la cabeza para protegerse, solamente se defendía, tenía miedo de atacarla, si el frenesí de la batalla lo poseía… ella no era un titán, pero sus instintos primarios florecían más deprisa de lo acostumbrado cuando la tenía tan cerca.

Ella dio un par de vueltas, soltando estocadas sin piedad, el detuvo todas y cada una de ellas, nivelando la fuerza en sus paradas y ajustando los pasos que daba sobre la arena mojada. Cada vez que sus espadas chocaban saltaban chispas y gotas de agua, cuando las mantenían relajadas el líquido transparente se deslizaba por su filo hasta que la danza daba inicio de nuevo.

La lluvia arreciaba a cada momento, haciendo más dificultosa la visión puesto que oscurecía el cielo y apelmazaba sus pestañas haciéndolas más pesadas. Sentía difícil concentrarse viendo como la camisa empapada se apegaba a cada facción de su cuerpo, como definía las curvas de sus pechos y sus caderas y como oscurecía la sombra sobre sus ojos azabaches…

Una espada se coló por sus defensas por sobre su hombro, nuevamente agradeció a sus reflejos innatos, y movió la cabeza a un lado para esquivarla. Un escalofrió lo recorrió pensando que de no ser porque en el último momento lo consiguió, habría cortado carne, y ella lo sabía. Eso lo hizo preguntarse hasta qué punto se tomaba en serio aquella pelea de espadas.

Esto no era como en el resto de ocasiones, donde se golpeaban con puños y patadas, donde un golpe no producía mucho más que un pequeño morado. Ahora arriesgaban sus vidas y su integridad, si la cuchilla los alcanzaba, sangraban; si la espada se les clavaba, morían. Y ninguno podía permitirse morir en este instante.

Esta vez fue él quien atacó, apartando con una la derecha de ella, y enviando la izquierda directa a la muñeca que sostenía la izquierda. Pero ella giró el puño en el último momento y solo impactó contra el acero, Mikasa le lanzó entonces una patada que el bajó con su antebrazo a la vez que detenía una estocada certera a su espalda.

Daban vueltas, chocando metal con metal, chapoteando en el suelo encharcado con cada paso. Rivaille dio una vuelta en el aire, y atacó desde arriba, ella lo golpeó en equis y lo lanzó lejos, haciendo que arrastrara barro en sus botas al caer, sin dejarlo reponerse se lanzó en su ataque y una nueva estocada fue detenida por el moreno con dificultad.

Ella atacó entonces con la segunda espada, debido a que él tenía los brazos cruzados al haber parado la primera de ellas. Levi la detuvo con éxito, pero ella no dispuesta a cederle ni un milímetro le envió una patada alta que acabó impactando en el rostro del moreno. Inmediatamente después atacó con sus afiladas armas, el había levantado la mano para protegerse la cara, y el siguiente ataque terminó por cortar su antebrazo.

Se apartó dando dos saltos hacia atrás y tomando distancia. Apreció que no era muy profunda, pero si lo suficiente como para sangrar, manchando su chaqueta marrón de la legión. El la miró entonces, la mirada herida, como su cuerpo, Mikasa había sido capaz de cortarlo…

Pero la frialdad que halló en sus ojos le dio a entender que eso era lo que ella buscaba desde el principio, decidió entonces no ceder ni un milímetro mas. Corrió en su dirección a una velocidad de vértigo, tanto que a ojos de la morena se antojó como una borrosa sombra oscura, extendiendo sus espadas por delante.

Dio una vuelta y se posicionó de espaldas a la chica, y cuando ella atacó, paró ambas espadas y terminó de voltear desequilibrándola, su juego de pies seguía siendo mejor. Dejó de bloquear una de sus armas y golpeó la mano que la sostenía con la empuñadura de la suya.

La chica profirió un gritito, y soltó el arma en un acto reflejo por el dolor. Rivaille no se detuvo ahí, pensaba demostrarle que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo superior. Se alejó y saltó, adoptando su forma de torbellino, Mikasa apenas pudo defenderse con una espada, puesto que él se había encargado de patear la otra lejos. Su constante lluvia de ataques había empezado a arrinconarla, y parecía que eso era lo que estaba buscando.

Quería acabar cuanto antes con esa estúpida pelea, la sangre le hervía y sentía unas ganas inmensas de estamparla contra el suelo y detenerla. Pero ella seguía siendo buena, la mejor con la que se había topado hasta la fecha, y se defendía con una sola de sus espadas.

El avanzó, y golpeó el filo de su espada con una de las suyas, desplazándola por la fuerza ejercida, inmediatamente después la volvió a golpear con la otra, con una fuerza mayor, haciendo que ella la alejara con su brazo entumecido, aun si no la soltó. En ese momento aprovechó para propinarle una patada en el estomago que la mandó derecha contra la pared de una de las casetas que tenía detrás.

Levi estuvo buscando exactamente eso. Cansado ya de toda esa estúpida pelea, se paró frente a ella, y enfocó sus ojos grises en los suyos. Y de pronto lanzó con fuerza sus dos espadas al suelo, produciendo un sordo sonido de metal golpeando la tierra, y dejando momentáneamente sorprendida a Mikasa.

El empezó a avanzar con paso firme en su dirección desarmado, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para levantar la que todavía le quedaba en las manos. Aun apegada a la pared le lanzó una estocada, el apenas ladeó la cabeza, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla que empezó a sangrar rápidamente, tampoco se molestó en esquivar otro que le rozó el hombro, ni un tercero en el borde de la mandíbula. El apenas se movía para minimizar el daño de sus heridas.

- ¡Alejate! – Le gritó con la ansiedad brotando por su garganta. No quería que se acercara a ella, no quería que la tocara.

Mandó la espada directamente al hombro del él, pero más suave y con menos fuerza, su cercanía la había mermado. Rivaille alzó la mano izquierda y detuvo el golpe, sintiendo como el filo del arma le perforaba la carne. Sin importarle la agarró, apretando con sus dedos.

- Ya basta… - Empezó con su tono inexpresivo.

- No te me acerques… - Siseó ella con los dientes apretados y sin soltar el arma, la sangre que emanaba de él se escurría por el borde, cayendo como gotas negras al suelo.

- Ackerman. – La morena negó con la cabeza, tratando de impedirle el avance, empujando la espada en su dirección, pero él no cedió un ápice y avanzó otro paso. – Mikasa.

Su nombre en sus labios la desarmó por completo, y las rodillas empezaron a temblarle, no quería hacer esto, no quería herirle, pero… - Detente. – Casi le suplicó, solo quería alejarse de él, correr lejos de su lado y apartar de su cabeza todo lo que sucedió entre los dos.

Él le arrebató el arma de la mano cuando ella aflojó su agarre, parcialmente rendida y la tiró al suelo cerca de las suyas, lo suficientemente lejos como para ser capaz de agarrarla antes de que tratara de empuñar alguna de ellas.

- Cálmate, maldita sea. – Murmuró enfadado, cansado ya de todo. Se había acercado tanto que sus alientos se entremezclaban, así como el vaho que escapaba de sus labios. La lluvia seguía cayendo a su alrededor.

Le dolía horrores la mano joder, y también la mejilla, el corte era más profundo de lo que esperó. La miró detenidamente unos segundos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, no pensaba dejarla escapar, aclararían todo allí y ahora. Parecía asustada. _Mierda…_

Si algo no quería, es que ella de entre todos le tuviese miedo. Sabía que no la heriría, que no la dañaría, pero a Mikasa no le preocupaban las heridas físicas, sino las que el dejó más adentro, las que no se veían, no quiso dejarle volverlas a abrir.

Rivaille no le dio tiempo a pensar cuando la empotró contra la dura madera y presionó su propio cuerpo contra el de ella, colocando sus manos a ambos lados impidiéndole escapar, la tenía acorralada, debería enfrentarlo.

- No voy a hacerte nada. – Vocalizó cerca de su oído, pero sin perder el contacto visual. Su tono era grave, masculino, pero se sentía diferente a siempre, parecía… afectado. – Déjame explicarme.

- No necesito que me expliques nada. – Respondió tratando de concentrar todas sus fuerzas en mantener su oposición a él. – Tu juego acaba aquí.

El suspiró sonoramente, las gotas resbalando por su barbilla mezclándose con el rojo de la sangre. – Lo que dije fue una idiotez. – Tratar de separarla de él fue una idiotez, solo se había estado comportando como un cobarde porque tenía miedo.

Nunca se permitió querer nada, se regía por el hecho de que todo lo preciado para él moría, su madre, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus camaradas. Todo lo que tocaban sus manos se corrompía, y se esfumaba en cenizas. Todo, menos ella. Y por eso le tenía miedo.

- Lo que dijiste demostró cómo eres en verdad. – Le dijo con dureza, la cercanía parecía afectarle tanto como a él, pero ninguno cedía. – Cuando alguien se convierte en una carga para ti, simplemente lo abandonas.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – Enarco una ceja incrédulo. El efecto de sus palabras fue mayor del esperado, quiso alejarla, pero no hasta el extremo de odiarlo. ¿O sí?

- No… – Hacía tiempo que su concepción del sargento cambió radicalmente, y se obligó a no creer sus frías palabras. - Pero nos equivocamos constantemente. – Y ella también podría haberlo estado todo este tiempo, ciega ante la verdad que escondía el guerrero más fuerte de la humanidad.

El revolvió su cabeza frustrado. – Eres una completa estúpida, Ackerman. – Espetó con dureza. Cuando le había dicho aquello, muy en el fondo esperaba que ella comprendiera el porqué lo hacía, que no lo juzgara. Pero no había sido capaz de verlo.

- ¿Perdón? – Estaba indignada, ¿ahora la insultaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Maldita sea, seguía cegada por el idiota de Eren… Su tono altanero y su mirada acusadora fueron todo lo que necesitó para explotar.

- Fui yo quien te cargó cuando perdiste la consciencia y te llevó a que te atendieran porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de protegerme de un titán que podría haber despachado solo. Y también fui yo quien pasó toda la noche a tu lado… - Se detuvo en su arrebato para tomar aire, ella lo miraba parcialmente sorprendida. – Joder me tuviste muy preocupado.

Mikasa estaba confusa. – No entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

- ¿No te das cuenta? – Inquirió, los centímetros que los separaban de altura estaban mortificándolo.

No, no se había dado cuenta. O tal vez si lo había hecho, pero no quería que él le confesara lo que ya creía saber, no estaba preparada para oírlo ni darle una respuesta. Y él lo sabía ya de antemano, aunque tampoco tuviese muy claro que era exactamente lo que quería de ella. Le dijese lo que le dijese, siempre elegiría a uno, y no sería él…

- Rivaille…

Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente, y la respiración empezó a cortársele, era incapaz de contenerse cuando lo tenía tan cerca, era innegable que por mucho que lo intentara, la corriente que la unía a ese hombre no desaparecería.

El perfiló con su mano izquierda – la del antebrazo herido – la mejilla donde residía la cicatriz que su hermano le provocó, tintándola con su propia sangre diluida, por el agua que se escurría entre sus cuerpos.

- ¿Cómo puedes no haberte percatado ya? – Vocalizó muy bajo, cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. Acercó sus labios allí, y mordió la junta de la mandíbula, deslizando apenas sus dientes.

- No… aléjate. – Trató de apartarlo extasiada, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros y ejerciendo fuerza, pero no consiguió moverlo apenas un centímetro. Estaba perdida.

El actuó de forma salvaje, la agarró con dureza de las caderas y la levantó, empotrándola inmediatamente después contra la pared de nuevo, pero esta vez obligándola a agarrarse a él para no caerse. Mikasa se recriminó mentalmente cuando sus piernas se enroscaron de forma instintiva a la cintura del sargento, y sus manos reafirmaron el agarre sobre sus hombros.

Levi le sonrió de lado, satisfecho con su reacción. – No seré tan estúpido como para alejarte otra vez. – Y después lo sintió besar su cuello y el húmedo tacto de su lengua en aquella zona.

Ella pegó más su cuerpo al de él - parecían fundirse uno en el otro por el efecto del agua -, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso a su piel, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras azabache de su corto cabello.

- ¿Por qué me dices… eso ahora? – Hablaba entrecortada y en un tono muy bajo, sus caricias le nublaban la mente, pero necesitaba saber la razón de porque la había tratado así. Seguía enfadada con él, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de otro modo a su presencia…

Sus besos ascendieron hasta llegar al borde de su rostro, besó sus pómulos, las comisuras, la punta de su nariz, y lamió provocativamente la zona que el manchó de rojo con anterioridad. – Me das miedo Mikasa Ackerman. – Admitió para su sorpresa, y siguió con sus besos y roces por toda la extensión de su cara, exceptuando sus labios, no los tocaría por el momento… - Todo lo que está a mi lado un tiempo acaba muriendo, pero tú no.

No necesitó que terminara. Temía perderla, temía que ella acabara pereciendo como siempre le sucedía, ni siquiera fue capaz de mantener vivos a Petra, Erd, Auruo y Gunter, ¿sucedería lo mismo con ella, la perdería? Estuvo a punto, y la experiencia resultó ser peor de lo esperado. Por eso sintió la necesidad de alejarla, tal vez si lo hacía… ella no se vería corrompida por él.

La morena lo miró como si acabara de confesarle el secreto mejor guardado del mundo, y se enterneció por la sinceridad que reflejaba los ojos del hombre. Con cuidado ascendió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla que ella misma cortó, la sangre seguía manando pero en menor cantidad.

- Lo siento. – Musitó, y empezó a extender el color rojizo por el borde de sus labios, como si fuera un pintalabios, que se mezcló con la palidez que usualmente adornaba la boca de él.

Rivaille suspiró aliviado, ella había entendido, y lo había perdonado.

- Soy yo el que siente haberse comportado como un idiota.

Mikasa enmarcó su rostro con las manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos, dispuesta a besarlo y terminar con toda aquella tensión. Pero el la detuvo con un murmullo. – Dijimos que no se repetiría. – Ella lo miró perpleja, como dándole a entender que la situación en la que se encontraban no daba mayor salida, pero él le ofreció una de sus típicas sonrisas fantasma. – No te besaré… por el momento.

Afianzó la presión en sus cinturas, y volvió a su recorrido por el cuello de la joven, con sus manos dibujó un camino ascendente desde las caderas, delineó todo el contorno de su cuerpo empapado y apretó las finas costillas, rodeando después con sus dedos el inicio de sus pechos. Deslizó sus inquietos dedos por la costura de la camisa donde estaban los botones, y encontró el primero, sacándolo de su lugar, y repitiendo la acción con el segundo y el tercero.

Su escote quedó a la vista, y no dudó en pasear por el lugar sus labios, manchando de rojo la carne clara y suave de la muchacha. La lluvia se deslizaba por su cuerpo, haciendo líquidos los sabores que ella desprendía en su boca, mezclados con el ferroso de su propia sangre. Mikasa le acariciaba la rasposa nuca con pasión contenida, el apenas la estaba tocando, y todo su cuerpo ya respondía de forma abrupta a cada una de sus caricias.

El no era ni sería nunca Eren, no le profesaba sentimientos amorosos ni sentía la necesidad de protegerlo a toda costa de todo. Pero veía algo imposible colocar a su hermano adoptivo en una situación tan comprometida como en la que se encontraba.

Su corazón era para Eren, su cuerpo sin embargo, le pertenecía por completo a Rivaille.

Decidió terminar pronto con su inactividad, y ella misma también puso sus manos en movimiento, recorriendo el cuello del hombre, acariciando la pequeña herida a un lado de la mandíbula y depositando su boca después allí, succionando. Sus delgados dedos siguieron el camino abajo, topándose con la corbatilla blanca de Levi, inmediatamente se dirigieron a desabotonarle la camisa, y en cuanto sus manos tuvieron acceso, se adentraron tocando la piel caliente del sargento. El parecía estar ardiendo.

- Joder, Ackerman… - Le mordió el hueso de la clavícula haciéndola gemir. Acabó con el resto de botones, exponiendo sus pechos cubiertos por el top negro, y todo su delgado abdomen hasta el borde de los pantalones.

Sus dedos hambrientos por sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo se adentraron precipitadamente, marcando el rastro que sus yemas le dejaban por la piel. Sus labios habían recorrido cada punto de su escote y besado hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, enloqueciendo por momentos. El soltó un gruñido y estampó su cadera contra la suya.

Mikasa se dio cuenta entonces, si no se detenían ahora…

Le recogió la cara con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla. Sus ojos grises estaban opacos y turbados. Y entonces lo besó. Lo besó por todas las razones equivocadas y por las que no lo estaban tanto, lo besó porque en ese momento sentía una inmensa necesidad de volver a tenerlo consigo, a su lado, como algo más que un amigo. Necesitaba al hombre con el que era capaz de desahogarse, el que brindaba su compañía y confianza, y sabía que lo encontraría entre sus labios…

El agua de lluvia se escurría entre ambos, filtrándose por sus labios unidos, a través de los recovecos que surgían entre sus bocas a cada que el beso se volvía más demandante. Se deslizaba por sus ropas, por las mejillas de él, les apelmazaba el pelo, y unía sus flequillos.

Los labios de Rivaille recordaban a la perfección la textura de los suyos, se solapaban sincrónicamente, ajustándose al contorno del otro. Mordió cariñosamente el inferior y Mikasa expelió un suspiro, hecho que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en aquella dulce boca que por semanas había anhelado.

Se abalanzó sobre ella de forma hambrienta, atrapándola con sus brazos, sin permitirle escapatoria, e imprimiendo fuerza en la unión entre sus bocas, quería saborear de nuevo toda su maravillosa gama de sabores.

Sus lenguas jugaban en una batalla sin fin donde no había perdedor, y donde tampoco cabía el oxígeno, por más que sus pulmones pidieran a gritos un poco de aire. Levi ya había olvidado lo que era respirar, no se cansaba de ahogarse en los rosados labios de la chica, y ella tampoco parecía cansarse de los suyos…

Su espalda subía y bajaba rozando la dura madera, el había empezado a moverse casi de forma involuntaria, haciéndole entender de su necesidad, y aun con la ropa puesta, ella fue capaz de notarlo. Por un momento se sintió mal, sabía lo que él quería, pero se sentía incapaz de darle todo, muy en su interior todavía conservaba la posibilidad de que Eren…

Acariciaba con calma los músculos tensos de su espalda, sudorosos y empapados por igual, el resoplaba por lo bajo, tratando de calmarse, y a ella ya hacía tiempo que no le importaba soltar sus sonoros suspiros al aire. Las manos de Levi recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, apretando los muslos y ascendiendo por su tripa, contando las costillas y rodeando sus pechos, rozando su centro con los pulgares. Mikasa se sentía extasiada.

El cielo se iluminó de pronto, haciendo la noche, un poco más bella si cabe. Y entonces, un inoportuno relámpago los interrumpió, seguido de un gran estruendo. La tormenta estaba justo encima.

Con cautela, y dando suaves besos al final, el sargento se resignó a separarse de aquel afrodisiaco y finalmente apoyó su frente en la madera tras ella. – Deberíamos dejar de hacer estas cosas… - Habló ronco y con la voz tomada.

Entendió al instante, y con mucho cuidado desenroscó las piernas que se habían mantenido fuertemente cruzadas alrededor de sus caderas, separarse resultó hasta doloroso, pero así dejo de notarlo. El la ayudó a descolgarse y posicionar ambos pies de vuelta al suelo, finalmente le dio un margen de un metro, que aprovechó para despegarse de la pared.

Rivaille la observaba turbado, ningúno presentaba un grato aspecto.

Mikasa estaba completamente empapada, con la camisa blanca abierta hasta la cintura, y pequeñas marcas de mordiscos y dedos por toda extensión de piel a la vista, también presentaba rastros rojizos en la blanca camisa, en sus labios, rostro y cuerpo. El no se encontraba en un mejor estado, sus botones descordados hasta el ombligo, dejando ver sus prominentes abdominales y parte de las cicatrices que lo componían, la herida de la mejilla seguía sangrando, la de la mandíbula dejó de hacerlo tiempo atrás, la sangre que escapaba del brazo era mínima, pero lo suficiente como para manchar la chaqueta marrón. Ambos faltos de aliento, ambos sonrojados, ambos excitados, sin dejar de observarse.

- Si… - Concordó ella, ayudándose de su bufanda roja para tapar parte de su rostro. – Deberíamos.

Levi se revolvió el negruzco cabello con fuerza, estaba ciertamente frustrado. Pero aunque lo deseara no podía llegar tan lejos con ella, y no era la clase de hombre que forzaba a una mujer a hacer algo que no quería. Menos a ella.

- Las misiones para la reconquista del Muro María continuaran… - Empezó a decir, tratando de cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos. – Sería mejor apartar _esto_ para cuando todo acabe. Y entonces podríamos ver… a donde nos lleva.

Trató de explicarse lo mejor que podía, pero era difícil. Maldición, la deseaba como a nada en todo el jodido mundo, quería estar con ella. Lástima que el sentimiento no fuese recíproco, en ocasiones pensaba que lo utilizaba, sin embargo después se recordaba que era siempre el quien se acercaba – como las abejas a las flores – y ella quien le dejaba hacerlo correspondiendo a cada caricia. Mikasa no le era indiferente ni mucho menos.

Estaba apartándola de nuevo, pero de una forma más suave. Le estaba dando tiempo para cumplir con lo que ella quería, si le daba un margen, si se mantenían separados, quizás ella podría alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba. Tal vez el inútil de Jaeger se daría cuenta y con suerte le correspondería, y eso sería lo mejor para ella, lo mejor para ambos. Si.

Tenerla lejos y deshacerse de las extrañas sensaciones que lo recorrían al verla era lo mejor, se había encerrado a sí mismo en un laberinto sin salida, porque al final, por muchas veces que repitieran la anterior situación, sería otro quien se llevaría el premio.

Aparcarlo hasta la reconquista del Muro María era alargar demasiado todo aquello, pero estaba mejor así. Podrían tardar meses o incluso años en conseguirlo, era una cantidad de tiempo prolongada, en la que alguno de los dos podría caer, pero era un riesgo que correrían estuviese como estuviese la situación. Si cuando todo acabara seguían respirando, entonces, podrían tratar de solucionar la complicada situación que los llevaba a esos extremos.

El deseo estaba patente, sus cuerpos correspondían perfectamente a las atenciones del otro, era la segunda parte la que no estaba del todo segura o de acuerdo con esa unión extraña, por parte de ambos. ¿Qué sucedería si conseguía lo que tanto deseaba de ella? ¿Dejaría de obsesionarle tanto… o no la volvería a soltar? Para su desgracia, no podía pensar de forma egoísta, puesto que Mikasa era quien decidía al final. Y llegara a la conclusión que llegara, la última palabra era de ella.

- Hasta recuperar el Muro María… - Vocalizó ella, con la respiración aun entrecortada.

Había entendido el curso de sus pensamientos y lo aceptaba. Él le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, una para aprovechar todo ese tiempo que tenían por delante para tratar de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, si Eren se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… si ella se atreviera a decirle, si la correspondiera.

Miró sus ojos grises, como si le preguntara si eso era lo que deseaba realmente, el se encogió de hombros como dándole a entender que no tenía otra opción, no la sometería a estar con él si ella no quería estarlo.

- Eso es. Después, podremos tratar de aclarar… esto. – No encontraba otra palabra que definiera la compleja relación que los unía. Y señaló con ambas manos el escenario que había presenciado su pelea, y su posterior arrebato pasional. – Así que más te vale mantenerte con vida hasta entonces.

Ella le sonrió tenuemente, y se alejó de la pared, empezando a abotonarse la camisa blanca, el había hecho lo mismo, tratando que su aspecto mejorara un poco. La lluvia no cedía, y cada vez descargaba con mayor fuerza su contenido torrencial.

- Lo mismo digo. – Señaló en voz baja y pasó a su lado, recogiendo las armas que quedaron escampadas por todo el barro. Deberían guardarlas o se estropearían, y en plena guerra como se encontraban, eso sería altamente improductivo.

El moreno la imitó, agachándose a recoger sus propias espadas. Profirió un leve quejido cuando sostuvo la izquierda, puesto que esa era la palma que tenía herida, Mikasa se disculpó con la mirada. – Será mejor que vayamos a asearnos, estas hecha un desastre.

La chica resopló por la provocación de su superior. – No puede negar que se encuentra en las misma condiciones… o peores. – Y pasó a su lado rozándole la mejilla y manchando su dedo de rojo.

Mikasa se lo llevó a la boca para limpiarlo, chupando y escuchó un gruñido de su acompañante. – Repite eso y la pared de la casita no aguantará.

Ella abrió los ojos ante tal indirecta, pero decidió que era mejor no forzarlo, en su lugar le ofreció una risa juguetona. – Y yo era la impulsiva.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí. – Empezó el más relajado y caminando a su lado de vuelta. – Ya te dije que cuando yo actuaba de esa forma, podía resultar peligroso.

Enseguida vio la frase con doble filo. No solo se refería a sus arrebatos cada vez que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, sino a las heridas que eso producía en él, y en ella. Se estaban dañando con aquella interacción autodestructiva que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

- Hasta la reconquista de la muralla María… - Repitió ella, dejarían todo de lado hasta ese momento, y cuando llegara, afrontarían lo que sucedía.

Rivaille asintió convencido de que eso era lo mejor. Durante el resto del camino guardaron silencio, no se despidieron de ninguna forma, solo con un leve asentimiento y una nueva disculpa por parte de la morena que el desestimó.

No importaban los cortes o las heridas que sangraban en ese momento, lo importante era mantener el hilo que cosía la abertura más profunda, una que abrirían cuando llegara el momento. Debían mantenerla suturada y sin fugas.

Al día siguiente durante el entrenamiento todo volvió a la normalidad, puesto que el convenció a Irvin de que cancelarlo fue una estupidez. Levi había pedido también un supervisor con la excusa de que informara de los progresos de Ackerman – siendo más bien para evitar sus impulsivos arrebatos de poseer su boca nuevamente.

Durante las misiones se cuidaban la espalda con complicidad, no hablaban, no se tocaban apenas, pero en sus ojos seguía aquella chispa y capacidad de hacerle entender todo al otro con solo observarlo de reojo. Extendían sus cables volando por el cielo, alzaban sus espadas cortando la carne de los titanes, y lucían con orgullo las alas de la libertad tras su espalda. Como siempre, como debió ser siempre.

Y por el momento… tardaran el tiempo que tardaran, esperarían. Y cuando la meta implantada fuese alcanzada, cuando la humanidad celebrara su gran logro con ellos de pie, entonces tratarían de resolverlo.

Hasta entonces, esperarían por cumplir con la reconquista del Muro María.

…

Y hasta aquí la quinta parte de este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Como veis Mikasa no murió, super Levi la rescató en el último momento… el poder del love… jajajjaja ok no, aunque después de todo el acabó un poco traumado porque ha estado a punto de perderla. Y eso, para alguien que había decidido cerrarse en banda es algo confuso, digamos que se libra del dolor evitando tomar mucho contacto con la gente – de ahí su fría personalidad – para así no sufrir tanto cuando se marcharan. Pero con ella le salió el tiro por la culata literalmente, ya está como medio enamorado y verla casi morir debió ser un duro golpe para él, por eso optó por alejarla protegiéndola y protegiéndose. Aunque ya vemos que al final fue imposible xD. Me gustó poner a una Hanji seria y comprensiva, realmente pienso que estos dos tienen una buena relación de camaradas y que son capaces de entenderse bien, así como con Irvin.

Espero que Rivaille no haya salido muy Ooc, se que verlo con sentimientos es algo raro, pero debido a como se desarrolla el fic era necesario mostrarlo así jeje. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que no menciono nunca a Annie, Berthold, Reiner, Ymir y Christa cuando hablo del grupo completo, esto es debido a la situación en la que estos personajes están dentro del manga, la cual no sé cómo terminará; así que antes de arriesgarme, prefiero omitirlos. Y una última aclaración dentro del fic: Mikasa ahora tiene entre 16 y 17 años, y Levi rondara ya los 20. Eso es todo! n.n

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	6. I could see your face, I could hear your

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, 3 a lo sumo, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

Muchas gracias a quien leyó el fic, marcó _favourite_ o _alerts_, y especialmente a la gente que se tomó la molestia de dejar _review_:

**alinekiryuu (**hola! Jaja lo del rayo habría sido demasiado gracioso xD y yo que trataba de aportar drama… ajjajja, se podría decir que Rivaille ya está enamorado, (no sabes lo que me he reido con tu review) jajajja. Bueno Mikasa está muy enamorada de Eren, y eso no puedo cambiarlo repentinamente, ni aunque sea un fic, o quedaría demasiado Ooc, pero tienes toda la razón juju. Lo de Hanji me gusto mucho escribirlo, opino igual que tu sobre la relación entre los altos mandos "jodiéndose con cariño" y si, Irvin sospecha y Hanji confirma xD. Digamos que Eren y Armin se lo medio huelen, pero el primero sigue cegado con ser el mejor cazador de titanes. Respondiendo a lo de Armin, supongo que apoya el MiEren – en término de la serie original – aquí en el fic también, hasta que el rivamika les cae en las narices xD. Respecto a la otra pregunta (puedes llamarme Andrea jaja) este fic tiene seis caps y un epilogo – aunque inicialmente pensaba hacer tres lol. Tal vez escriba algo más de ellos, lo consultaré con mi cabeza xD, pero en pocos días empiezo otra vez la uni y se me escurre el tiempo u.u, respecto a lo de los caps largos, es como dices, nunca creo acabar y termino releyendo mil veces jaja, gracias por tu apoyo! No te preocupes por el largo de los reviews, me alegras la vida con ellos jajja. Un saludo!**)**

**puripri (**hola! Jaja supongo que pareció algo precipitado cuando el de pronto parecía no querer saber nada de ella, pero todo era por protegerse… bueno pues te alegrará saber que hay un sexto capítulo, la verdad es que releí el anterior y de verdad parecía el final de un fic xD, pero aun me queda un poco mas de rivamika por escribir. Un saludo!**)**

**kchibkn (**holaa! Jajaj dios mío, me alagas con tus palabras, no creí que el cap pudiera afectar tanto xD, si tienes que agradecer a alguien que sea a mi loca cabeza enamorada del rivamika jajajaj. De nuevo te agradezco por tus palabras, y me alegro de que el capítulo te gustara tanto, de verdad me emocionan reviews como estos y me animan a escribir mas y mas (de eso derivan mis capítulos largos jajja). Un abrazo! :3**)**

**Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel (**hola! Bueno debes comprender un poco al pobre Rivaille, medio enamorado de una mujer que quiere a otro, además de que es la primera vez que le pasa algo así xD. Me alegro de que la escena "subidita" te ayudara a compensar jeje, y si, supongo que pronto Mikasa entenderá que lo de Eren no es verdadero amor… jajajja. Espero que este también te guste. Un saludo! **)**

**Arethahiwatari (**hola! Jeje me allegro de que te gustara y te pareciera realista todo el asunto – temía exagerar el tema – pero al final no quedo tan mal creo xD. Bueno aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**Veilchens (**hola! Jeje siento haberte preocupado tanto, pero esa era mi intención, hacer creer que realmente Mikasa había muerto en esa misión… jujuju soy una mala persona xD. (ciertamente cuando Eren "murió" en el anime me quede en shock) jaja es Levi, el sabe hacer esas cosas xP, y Mikasa debe de entender que sus impulsos terminaran por hacerla acabar mal – como ha quedado demostrado en el manga y en este fic -, lo del reto tenía que ser si o si, y el "Nunca más"… creo que hasta a mi me dolió escribirlo jaja, por supuesto ella no podía no derrumbarse después de esa declaración. Muchas gracias, las escenas de acción son las que más intento currarme xD, y si, las espadas le aportaban ese toque dramático y peligroso. La acción de él de tirar las armas me vino como una revelación, vi esa escena perfectamente en mi cabeza mucho antes de pensar el final del capítulo 4 lol jaja, igual que el hecho de que terminaran entre besos contra la caseta, quería que se viera así, rudo, seco y sensual (la sangre y la lluvia hicieron el resto por mi jaja). Exactamente no tenía pensado que lo hicieran de esa forma, con tantos sentimientos encontrados, por eso el le dio un amplio margen de tiempo, para que ella aclarara sus ideas y decidiera si quería continuar con todo eso. Eren se lo huele, pero no se lo espera, el sigue con sus titanes xD jajja. Espero que este te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**Foreveryour (**hola! Upss siento haberte mantenido despierta una noche con mi fic… n.n' jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara, y bueno por el momento ella sigue amando a Eren, aunque es incapaz de decirle que no a Rivaille, todo terminará por evolucionar en este capítulo que espero te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**TanksAndHeals (**hola! Jaja ando perdida contigo, cada vez pones un nombre distinto xD. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo jeje. Espero que este también lo haga. Un saludo!**)**

**AgathaFiore (**hola! Jaja si que había sexto capítulo xD. Muchas gracias y espero que este también te guste **)**

**Janaudia (**Hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te guste. un saludo!**)**

**Nana-san (**Hola! Jaja gracias, actualizo tan deprisa como puedo y el tiempo me deja xD, ya vengo preparando el siguiente así que no desesperes jeje. Un saludo!**)**

**Lunatica Misa (**hola! Me alegro de que te gustara, y aquí está la esperada continuación, espero que también te agrade. Un saludo!**)**

**Guest (**hola! Muchas gracias, una hace lo que se puede jeje. Supongo que a todos nos encanta Rivaille xD. Espero que este cap también te guste. Un saludo!**)**

**MarianitaUchiha (**hola! Me alegro de que te gustara todo el fic jeje, y te agradezco por dejar un review en cada capítulo, fui aumentando la tensión en cada uno xD. Como ya dije quería plasmar la evolución de la relación entra ambos con saltos de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, y se ve que conforme pasa el tiempo se vuelven más unidos hasta que ceden a la atracción que sienten por el otro. Eren me da que ya perdió su oportunidad, al menos en este fic y Armin ya se ha dado cuenta en parte, aunque apenas se aprecia la interacción de estos dos puesto que se centra en ser un rivamika. Me alegra de que veas bien eso de esperar hasta la reconquista de la Muralla María, yo creo que él se lució dejándole tal margen, ante todo Levi es un caballero xP. Todas esperamos que lo elija a él, ya veremos qué pasa en este capítulo jeje, muchas gracias por seguirla y comentar! Un abrazo y un saludo!**)**

**Aviso:** he reeditado el capítulo. He cambiado la parte donde ambos conversaban porque como me hicieron ver en algunos reviews, tenía partes muy parecidas a un fic llamado "Después" de Petula Petunia. Mi intención no fue ofender ni mucho menos copiar, pero a mi mente venían retazos de ese fic que leí con anterioridad a la hora de inspirarme porque era muy parecido a lo que yo quería escribir y terminé haciéndolo muy similar. Por ello, pido disculpas a la autora.

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**V**

**I could see your face, I could hear your voice**

* * *

…

Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. El ambiente era animado y la gente iba con algunas copas de más, la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de la brigada 104 estaban allí –al menos los que habían sobrevivido hasta la fecha – y muchos más cuyos nombres desconocía.

Eren y Armin estaban en el centro de la estancia tomando junto a Jean y Connie, Sasha tragaba toda la comida que podía sin parar, mientras el resto charlaba y conversaba animadamente. Podía distinguir al comandante Irvin junto a su grupo, a Hanji Zoe haciendo un griterío medio ebria y hablando sobre sus especímenes titanes, incluso el viejo Dot Pixis los acompañaba.

Pero él no estaba allí…

Suponía que seguramente estaba fuera, celebrando la reconquista del muro María en soledad. Pasando prácticamente desapercibida, tomó dos jarras repletas de bebida alcohólica, no sabía si a él le gustaría – a ella no le agradaba demasiado tomar – pero estaban de celebración.

Empujó la puerta y salió al exterior, sintiendo como bienvenida una ráfaga de aire helado que contrarrestó el calor sofocante del interior. No se equivocaba, Rivaille estaba recostado en unos troncos que le proporcionaban un agradable asiento.

- ¿No vas a celebrar nuestra victoria con los demás?

Mikasa juró que lo había pillado distraído, era la primera vez que lo conseguía y posiblemente la ultima. Levi la miró con agrado, le gustaba su presencia. – No pareces estar divirtiéndote tú tampoco.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, tendiéndole la jarra. - ¿Cerveza?

El enarcó una ceja. – No te tomaba por alguien que bebía.

- No bebo, embota demasiado los sentidos… - Aclaró. – Pero estamos de celebración.

- Oh, es cierto. Brindemos entonces. – Le sonrió y alzó su jarra, haciéndola chocar con la de ella, para después dar un gran trago. - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí fuera? ¿Tienes telepatía o algo por el estilo y no me habías avisado?

El logró lo que buscaba, hacerla sonreír aunque fuera mínimamente. Podría decirle que lo conocía demasiado bien como para ser evidente el lugar donde buscarlo, pero se ciñó a los hechos. – No estabas dentro en la fiesta. Y no, no tengo telepatía, si algún día desarrollo algo parecido, te avisaré.

- ¿No sabes divertirte sin mí? – Se refería al hecho de que había estado buscándolo.

- En realidad, me preguntaba si eras tú quien no sabía divertirse con el resto.

Hizo una mueca. – Demasiado sucio para mí. – Ella rio, conociendo las manías con la limpieza de su sargento.

- Debí suponerlo. Aunque ese no es motivo suficiente.

Una pequeña sombra cruzó el semblante de Rivaille, pero rápidamente se disipó. – Lo celebró en soledad por los que ya no pueden hacerlo.

Y ella supo que estaba recordando a Petra y los otros tres hombres que conformaron su escuadrón por tanto tiempo. El nunca había vuelto a encontrar un equipo tan bueno y unido como el que tuvo. Aunque ella formara ahora parte del mismo como su mano derecha, seguía sin ser lo mismo, ellos dos no mantenían una simple relación de amistad y camaradería. Era más complicado.

- Muchos han caído.

- Y muchos caerán. – Continuó él. – Todavía quedan grandes batallas por librar.

Era verdad, a la humanidad todavía le quedaba mucho para librarse del yugo de los titanes.

- Pero estamos vivos. – Susurró.

- Estamos vivos… deberíamos brindar también por eso. – Y de nuevo alzó la copa para dar otro gran trago, ella lo imitó.

Al mirarlo recordó de inmediato aquella vez en que la había besado por primera vez, muchos meses atrás, aun hoy lo mantenía como un recuerdo muy vivido. La última vez que permitieron un acercamiento, después de una férrea batalla con armas y que terminó con ambos destilando tensión y deseo; acordaron no abordar el tema de _aquello_ que parecían sentir, hasta la recuperación de la Muralla María.

Y ahí se encontraban, finalizado el plazo de su invisible pacto tras casi un año más. Sin embargo esa no fue la única ocasión en que permitió a Rivaille robar sus labios nuevamente – a pesar de que acordaron que no volvería a suceder.

Poco después de recuperarse, en una ardua batalla con titanes de quince metros, ella había acabado impactando contra un ventanal de uno de los muchos edificios abandonados y quedado semiinconsciente.

El siempre se mantenía pendiente de su presencia cuando luchaban, y corrió a auxiliarla en cuanto la mano del enorme titán se introducía por la ventana rota para atraparla. Cortó la nuca en apenas dos segundos y saltó al interior, recogiéndola y tratando de reanimarla un poco.

Todavía recordaba lo que le dijo "_Si no te espabilas pronto no dudaré en volverte a besar, Ackerman_" y aunque sus palabras lograron hacerla salir del estupor, sus labios impactaron contra los suyos, dejándola sin aliento.

De nuevo durante una misión en el bosque, él la buscó, y ella no tuvo dudas en corresponderle esta vez. Lo besó con ansias y se aferró a su pecho como si no hubiera mañana, ese día habían estado a punto de morir ambos.

La situación se repitió en diversas ocasiones más, pero no llegaban más lejos de unos simples besos y un par de roces. O corrían el peligro de ser devorados por un titán, o descubiertos por miembros de su mismo comando. Y no podían permitir ninguna de las dos.

Para Mikasa era muy confuso lo que sentía respecto al sargento, si tenía claro que sus sentimientos por Eren no habían cambiado apenas, pero la presencia de aquel hombre había empezado a tensarle los nervios. Le agradaba su compañía, y más aun le gustaban sus muestras de afecto.

- Hemos llegado muy lejos… - Comentó observando la cabaña donde se oía todo el jolgorio. – Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a seguir luchando día a día?

Aun con todo el plazo de margen que le había sido dado –diez meses – desde ese día bajo la lluvia, había conseguido un nulo acercamiento para con Eren, y confundir mucho mas sus sentimientos con respecto al sargento. Empezar esa charla solo era una forma de evitar abordar el tema que ambos tenían en común y que los traía de cabeza.

Rivaille la miró entretenido. – Lucho porque quiero sobrevivir.

Omitió que otra de sus principales razones era ella. Luchaba para sobrevivir, porque quería seguir a su lado, manteniéndola a salvo y esperando una respuesta a esa enigmática pregunta planteada sin palabras tiempo atrás. En su cabeza ya no había dudas, faltaba que ella despejara las suyas.

Ella tenía clara su razón. – Yo peleo por Eren… siempre ha sido así.

La conocía lo suficiente como para ver el deje melancólico en sus ojos negros. Luchaba día a día para proteger a un idiota que no sabía apreciar lo más valioso que tenía a su lado. Eren, siempre era Eren, la piedra que se anteponía en su camino.

- Es irónico. – Soltó el al aire con su voz grave. – Los dos solados más fuertes de la humanidad… y ninguno pelea por la humanidad realmente.

Ciertamente, ella antepondría todo a la seguridad de su hermano adoptivo. Una vez incluso afirmó no tener corazón porque era incapaz de sentir nada de compasión por los demás si la vida de Eren estaba en juego.

- Yo pienso que es algo triste. Ellos han depositado sus esperanzas en nosotros.

- Pero sabemos cumplir con las expectativas. – Y alzó su bebida de nuevo, apurando casi al borde su jarra. Mikasa apenas iba por la mitad.

Sonrió, bebiendo también. – Supongo que sí, después de todo seguimos vivos.

- Somos fuertes. No podemos morir.

Sabía que Levi se estaba refiriendo a la vez en que ella le había reprochado por lo mismo, cuando sufrió una grave herida en el costado. Una que ahora se sumaba a las muchas cicatrices que decoraban el cuerpo del soldado.

De pronto, y en un acto instinto se acercó a ella, hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron, parecía querer besarla de nuevo, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de los suyos.

Ninguno se movió. – Mikasa, yo…

- ¡Mikasa! ¿Dónde…? Oh, ¡Sargento Levi!

La voz animada de Eren los sorprendió sobremanera, el castaño venía corriendo en dirección a ambos. Armin iba a su lado. Ninguno de los dos había advertido la situación tan comprometida en que encontraron a su superior y su amiga de la infancia. Y si lo hicieron, ninguno dijo nada.

- Eren… - La expresión de Mikasa cambió radicalmente. – Armin. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

De fondo pudo escuchar como el hombre a su lado desviaba la mirada, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto y dejando escapar un disimulado: _Tsk_.

- No estabas en la fiesta y vinimos a buscarte. – Explicó el rubio.

- Oh… solo salí a tomar un poco el aire.

Jaeger rio, sus mejillas sonrosadas denotaban su estado de ebriedad. – Anda volvamos dentro, todos están muy animados. – Y seguidamente se encaró hacia Levi. – Usted también debería venir, oí que el comandante Irvin lo estaba buscando para felicitarle. – Le sonreía bobaliconamente.

Mikasa se preguntó entonces hasta que punto llegaría la admiración de Eren por Rivaille. El otro por su parte solo lo miró con cierto fastidio y apuró la jarra que ella le había dado con anterioridad antes de levantarse.

- Paso. Que Irvin aguante sus borracheras él solo.

- Mmmpf. Está bien. – Respondió el castaño sobándose la nuca.

Armin habló entonces, también bastante tomado. – Vayamos adentro entonces. Nos están esperando.

Como toda respuesta miró en dirección al moreno, que le ofreció un leve asentimiento y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. – Si me necesitas… sabes dónde encontrarme, Mikasa.

Se sentía mal porque los hubieran interrumpido cuando él estaba a punto de decirle algo, estaba segura de saber que sería. Querría abordar el tema lo antes posible, pero estaba tan nerviosa que internamente agradecía la interrupción, se maldecía mentalmente por ser incapaz de decidirse todavía, aun con todo ese prolongado espacio para pensar. Podía poner a su favor que las disputas con los titanes no le habían dado tregua, pero tampoco era una excusa. Le debía una respuesta, y una justificación.

Finalmente ellos tres se dirigieron a la caseta donde la gran parte del grupo se encontraba. – Pfff, ¿a qué venía eso de "si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme"? – Eren la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y algo mosqueado, pero había sabido esperar a estar lo suficientemente lejos.

- ¿Estás celoso, Eren? – Bromeó Armin, a Mikasa le dio un vuelco el corazón.

El castaño pareció apreciar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo con los ojos, pero prefirió ignorarlo una vez más como llevaba todo ese tiempo haciéndolo y tachar el asunto de falso.

- ¡No seas ridículo, Armin! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? De todas formas… - Y de nuevo clavó sus ojos azules en ella. – Creía que no le soportabas.

Aun en su estado de ebriedad, Eren era capaz de plantear preguntas con doble filo, aunque esperaba no haber sonado demasiado evidente. Las sospechas de Armin habían plantado una semilla en el, que se negaba a regar.

Mikasa asintió entendiendo, que eso sería lo que mantenía a su hermano confuso. Tiempo atrás ella le declaró la guerra abierta a Rivaille, y ahora andaban besuqueándose a escondidas sin motivo aparente – aunque de eso ni el mismo Eren estaba enterado.

- El sargento no es tan mala persona en el fondo. – Fue lo único que respondió, dejando algo aturdidos a sus dos amigos y entrando delante de ellos.

El más bajito lo observó con una risa tonta provocada por el alcohol, como plantándole en la cara un: _te lo dije._ Como toda respuesta bufó y pasó de largo, siguiendo a la chica al interior.

Armin se caracterizaba por ser una persona en extremo inteligente y avispada, a quien se le escapaban pocos detalles. Y hacía meses le ofreció una visión poco agradable de sus conjeturas sobre el sargento y su hermana. Según su rubio amigo, el comportamiento de Rivaille cuando volvieron de esa misión donde ella resultó herida fue todo menos normal, se le veía "demasiado expresivo" en palabras suyas; y el hecho de que Mikasa tratara de proteger al sargento de entre todas las personas no era raro, era exponencialmente extraño.

Mikasa nunca había hecho eso con nadie más, le había dicho, y menos con alguien a quien se supone, odiaba. "_Observa_" le había pedido Armin, pero él siguió a lo suyo ignorando el hecho que para todos empezaba a hacerse evidente, hasta Jean había soltado celoso y malhumorado un día que el "enano tramposo" la retenía demasiado tiempo a su lado, lo llamó aprovechado, salta cunas y un par de improperios mas.

Sin embargo, desde ese entonces y hasta el momento, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce, los rumores se habían apagado, aunque para todos era ya evidente el sentido de sobreprotección que el moreno ponía encima de su hermana. Después de todo era la mejor guerrera de toda la humanidad, debían procurar mantenerla a salvo, ¿y quién mejor que el más fuerte de todos ellos? Para el no fue una razón mal acertada el colocar a Mikasa y Rivaille en el mismo escuadrón.

Eren decidió que estaba pensado demasiado para estar borracho, y relegó al olvido cualquier pensamiento que viniese después.

Una vez dentro el calor del lugar los abrasó, olía a cerveza por todo el local, gritos, cantos, hombres borrachos y mujeres coquetas. Al fondo distinguió a su grupo que los acogió con animados grititos y alzando sus jarras._"Un hurra por la guerrera más fuerte de toda la humanidad"._Todos gritaron al unísono, y Mikasa no pudo sentirse más incómoda, pensando en que Levi habría pasado por algo parecido en sus días.

Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más. Unos cuantos ya habían abandonado y se retiraban a sus alcobas a dejar pasar la resaca, otros seguían tomando, algunos se habían desmayado sobre la misma mesa en un charco de su propio alcohol – como era el caso de Connie -, y unos cuantos trataron de huir disimuladamente en parejas.

Esa noche muchos despertarían en camas que ni se habían imaginado tocar.

El lugar estaba cada vez más animado, y Mikasa pronto empezó a integrarse entre el grupo de jóvenes adolescentes ebrios. Cansada de los "viejos" como ella había dicho, Hanji Zoe se dirigió a donde ellos estaban y palmeó a Eren fuertemente en la espalda, después de todo el era "su titán favorito" – no faltaba decir que a él no le causaba mayor gracia aquel apodo.

Al cabo de un rato preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿Alguien ha visto al pequeño Levi? Creo que no lo vi ingresar aquí, pero como es tan enano… - Y después empezó a reír como una demente.

Algunos la siguieron, y Mikasa solo esbozó una breve sonrisa, fue Eren quien contestó. – Antes lo encontramos fuera con Mikasa… peeeroo no quiso intrar. – Añadió arrastrando las palabras.

Conservaba ese toque de recelo, pero la borrachera lo aplacó.

- ¿En serio? – La mirada ruborizada de la de gafas se centró en ella. - ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Hanji no era ni mucho menos una desconocida del tema, pero le encantaba presionar los puntos de ambos – con Levi en un mayor grado – para ver hasta donde llegaban sus respectivas reacciones con el tema. Tiempo atrás el moreno le había explicado, después de sus largas insistencias en que le contara algo, que había decidido darse un tiempo, para ver hacia donde los llevaba todo eso.

El alcohol, las palabras comprometedoras de la científica y el recuerdo de los labios del sargento no ayudó a mejorar su rostro enrojecido, dándole a la mujer un motivo más para gritar desbocada.

- ¡Ya me lo estoy imaginando! – Dijo entusiasmada con los ojos brillantes. – Los dos guerreros más fuertes de la humanidad… ¡tengo ganas de ver a esos bebes perfectos!

No era la primera vez que lo gritaba, pero le encantaba pincharlos con el tema.

Mikasa ya no sabía dónde esconderse. La respuesta inmediata a lo dicho por la castaña fue una mueca por parte de Eren, un quejido proveniente de un borracho Jean, y una risita bobalicona de Armin, quien ya acompañaba a Connie en sus sueños sobre las mesas.

Poco después Hanji se retiró con los brazos en alto y gritando a los cuatro vientos que pronto verían a mini mini Rivailles correteando por el lugar – por mucho que ella había tratado de disuadirla de ese no era el caso. Muy pocos entendieron a que se refería con aquella afirmación, otros se asustaron pensando que podía ser la misma científica quien estuviese embarazada del pequeño sargento, pero rápidamente lo descartaron al verla derrumbarse sonoramente sobre uno de los barriles y empezar a babosear entre sueños el nombre del comandante.

Un rato más tarde, - rodeados de una marea de ebrios - Eren y Jean se batían en un duelo de pulsos y miradas, quien perdía debía beber un nuevo vaso. Mikasa solo observaba algo asustada por el efecto que tanto alcohol pudiese provocar en el cuerpo de su hermano, quien no estaba acostumbrado para nada a tomar tanto.

- Eren… no deberías bebes mas. Te harás daño si…

- ¡No me atosigues como si fiera un niño, Mikasaaa! – Le respondió totalmente borracho y fuera de sus cabales mientras hacía fuerza para ganar un nuevo pulso contra Jean que lo miraba enfadado.

- ¡Nu le hables así idotaaa!

- ¿Qué haj difoo?

Y la pelea volvía a empezar.

Un poco cansada y con un renuente dolor de cabeza, se levantó para retirarse a su habitación y descansar allí lo que le quedaba de noche. Ambos jóvenes lo notaron enseguida.

- ¿Dunde vas Mikasaa? – La miró el más alto de los dos.

- Me retiro a mi habitación, ya estoy cansada.

Eren la observó con los ojos azules entrecerrados y un hilillo de baba escapando de sus comisuras. – Ejta bien. Bunas nofes.

Ella asintió, y abandonó el lugar.

El aire de la noche era ahora mucho más fresco, y eso la ayudó a despejarse en parte. Un millón de ideas revoloteaban por su cabeza, pero fueron las ultimas dichas por Hanji las que la alteraron mas _"ya quiero ver a esos bebes perfectos… ¡pronto habrá mini mini Rivailles por ahí!"_, y ni siquiera habían hecho nada…

Meneó la cabeza en señal de negación, todos estaban locos. Rivaille, Hanji y ella también. La relación que la unía al moreno era extraña y difícil de nombrar, pero unos simples besos no suponían nada…

_¡Dejame en paz Mikasa!_

Ella quería a Eren.

_¡No me trates como si fuera un niño!_

Ella debía cuidar a Eren.

_No necesito que me protejas._

Ella…

_Si me necesitas… sabes dónde encontrarme, Mikasa._

Joder.

Cuando abrió la puerta su rostro se vio contrariado. No parecía molesto, lo que indicaba que no había llamado lo suficientemente tarde como para despertarlo, pero si había cambiado sus ropas por unas más cómodas.

- No esperaba que vinieras.

Su tono grave y masculino se coló por sus oídos, provocando un leve temblor en sus rodillas. – Pero estoy aquí.

Levi sonrió ladinamente y la dejó pasar a su habitación. Era pulcra y ordenada, como él. - ¿Estás segura?

- Si. – Demonios no. Pero el chasquido del pestillo de la puerta y los ojos grises de su acompañante no le dieron tiempo a pensar en nada más.

Quería estar allí y ahora, con él. Quería que le demostrara cuán lejos llegaba su resolución de estar con ella, quería acabar con toda aquella incertidumbre, aunque muy en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta. Quizás la supo desde su primer beso.

Sus labios eran cálidos. La besó con cuidado, como si de un momento a otro todo fuera a terminar. Mikasa pudo apreciar entonces que el pequeño soldado ya no lo era tanto, Rivaille había ganado unos centímetros desde la primera vez que eso aconteció entre ellos – más de un año atrás -, su espalda era más firme, sus músculos más tensos. O tal vez todo se debiera a los efectos del alcohol…

Dejando que la locura la poseyera, dibujó el borde de sus labios con la punta de su lengua, como toda respuesta el gruñó y la estampó contra la puerta, presionando su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Salvajemente pasó sus dedos por el negro cabello, acariciando la nuca rasposa, él la tomó de las caderas y adentró su lengua en su boca, con cautela, trazando sobre el paladar hasta los dientes, succionándola dentro de su propia boca. Mikasa jadeó, nunca la había besado así.

Una de sus manos se posó tras su cuello, dirigiéndola, la otra tanteaba su cintura, él acarició su lengua con la de ella, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior y retirándose. Antes de poder decir o replicar nada, volvió a besar sus labios con fiereza, las manos de ella deslizándose por todas partes, queriendo tocarlo.

El se separó conteniendo el aliento. - ¿Esta es tu respuesta?

- Tu. – Fue lo único que contestó, y acortó la distancia nuevamente.

Cayeron en su cama, el sobre ella. La besó profundamente acariciando todo el interior de su boca, mientras se retorcía bajo suyo. Despegó sus labios empezando a recorrer un camino descendente, pasando primero por la comisura, y llegó hasta la barbilla, su mano se alzó sobre su cuello, justo bajo la oreja y empezó a dibujar con el pulgar la línea de la mandíbula, levantándole la cabeza y echándosela hacía atrás, mientras él se acercaba. Ascendió por el cuello hasta que sus besos toparon con la nuca, succionó la piel y mordió allí, clavándole los dientes. Ella soltó un gritito y su lengua le lamió la clavícula, a la vez que sus cinturas se encontraban, apretándola sobre el colchón.

Rivaille se detuvo unos instantes, y centró su atención en la camiseta que la cubría, empezó a soltar los botones con impaciencia, deslizando sus dedos y acariciando la tersa piel cada vez que descubría un trozo mas. Bajó de nuevo, esta vez empezando su circuito por el escote de la chica, dejando un húmedo camino de besos conforme su boca bajaba mas y mas, dibujó con los labios la curva ascendente de sus pechos por encima del top que la cubría, y después se incorporó sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, llevándosela consigo.

Sus dedos treparon por los hombros y la camisa terminó cayendo, ella le desabrochó la suya, de vuelta sobre el colchón, dejándola colgar abierta. Su torneado cuerpo quedó a la vista, el marcado abdomen, la cicatriz del costado y la que cruzaba el hombro derecho asomaba por el borde en semicírculo. Ella aplanó sus manos sobre sus abdominales, maravillándose por la tersa piel del soldado y las curvas de los músculos definidos. Al tocar a un hombre así, estaba empezando a sentirse muy excitada, como aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Las manos ásperas de él se deslizaron por el borde de piel desnuda, desde el borde de su tripa hasta el perfil de sus pechos. Mikasa también entrenaba, era una mujer fuerte, y eso a él le gustaba. Besó con devoción cada parte que le fue expuesta, pasando primero sus dedos y recorriendo el mismo camino con su boca. Su piel era perfecta, clara, suave y cremosa, sin ninguna cicatriz marcada que la manchara, como la suya.

Con cuidado tanteó la extensión de sus piernas – sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos -, ella llevaba una falda larga. Sentía la presión de su deseo aun acostada, sabía lo que él quería de ella desde hacía tiempo. Y estaba segura de querer dárselo y tomar lo que le ofrecía.

Mirándola se apartó un poco, ella jadeaba en voz baja, con la vista alzada hacia él, una mano en su muslo, la otra seguía sobre su plano abdomen. – No haré nada que no quieras hacer.

Como toda respuesta enlazó sus manos al cuello del soldado y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo, Levi no necesitó nada más. La falda se deslizó por sus piernas lentamente, torturándola con su delicado tacto de sus dedos por la piel, cuando llegó a los tobillos la arrojó a un lado. Ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa, acariciando en el proceso cada escara, producto de tantas batallas luchadas en pos de la humanidad.

Se acomodaron mejor sobre el colchón. Mikasa tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás tratando de contener inútilmente sus sonoros jadeos, el cabello azabache del sargento le acariciaba el pecho con sutileza. Los labios del hombre habían trazado un camino de pequeños besos desde su mandíbula hasta la base del pecho, descendiendo por el cuello y deteniéndose extensamente en sus pechos ya expuestos. Ella lo apremiaba con sutiles caricias en su espalda y hombros.

El siguió descendiendo, rodeando el ombligo con su lengua y dando castos besos por su vientre, mordió el hueso de la cadera, dejándola sin aliento. Ella deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda marcada y sudorosa del hombre, trazando con sus dedos los músculos que la recorrían, como se contraían y relajaban instantáneamente bajo su tacto, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

Solo entonces él se apartó de nuevo y enfocó su mirada vidriosa con la suya. - ¿Estás segura?

- Si. Por favor, no te detengas. – Desconocía si eran las copas de más las que hablaban por ella, o el extraño sentimiento que había estado gestando durante meses, pero el placer al que la estaba sometiendo rebasaba todo límite conocido y no quería parar ahora.

Dejó que ella bajara la cremallera del pantalón, para después el sacárselos de un empujón. Los lanzó junto con el resto de las prendas y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, respirando en su nuca con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Comprendes lo que mes has hecho, Mikasa?

Mientras su pulgar le acariciaba la sien, las yemas de sus dedos se adentraban en su negro cabello, sus ojos grises se veían mucho más expresivos que nunca. – Puedes decírmelo. – Le susurró al oído suavemente. – No quiero presionarte.

Y Mikasa supo que estaba tratando de ser amable con ella. El pararía en el momento que ella se lo ordenara, Rivaille conocía su necesidad, pero no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no deseara. Eso la llevó a plantearse si aquello era en verdad lo que quería.

Se mordió el labio, las dudas la carcomían. Pero una gran parte de ella le dijo que las apartara a un rincón, que estaba bien, que hacía lo correcto. Eren nunca la vería como a algo más que su hermana, pero Rivaille había sabido apreciar y exteriorizar a la mujer que en verdad era.

- Lo sé. – Fue lo único que respondió, y seguidamente alzó su rostro para capturar sus labios, sus manos ascendiendo por los duros músculos de su espalda, enterrando las uñas en el centro de sus omoplatos.

Toda vacilación anterior desapareció, se deshizo de las últimas prendas que los cubrían, la besó con pasión contenida y se deslizó en su interior.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente fue relegado al olvido. Sintió como la fina barrera de la virginidad humana se rompía, y ella temblaba, a la vez que sus estrechas paredes lo oprimían, asfixiándolo. Estaba tensa, y tenía los ojos muy abiertos bajo suyo, el jadeó, pero no apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

Con calma, Levi se tomaba su tiempo besando, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que podía alcanzar, y el de ella se arqueó contra el suyo en respuesta. Le gustaba ver las diferentes expresiones que componía con cada nuevo movimiento de sus caderas, la sentía húmeda, caliente y su respiración entrecortada chocaba con su mejilla al embestirla. Sintiendo la agradable fricción de sus pieles.

El se movía con golpes suaves, largos, porque era su primera vez. Su cara estaba ruborizada, los mechones de pelo azabache pegándose a su piel, conteniendo los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. Rivaille sentía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, y temblaba tratando de no volverse loco, concentrado en besar su cuello y escote. Mikasa tragaba saliva cuando su boca se acercaba a la suya, profiriendo sonidos incoherentes, sintiéndolo hundirse muy dentro de ella. Aquello era indescriptible.

Estaban cara a cara. Ella lo veía como perfilaba cada detalle de su rostro, deteniéndose en cada rasgo, memorizándolo, acarició y besó la cicatriz de su mejilla, como si con ese acto tratara de borrarla. Regresó la mirada a sus ojos, observando su respuesta a cada sutil movimiento de sus dedos, cuando trazó sus labios, Mikasa solo se concentró en respirar.

Sus comisuras se extendieron hacia los costados, y después bajó para besarla suavemente, tanto, que hasta le costó sentirlo. Su sensibilidad estaba concentrada en otra parte. Las uñas clavándose en los músculos de su espalda, la necesidad haciéndose más urgente, el se movía y empujaba con más fuerza, clavándole las caderas con cada nueva embestida. Llegando a adoptar un ritmo frenético, el era extremadamente veloz en batalla, pero nada se podía comparar a lo que sentía ahora.

De pronto se tensó bajo él, un escalofrió intenso recorriendo su columna vertebral de principio a fin, sintió como una corriente atravesando todo su cuerpo, arqueándolo, obligándola a curvar los dedos de su pies. Levi parecía satisfecho con su reacción, ella suspiró hondamente y sus respiraciones se mezclaron…

- ¿Te arrepientes?

Mikasa lo observó todavía turbada y tratando de controlar su respiración. Rivaille permanecía casi impasible, completamente recuperado después de haberle dado unos minutos para que se repusiera en los que ninguno había sido capaz de mirar a los ojos al otro.

- No se supone que sea eso lo que me preguntes en un momento así.

El enarcó una ceja. - ¿Ah no?

Negó. – No me forzaste a hacerlo, ni tampoco te pedí que pararas.

- Podrías haberlo hecho, me hubiera detenido.

- No quería que lo hicieras, Rivaille. – Como un acto instintivo, se llevó las manos al cuello para tapar su sonrojo con la bufanda que siempre llevaba. Pero no estaba ahí, recordaba que era lo primero que Levi le había quitado, como si quisiese deshacerse de todo rastro de Eren antes de hacerla suya.

Si él lo notó, no dijo nada.

- Entonces… ¿dirías que te gustó? – Inquirió aun con dudas en la voz.

Rivaille le había proporcionado tres orgasmos antes de llegar él y lo acompañó con un cuarto. Demonios si, le había encantado lo que había hecho con su cuerpo.

- Si. Estuvo… muy bien. – Y contuvo un suspiro.

Bien. – Asintió él. – Y tú… ¿estás bien?

Mikasa se medio incorporó en la cama, con las sabanas tapándose pudorosamente, aunque tiempo atrás Levi hubiera tenido muy enfocada su lengua en esa zona. - ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?

El se encogió de hombros y se puso de costado, observándola detenidamente. – Hanji me comentó que la primera vez es dolorosa.

Ella había oído lo mismo en contadas ocasiones, las noches en que las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio se juntaban en un rincón, y hablaban sobre su vida antes de la caída del muro María, o los amoríos que se traían con algún chico del destacamento de reclutas. Para Mikasa era un tema algo desconocido, aunque era de la opinión que eso debía hacerse con alguien a quien quisieras o al menos profesaras cierto cariño.

Pero la leyenda urbana sobre ese dolor inicial había quedado en mito, o bien, Rivaille era todo un experto. – No, apenas dolió. Un poco al principio… - Admitió, había estado nerviosa y la certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su superior no ayudó a que fuera más fácil. – Pero desapareció enseguida.

El moreno había sabido cómo tratarla, entrando con cuidado, deteniéndose para dejarla tomar aire, y distrayéndola con sensuales caricias y besos apasionados.

_- _Eso está bien. – Dijo más calmado, y se quedó boca arriba observando el blanco inmaculado del techo.

Sus respiraciones calmas y acompasadas fue lo único que se oyó por unos instantes, dejando que un tranquilo silencio los acompañara. Inevitablemente Eren vino a su cabeza, y la pregunta inicial de su superior reverberó con más fuerza dentro de ella.

Lo observó de reojo mientras el mantenía sus ónices grisáceos hacia arriba, como si buscara alguna telaraña que poder limpiar o una imperfección que debería poner en su sitio… Sin poder evitarlo llegaron a su mente sus primeras conversaciones con Rivaille y la impresión de estúpido arrogante que le causó inicialmente. A las afueras de las casetas, tras haberla salvado de la titán hembra, durante las misiones en las que coincidían, ese primer beso en su habitación… y las situaciones que se habían dado a partir de ahí.

Recordó lo vivido esa noche, como él le había preguntado a cada paso si quería seguir, si quería que el parara, la trató con cuidado y hizo la experiencia muy agradable. Mucho.

Y supo entonces que no se arrepentía. Ella había estado segura de cada paso que había dado en esa habitación, de seguir adelante.

Miró al hombre que permanecía callado, las sabanas apenas le cubrían la cintura, y un nuevo sonrojo se apoderó de ella al pensar que _eso_, había estado dentro suyo. Tal vez era cierto lo que decían las mujeres sobre los hombres bajitos, que la tienen más…

- Supongo que esto aclara algo. - El curso indebido de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el tono sosegado de su voz.

Mikasa quería creer que así era, y que había optado por la opción correcta. Pensó entonces que quizás todo ese trato del distanciamiento, aquel pacto de esperar hasta la inminente reconquista era solo una forma de hacerle ver, que aun dándole tiempo su hermano no la vería como a nada más que no fuera eso. Su familia. Que aun y con todos sus intentos, nunca dejaría ser la hermana pesada que lo trataba como si tuviese cinco años, y es que no podía evitarlo, lo quería tanto…

Pero se dio la libertad de pensar que todo eso no era más que un derivado de su agradecimiento y admiración por salvarle la vida años atrás, junto con la promesa que le hizo a Carla de protegerlo. Si imaginaba que había mal interpretado sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo… un futuro junto a Rivaille no se le hacía tan lejano.

- Si. Eso creo.

El se acomodó sobre su costado, dejando el negro cabello caer grácilmente sobre la almohada. – No quiero sonar repetitivo pero, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Percibió un deje de preocupación en su mirada. Tenía miedo de haber llevado la situación demasiado lejos, y ella no se veía del todo convencida respecto a lo sucedido. Sabía que era imposible sacar a Eren de su cabeza de una sola patada, necesitaría muchas más, como en el día del juicio.

Era lo suficientemente insensible como para soltarle en la cara el hombre del chico titán y preguntarle si lo que habían hecho significaba que ya no lo quería, pero no era tan masoquista, y tenía su propio orgullo personal.

- Esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. – Y levantó una de sus manos del colchón, como mostrándole sus pertenencias, aunque sin perder el contacto visual. – Entrenamientos exhaustivos, cazas divertidas de titanes… y buen sexo de vez en cuando.

- Lo tomaré todo entonces.

Su característica sonrisa fantasma retornó a sus labios, ese tipo de risa que solo se puede apreciar en la jovialidad de los ojos y en un casi imperceptible elevamiento de sus comisuras.

- Que arrogante, Ackerman.

- Ya me conoces. – Translucía una mezcla heterogénea entre seriedad, burla y algo más profundo. Complicidad.

Sin embargo habían dejado la camaradería atrás y traspasado la barrera que separaba ambas líneas. – Supongo que sí. – Y entrecerró los ojos como haciendo memoria. – También se lo valiente que eres y por lo que has pasado. Conozco tu historia y la de Jaeger.

Era verdad. En el juicio de Eren, hacia casi dos años atrás, hablaron sobre como ella y él habían asesinado a los tres hombres que mataron a sus padres, y que después fue acogida por los padres del niño. Seguidamente el incidente con el titán colosal y el titán acorazado que destrozaron los muros e hicieron caer la Muralla María, como consecuencia ella y sus dos amigos se mantuvieron como refugiados hasta que tuvieron la edad para ingresar en la academia militar y formarse como soldados para el ejercito.

- Eso es hasta cierto punto injusto. – se atrevió a replicar, Rivaille la veía con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad. – Sabes mucho sobre mi… y yo en cambio.

- Oh, nunca pensé que podía interesarte en lo más mínimo más allá de ser tu superior.

La evidencia de lo que habían hecho se hizo patente con esas palabras. El era su _superior_, y aunque la fraternización entre soldados no estaba prohibida bajo ninguna regla, no estaba bien visto ni era algo ético. Mas si se trataba de una relación entre superiores y subordinados.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Sin embargo en ese momento tan intimo dejó de importarle, el estaba dispuesto a contarle. Se encogió de hombros. – Lo que creas necesario que debo saber.

Levi sonrió. – Mi vida no es muy interesante. – Parecía querer salirse de la tangente, como si su pasado lo avergonzara en cierta forma, pero la mirada que ella le ofreció le indicaba que continuara. Quería conocer algo sobre él, quizás la razón porque era tan frio con todo el mundo. – Está bien.

- Nací en la calle, mi madre fue violada por uno de los perros del ejército. Murió cuando yo aun era pequeño, y tuve que aprender a robar para sobrevivir. – Empezó con su escueta explicación, lo dijo tan rápido y monótona que Mikasa no supo si tenía que sentir pena por el niño que un día fue.

De pronto la imagen del sargento siendo un niño sucio y desamparado, peleando por comida que llevarse a la boca la asaltó, imaginó el sufrimiento al que debió ser sometido de tan pequeño y se encogió en su lugar en la cama.

- Aunque vivíamos dentro de la muralla Shina, la gente de la calle pasa mucha hambre y penurias, éramos como la mierda de la ciudad.

Ella juró que podía notar el resentimiento en su voz, tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no la miraba a ella, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. – Me uní a una pequeña pandilla de ladrones. Al menos de esa forma no tenía que salir a robar todos los días y se compartía la comida recolectada.

- Recuerdo que una vez Eren me dijo que fuiste un delincuente antes de entrar al ejercito. – Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo interrumpido, quería que le siguiera contando, y se mordió el labio para hacerle entender.

La miró intensamente y después suspiró. – Ese mocoso no sabe tener la boca cerrada.

Ella rió algo más relajada. – Después de todo somos hermanos, sargento. El te admira y siempre nos habla a Armin y a mí sobre las cosas que lo maravillan.

- Pff, Jaeger es idiota. Debería centrarse más en sí mismo y en tratar de superarme. Como tú, aunque tú no me admiras en absoluto.

- Admito que al principio no me agradabas… pero eso no quiere decir que no te admirara como guerrero ya entonces.

- Pues no deberías.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja. - ¿Porq…?

- Tú y yo somos iguales. – La cortó de inmediato, reiterando unas palabras que habían salido de su boca en numerosas ocasiones. – Igual de capaces, igual de fuertes. Incluso se que llegarás a ser mucho más.

No quería su respeto ni su admiración, más bien debía ser él quien la vanagloriara, por hacerle perder la cabeza tan irremediablemente.

Su afirmación pareció dejarla sin palabras, así que optó por mostrar una sonrisa socarrona y añadir. – A ti nunca te habrían atrapado. – Refiriéndose a su pasado como ladrón.

Ella entendió eso como una manera de despejar la tensión, y se acomodó mejor en el colchón. - ¿Qué pasó?

Aquella sensación le hizo evocar a cuando era una niña, y el abuelo de Armin les contaba maravillosas historias sobre el exterior, o cuando Eren y ella se acurrucaban en la cama esperando por el cuento que les contaría Grisha Jaeger esa noche.

Levi mostró una pequeña sonrisa retorcida. – Esos cerdos estaban tan desesperados por atraparme que sobornaron a uno de mis compañeros. Me vendió.

Sus cejas y boca dibujaron una mueca. Traicionarse entre compañeros era algo sucio y rastrero, pero enseguida recordó que vivían en la calle, sin comida, sin un techo, sin normas. Allí no había amigos, imperaba el sentido de la supervivencia. Imaginó lo desesperado que se habría sentido, ¿Cuántos años tendría por aquel entonces? ¿Diez, doce?

Sin embargo a él parecía darle igual el asunto, supuso que era porque entendía perfectamente las razones de su compañero. Se encogió de hombros y continuó. – En el juicio me sentenciaron a amputación. – Y zarandeó sus manos.

Mikasa sabía que la condena por robo era quitarle, literalmente, las manos al ladrón. Su visión de los hechos se tornó más horrible en ese momento.

- Pero de repente uno de esos viejos bastardos intervino y recomendó mandarme a las legiones de reconocimiento. A los tipos de la ciudad les daba igual, esperaban que muriera contra el primer titán…

Todavía tenía patente en su cabeza las palabras soltadas con total desprecio de aquel gordo barbudo, "podemos deshacernos de esta mierda enviándolo con las legiones de reconocimiento, será carne de titán en menos de dos segundos". A todos parecía haberles gustado su aportación, y decidieron que ese sería su destino.

- Tuve suerte de que fuese Irvin quien tuvo que encargarse de mí. Me enseñó lo básico antes de ser mandado en mi primera misión a las afueras.

- El comandante es un buen hombre. – Intervino ella.

La imagen que tenía de Irvin Smith era la de alguien muy fuerte y decidido, un hombre a quien no le importaba cargar con la muerte de miles a sus espaldas si de esa forma abría una nueva luz a la humanidad. Transmitía tanta autoridad que ninguno de los hombres bajo su mando dudaba en entregar su vida si él lo ordenaba.

El moreno asintió, y ella entendió que ese agradecimiento interno que le debía profesar explicaba el porqué, era el único hombre en quien Rivaille confiaba plenamente y a quien no replicaba nada.

- Lo es. Me felicitó por no morir en mi primera misión y me pidió que continuara con vida. – Sonrió casi para sus adentros al recordar ese momento, y la amable sonrisa de rubio al hablarle, siendo el primero en tiempo que lo trataba como a un ser humano más, y no como basura de la calle. - Y aquí estoy…

_El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad._

Hasta el comandante, había sabido ver en ese entonces el increíble potencial que escondía aquel niño rebelde. Y lo había impulsado, hasta convertirlo en el arma libertadora que era hoy.

El calló de pronto, y Mikasa entendió que él nunca se mostraba tan comunicativo, era en ocasiones puntuales, en las que se abría y hablaba de sí mismo. Con ella.

- Es parecido a lo que hicieron con Eren.

Después de descubrir la asombrosa/aterradora capacidad de su hermano de convertirse en titán, muchos le habían tenido miedo y se apresuraron en condenarlo a muerte. Rememoró el día del juicio, ella estaba muy asustada por el incierto futuro de Eren, y entonces… apareció Rivaille y empezó a golpearlo, ganándose su odio inmediato. Solo ahora comprendía las razones porque lo hizo – quizás siempre lo supo, pero se cegó pensando que lo hacía únicamente por su disfrute -, trataba de demostrar que era capaz de someter a Eren, de vencerlo si él se salía de su cauce, que él podría controlarlo. Tal y como hizo el comandante Irvin años atrás con él al adiestrarlo para la caza de su enemigo.

Su admiración por el hombre tendido a su lado creció repentinamente, tanto el comandante como el sargento tenían una avispada concepción de las cosas, sopesaban las situaciones y actuaban de la forma más conveniente – por extrema que esta fuera – para el bien común.

Definitivamente tener a Jaeger y su poder de parte de la humanidad, supuso un gran triunfo a la larga. Incluso sentía que debía agradecer a Levi por salvar la vida de su hermano en aquel entonces, de no ser por su arrogante actuación, seguramente Eren hubiese sido condenado a muerte sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de unirse a la legión de reconocimiento.

- Mmmm supongo que sí. Aunque su caso era distinto. Hasta la fecha nunca se había oído de nadie con la capacidad de convertirse en titán. – Articuló acompañado de un bostezo.

Mikasa guardó silencio. – Ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer él solo. Eren es fuerte. Deberías de empezar a dejar de preocuparte tanto por él.

- Pero sigue siendo un inconsciente, nunca quiere ver el peligro ante sus ojos, el no entiende…

- Nunca he dicho que fuera tan fuerte como yo, o como tú. Por eso sigue sin comprender la carga que supone llevar todos esos ideales sobre sus hombros.

Levi se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla herida. Pero rápidamente sus menudos ojos se posaron sobre otro lugar específico, haciéndolo sonreír socarronamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó algo asustada por la expresión de su superior.

- Eso… - Y señaló una mancha rojiza en su cuello que estaba empezando a adoptar un tono violáceo. – Va a dejar marca.

- ¡Rivaille! – Se incorporó alarmada, buscando mirarse en el espejo que él tenía frente a la cama mientras se tocaba la zona señalada, su rostro ardía.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la sabana que mantenía cubriendo su busto había caído, y que su sargento se había incorporado a la par que ella, quedando ambos parcialmente desnudos reflejados en el espejo.

El sin perder su sonrisa bailarina. – Joder Ackerman, avisa antes de hacer algo así.

Al instante notó la reacción del militar, tiró de ella y la dejó bajo suyo, para después darle un apasionado beso a una aturdida Mikasa. - ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?

Para cuando su mente entendió la pregunta del moreno y lo que eso suponía, sus brazos ya se habían posicionado sobre su espalda, y sus piernas, enroscado a la masculina cintura, dándole su respuesta.

El ultimo pensamiento cuerdo que poseyó antes de abandonarse por completo a sus caricias, era lo increíblemente bien que besaba Rivaille.

…

Y hasta aquí la el último capítulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, solo queda por poner el epílogo. Diez meses han pasado desde el último capítulo a este, la verdad es que no sabía que mas meter en medio si ya habían acordado que esperarían hasta la recuperación de la Muralla María. ¿Otra situación de riesgo? No. ¿Celos por parte de alguno? La verdad es que no quería enfadar más a Mikasa, y me da que Rivaille es hombre de una sola mujer, y si él le ha prometido esperar, cumplirá con su palabra. Así que simplemente llevé la acción hasta el fin de su trato, durante la celebración por la reconquista.

Como muchos han insistido, Armin ya se había dado cuenta – incluso Jean xD -, e intentó hacérselo ver a Eren, pero el muchacho seguía demasiado ensimismado con sus titanes internos jajaj. Después de un par de copas, que todo lo facilitan, ella tomó una decisión, y creo que fue la que todos querían, obviamente no iba a dejar un rikasa sin un "final feliz" entre estos dos tortolos. Esta vez sí que cayó, de forma bonita y en la habitación de él.

Pido disculpas por mi intento de lemon, nunca había hecho uno, y la verdad, no me gusta hacerlos muy explícitos. En realidad corté la escena en lo que se parecía entender como el primer orgasmo de Mikasa, aunque luego añade que tuvo tres mas jajja. No está mal para una primera vez digo yo xD. Queda solamente el epílogo, os doy mis más sinceras gracias por acompañarme en el tiempo que duró este fic, y espero la despedida esté a la altura de todo él en general. ¡Nos leemos!

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


	7. Epílogo Remember a day we dreamt

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de**** Hajime Isayama.**** De ser mío Rivaille tendría más protagonismo y muchas más batallas junto a Mikasa jaja.**

**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers del manga, si no has leído al menos hasta el capítulo 30 del mismo, es aconsejable no leerlo.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Este es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, y sea posiblemente el ultimo, dado que la inspiración no suele venir mucho a mí, y el tiempo menos todavía xD, pero necesitaba escribir algo sobre estos dos desde que leí el capítulo 30 del manga (que a mi parecer fue de los mejores). Tendrá varios capítulos, 3 a lo sumo, y un epílogo. El titulo del fic viene de la canción que tiene Levi como theme song "Reluctant héroes" ( watch?v=KevuJ_fSb4k), esta de aquí; así como los diferentes títulos de los capítulos son partes de la misma canción.

**alinekiryuu (**Holaa! Jajajaja habrá futuros raviollis y myhouses xD (me hace muchísima gracia esos "apodos" que les ponen xD) sii, hice ese momento medio aposta, se entienden y se complementan de maravilla jiji, lo de los mini mini Rivailles también me gustó mucho, teniendo en cuenta que él es también algo mino… xD si, limes he escrito mas, pero ese fue mi primer intento de lemon, y terminé por cortar la escena, no es que sea inocente al respecto ni nada, solo que no se me da nada bien el contenido explícito jaja. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, tus reviews me hicieron reir muchas veces jajaj. Un saludo!**) **

**puripri (**Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara tanto jeje, si bueno, tenían que quedar juntos si o si jaja, la parte del lemon… mas romántica que explícita, así soy yo xD. Espero que el final te guste, muchas gracias por seguirme a lo largo del fic! Un saludo!**)**

**kchibkn (**Hola! Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te gustara y bueno tal vez escriba otro rivamika, pero tiempo al tiempo jeje. Bueno, si hubiera puesto a una Mikasa completamente enamorada de Rivaille y sin hacerle caso a Eren habría sido muy Ooc, pero te doy toda la razón con tu comentario jaja. Jeje muchas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo durante lo que duró el fic, es de agradecer! Un saludo!**)**

**Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel (**hola! Jeje bueno si, ya salió mi intento de lemon, aunque realmente corté la escena ya que lo explícito no es lo mío jaja. Espero que te guste el epílogo y final de esta historia. **)**

**Arethahiwatari (**Hola! Me alegro de que el capítulo te gustara, y bueno ya solo queda el epílogo, respecto a escribir más sobre esta pareja espero que sí, sacaré tiempo de donde sea xD. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo del fic! Un saludo!**)**

**Foreveryour (**hola! Jaja mikasa aun no ama a rivaille, lo quiere y le tiene cariño, por eso hicieron lo que hicieron xD, ya se verá como acaba todo entre estos dos locuelos. Sips, fue el último, ya dije que sería un fic cortito gomen, me alegro de que el fic te gustara en general, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Un saludo! **)**

**TanksAndHeals (**Hola! Si, ya terminó, siento que fuera tan cortita. Veré si saco tiempo para escribir algo más sobre estos dos, aunque mañana empieza ya la universidad y mucho no voy a tener jeje. Gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de todo el fic, ayudan mucho! Un saludo!**)**

**Sakurita-akatsuki (**hola! No importa jeje, lo importante es que la historia te guste . Me alegro de que todo el fic te resultara bueno, y si, tuve que hacer una edición del último porque como ya comenté en el "aviso" narré unos hechos demasiado parecidos a otro rivamika, así que opté por reescribirlo todo de nuevo para evitar problemas ya que nunca tuve la intención de copiar ni ofender a nadie con lo escrito jeje. Aquí está el epílogo, espero también te guste, trataré de escribir mas sobre ambos, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Un saludo!**)**

**Nana-san (**hola! Sii jeje, la primera vez de Mikasa, con Levi evidentemente XD. Bueno quedó medio claro que el ya algo enamorado, y la que tenía más dudas era ella, pero veremos cómo termina todo este embrollo amoroso jaja. Gracias por su apoyo! Un saludo!**)**

**Lunatica Misa (**Hola! Jajaja eso esperamos todos, que empiecen a aparecer mini mini Rivailles XD, jajaja si los experimentados dicen que son mejores, y ella no puede quejarse de nada xP. Bueno pues ya está aquí el epílogo, espero que te guste. Y gracias por seguirme a lo largo de todo el fic. Un saludo!**)**

**MarianitaUchiha (**Holaa! Muchísimas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara jeje. Bueno, tenían que celebrar de algún modo la reconquista de la muralla María, y Hanji no podía faltar con sus comentarios chistosos jajaja. Armin y muchos más ya se lo habían olido, Eren lo ve pero no quiere aceptarlo, aunque tendrá que hacerlo xD. Sii como era el último cap, y era la decisión final, pensé que ya era hora de que dieran ese graaan paso entre ellos después de tantos calentones jaja. Bueno pues, aquí está el epílogo, espero que también te guste. Muchas gracias por acompañarme con este fic! Un saludo!**)**

**Petula Petunia (**Hola! Siento mucho el mal entendido, pero bueno, ya está todo solucionado y espero que disfrutes de lo que queda de este fic. Un saludo!**)**

**Hessefan (**Hola! Te agradezco por tu extenso review, aunque creo que ya fue todo aclarado y solucionado. Siento mucho las molestias que causé de verdad, así que espero que puedas disfrutar de lo que queda de este fic. Muchas gracias y un saludo!**)**

**Amerugui (**Hola! Muchas gracias, y claro, siendo un rivamika no podía dejarlo sin final feliz (¿) para estos dos jaja, el lemon… seh, me dejé llevar más por el romanticismo del momento supongo, aunque no se me da bien lo explícito jaja. Quizás algún día haga algo más sobre ellos, buscaré el tiempo ahora que empiezo otra vez la universidad u.u'. Muchas gracias y un saludo!**)**

**Aviso:** el capítulo anterior fue reeditado. He cambiado la parte donde ambos conversaban porque como me hicieron ver en algunos reviews, tenía partes muy parecidas a un fic llamado "Después" de Petula Petunia. Mi intención no fue ofender ni mucho menos copiar, pero a mi mente venían retazos de ese fic que leí con anterioridad a la hora de inspirarme porque era muy parecido a lo que yo quería escribir y terminé haciéndolo muy similar. Por ello, pido disculpas a la autora.

Supongo que eso es todo, muchas gracias anticipadamente por tomaros el tiempo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es molestia me gustaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**Reluctant heroes**

**Epílogo**

**Remember a day we dreamt**

* * *

…

Las yemas ásperas de sus dedos recorrían con extremo cuidado aquella nívea superficie de piel, trazando la curvatura de los omóplatos, suavizando el tacto sobre los músculos destensados, y ejerciendo mayor presión en las manchas oscurecidas que componían el mosaico de cicatrices en su espalda.

Muchas de ellas causadas por los continuos enfrentamientos con sus enemigos, pero otras sabía, fueron infringidas por la mano del hombre, durante el tiempo que el malvivió en la calle.

Llevaba mucho tiempo acostumbrada a la misma piel, sabía de memoria la localización en su cuerpo de cada escara, y aprendía rápido la situación de las nuevas. Siempre aparecían más y más.

Dejó de tocarlo para llevar sus propios dedos a la venda que le cubría parte del bíceps izquierdo, el día anterior por la tarde regresaron de una escamosa misión que duró aproximadamente un mes. En la última batalla antes de volver a casa había perdido la concentración por un segundo, y eso le costó aquella pequeña herida, aunque por suerte resultaba apenas insignificante en comparación con muchas otras que recibió en el pasado.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, dejando caer las vaporosas sabanas blancas por sobre su piel. Finalmente se colocó ante el espejo de la habitación, totalmente desnuda.

El paso de los años también había hecho mella en ella, y las constantes batallas contra los titanes habían empezado a mostrarse como marcas imborrables en su piel. Se acarició el brazo lastimado, y lentamente sus dedos fueron descendiendo por todo él, hasta llegar a la cintura y finalmente a su plano vientre.

Mikasa se entretuvo unos segundos de más observándose en el espejo, tenía el cabello oscuro ligeramente más largo, expresión neutra, los labios rosados y sus ojos negros impasibles. Rememoró cada momento de los últimos tres años, todo pasó muy deprisa desde que había decidido entregarse a aquel hombre de mirada locuaz e irises grisáceos.

Tras aquella primera noche, el peso de sus acciones calló sobre su conciencia. Trató de pensar durante un tiempo que una noche de sexo no implicaba nada, que solo se habían desahogado uno en el otro. Se mortificó mucho tiempo por ello.

Pasó dos semanas evitándolo, hasta que finalmente Levi encontró un momento para acorralarla y preguntarle con frialdad si se arrepentía ahora. Como única respuesta lo había besado y terminaron en la misma situación bajo las sabanas. Desde entonces nunca más lo volvió a evitar.

Descubrió que aquel hombre era su válvula de escape. Cuando se sentía agobiada recurría a él, cuando reñía con Eren, Levi la calmaba con sus besos, cuando el frenesí de una misión la ponía a temblar, la fricción de sus cuerpos era su bálsamo sanador.

Sus encuentros habían empezado a tornarse frecuentes, si podían encontrarse más de una vez al día, mejor. Terminaron yendo a todas partes juntos, comían juntos, dormían juntos y amanecían uno al lado del otro. En las misiones Mikasa nunca se separaba de Rivaille, se cuidaban la espalda mutuamente.

Su relación se convirtió en un secreto a voces entre los soldados, sus conversaciones, comentarios y la actuación en diferentes situaciones pareció suponer el detonante para que sospecharan que algo más allá de la mera cordialidad entre camaradas de equipo sucedía entre los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

El primero en buscarla para interrogarla sobre si era verdad que ella y Rivaille parecían mantener una relación fue Eren, acompañado de Armin. Mikasa lo miró a los ojos, y vio en él al joven que quería, al hermano que debía proteger, pero no al hombre con el que debía estar. No lo negó, ellos se quedaron callados y la dejaron marcharse tranquilamente, más tarde se enteraría por labios de su amante que Eren había ido a confrontarse con él, para pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que sucedía con ellos dos.

Poco tiempo después Jean, Connie, Sasha y los demás también estuvieron enterados, Hanji montó tal escándalo que acabó por informar a todos aquellos que no estuviesen enterados ya. Finalmente todos aquellos que vivían en el interior de los muros sabían sobre la relación entre el sargento Rivaille y la soldado Mikasa Ackerman.

Casi tres años habían pasado desde entonces, y debía reconocer que si bien las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, su perspectiva de ver las cosas si lo había hecho.

Eren se hizo mucho mas fuerte aun, adquiriendo un poder inmenso; Armin había pasado a ser parte del grupo que organizaba las tácticas de ataque y maniobraba las estrategias por su gran habilidad demostrada en numerosas ocasiones. El resto de sus compañeros fueron ascendiendo en sus respectivas posiciones al igual que ellos dos lo habían hecho, y el contraataque contra los titanes se volvió mucho más duro y efectivo. Con la recuperación de la Muralla María, y la progresiva exterminación de su enemigo, las misiones a las afueras se alargaban meses, llegando a ver alguna de las maravillas que contaba el libro de Armin, cosa que solo la dejaba con ganas de descubrir mucho más.

- Tú vives para provocarme, ¿no es cierto Ackerman?

Su voz ronca y la mirada ávida recorriendo incansable su cuerpo expuesto. Ella le sonrió tímidamente a su reflejo en el espejo, sabía que esa era su sutil forma de darle los buenos días y decirle cuanto le gustaba estar a su lado.

- En ocasiones pienso que el sexo es lo único que ocupa su cabeza, sargento Rivaille.

Mikasa vió su sonrisa pretenciosa a través del espejo, y como él se levantaba de la cama en sus mismas condiciones.

- Bueno… soy un hombre. Y nunca me canso de ver lo maravillosamente bien que te mueves sobre mí.

Ella se giró para encararlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, lo tenía justamente detrás. Y en un acto instintivo le propinó un suave golpe en el hombro. – Idiota… ¿Te he despertado?

- Lo hiciste en el momento en que dejaste de acariciar mi espalda. – Dijo en un tono bajo, dándole a entender que llevaba rato despierto pero soñoliento.

De pronto él la agarró de detrás de la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en los mechones azabache y atrayéndola hacia si para besarla. Cuando se separaron le mostró otra pequeña sonrisa. – Buenos días.

Bostezó. - ¿Café?

- No estaría mal. – Mikasa había centrado su atención de nuevo en la silueta que le devolvía el espejo, justo cuando él empezó a alejarse.

Rivaille se colocó la ropa interior y los pantalones blancos del uniforme, y procedió a bajar descalzo las escaleras para llegar hasta la cocina. Desde hacía poco más de un año, ambos habían decidido formalizar su relación – después de que se hiciera completamente publica por culpa de cierta bocazas cuatro ojos – y rentaron una casa de dos plantas dentro de la muralla Rose.

Tan distraída había estado en sí misma, que no advirtió cuando él había vuelto a ascender las escaleras con el desayuno. Mikasa tenía las manos sobre su abdomen.

- Café y tostadas. – Anunció, y depositó la bandeja rápidamente en una de las cómodas para volver al lado de su mujer y averiguar el porqué de su estado de ensimismamiento.

- Gracias. – Fue lo único que respondió, con los ojos clavados en su reflejo.

La silueta de Levi también apareció a su lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus ónices grises posados en la situación de sus manos. - ¿… cuando pensabas decírmelo?

Mikasa se sobresaltó entonces, como si acabara de descubrirla en mitad de una travesura, pero supo que no tenía caso ocultarle nada a él, siempre había sabido leerla perfectamente, incluso cuando lo odiaba.

- ¿Hanji te lo ha dicho? – No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Y necesitaba urgentemente que ella le respondiera, aunque por fuera no mostrara un ápice de interés.

- Ayer por la tarde.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Rivaille supo lo que eso suponía. Se colocó tras ella, con el mentón sobre su hombro desnudo, y observando la venda que cubría parte del brazo izquierdo.

- Fuiste imprudente. – Se refería al hecho de estar desprevenida, propiciando a uno de los titanes con los que se enfrentaba a causarle aquella herida, por nimia que fuese.

- No lo sabía entonces.

El bufó, pasando su nariz por la extensión de su cuello y aspirando el aroma dulzón que desprendía su cabello. – Eso no importa, yo no puedo protegerte siempre, y confío en ti para que te mantengas con vida. Si te perdiera… - Y las palabras murieron en su boca.

Mikasa lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber la continuación de esa frase, y lo que él no había pronunciado. Si Levi se caracterizaba por algo, era por su inexpresividad, incluso en la intimidad le costaba expresar lo que en verdad sentía.

El era un hombre de acción, no de palabras.

Estaba segura de sus sentimientos por ella sin necesidad que se los recitara todos los días, para ella era suficiente con los susurros ahogados a su oído donde le confesaba su amor en los momentos de pasión.

Enmarcó su cara con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro para besarlo. Esos tres años habían sido fructíferos para él, quien no solo creció, sino que adquirió una altura un poco superior a la suya (dos centímetros).

Todavía recordaba cómo se reía de él cuando le decía que a sus veintidós años estaba pegando el estirón. O en aquella ocasión que le habló de una lesión en combate donde terminó con ambas piernas rotas y una suspensión de casi medio año por incapacidad – ella se burló atribuyendo a esa rotura, parte de la culpa de su no crecimiento. Ahora él era más alto.

- Estoy bien. – Y lo dijo para reafirmar que lo estaba y borrar de su expresión aquella mueca lastimera.

- Mmmm. – El se apoderó de sus labios y se apartó de su lado, yendo directo hacia la bandeja con la comida. – Hoy mismo presentaras tu baja ante Irvin.

Mikasa asintió, y lo siguió. Levi masticaba una tostada en la boca mientras rebuscaba en su armario una camisa limpia, pero antes de agarrarla se detuvo y la miró otra vez. – Mikasa. – Llamó su atención. – Si sigues en ese estado no saldremos de casa.

Ella rió, y procedió a colocarse ropa, sabía que las amenazas de Rivaille con respecto a ese tema no eran en vano. Más de una vez lo retó, y en todas ella acabó sucumbiendo bajo suyo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Hanji exactamente? – Habló con la boca llena y abotonándose la camisa, empezando a rebuscar una de sus corbatas blancas que siempre llevaba al cuello.

Lo meditó unos segundos mientras se sentaba y tomaba un largo sorbo de su café matutino. El café nunca fue de su agrado, pero Rivaille se las ingenió para que le gustara, solo tomaba cuando él lo preparaba. - ¿Literalmente?

El se encogió de hombros ajustándose la corbatilla en el espejo. – Bien, fue algo así… _"¡Enhorabuena Mikasa-chan! Ya estoy deseando ver lo increíble que es contra los titanes, aunque… seguro será tan bajito como el pequeño sargento"_. – Terminó entre risas, y tratando de imitar la voz chillona de la científica.

- ¡Maldita cuatro ojos! ¡He crecido!

Parecía verdaderamente molesto, Levi era ciertamente sensible con el tema de su altura. – No he terminado. – Anunció con cierto toque malicioso, y se propuso imitar a Hanji de nuevo. – _"Oh, espero que herede tus facciones, y no los ojos de sardina de Levi"_.

El la miraba estupefacto, sentía su integridad pisoteada y manchada en el suelo. Rápidamente se encaró en el espejo y empezó a inspeccionarse la cara. – ¿Ojos de sardina? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Mikasa? – Parecía cada vez mas exasperado, ¿desde cuándo tenía cara de pescado?

Como toda respuesta recibió una risotada, el moreno frunció el ceño y espetó una maldición contra la científica antes de sentarse malhumorado al lado de su mujer.

- No tendrías que haber recurrido a ella… esa loca se encargará de difundirlo a los cuatro vientos. – Y se sobó la cara ante la mirada enternecida de Mikasa.

- Si no lo ha hecho ya.

El levantó la mirada ligeramente exasperado. – Seguro que ya tenemos alguna jodida cesta de flores en la puerta dándonos la enhorabuena por esto. El viejo de Irvin me dirá que ya era hora de hacerlo abuelo o algo por el estilo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su presente desesperación no se debía al hecho de que pensarían y como actuarían los demás respecto a la noticia, - de hecho a él siempre le dio igual lo que pensara el resto – sino que recién ahora digería la noticia.

- Eren querrá matarte en cuanto se entere. – Dijo para quitar algo de hierro al asunto, conocía a la perfección que le tenía cierta manía a su hermano.

- Si ese idiota se enfrenta a mí lo único que recibirá será otra paliza.

Muy a su pesar, Mikasa estaba segura que el resultado de un enfrentamiento entre esos dos acabaría con la cara del castaño besando el suelo en cuestión de segundos, por muy fuerte que se volviera, la rapidez y fuerza de Rivaille estaban a otro nivel.

- No seas terco. Además, esto. – Y señaló su estomago. – Es culpa tuya.

El bufó desestimando la acusación y bebiendo su café desinteresadamente.

Siendo francos, a Mikasa no le sorprendía nada el estado en el que se encontraba ahora después de la extrema sesión de sexo a la que Rivaille la había sometido hacía poco más de un mes atrás.

Llevaban tres meses en una misión extramuros, separados en flancos distintos durante la mayor parte de esta. En cuanto regresaron a su casa, lo primero que hizo un insatisfecho Levi, fue arrastrarla a su habitación, cerrar con llave – si hubiese tenido un cartelito de _"no molesten"_ lo habría colocado también - y lanzarla sobre la cama. No la dejó salir en lo que quedaba de día, y ella tampoco se resistió.

Él lo llamaba: "recuperar los días perdidos". Cuando regresaban de una larga misión, todo el mundo sabía ya que no debía molestarlos en al menos tres días, o sufrirían las consecuencias. Eren y Armin aprendieron la lección tiempo atrás de mano del propio Levi.

Tras eso, y poco tiempo después, fueron enviados a aquella última misión, donde permanecieron un mes a las afueras. A las semanas, Mikasa empezó a sentirse algo mas cansada de lo normal, acompañada de unas nauseas poco frecuentes en ella, sus movimientos eran más lentos y su marca de titanes aniquilados descendió ligeramente por su malestar.

No solo él lo notó, sino que varios más lo hicieron. Hanji le sugirió que en cuanto volvieran pasara por su despacho y revisaría si algo le había sentado mal o había enfermado, y eso fue lo primero que hizo el volver.

Después de describirle los síntomas que llevaba sufriendo ya un tiempo, la científica solo profirió una sonora risotada y le dijo: _"Cariño, no es una enfermedad, es un bebe"_.

Mikasa quedó en shock.

- No te equivoques, Ackerman… la culpa es enteramente tuya, por ser tan jodidamente irresistible.

- Eres tú, el que apenas tiene resistencia.

- ¿Eso es un reto? – Dijo enarcando una ceja. Por supuesto ella no se había referido a su desempeño en la cama – Mikasa no tenía ninguna queja respecto a ese aspecto de su relación -, sino al hecho de que aguantaban poco tiempo en una misma habitación con la ropa puesta.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Suspiró dando un sorbo a su café.

- Si… supongo que es culpa de ambos, entonces.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia durante unos segundos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Fue ella quien se decidió a romperlo. – Como sea… ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

- Pues tenerlo, está claro.

- Rivaille. En menos de nueve meses va a haber un bebe merodeando por aquí.

El moreno asintió. – Con unos atractivos ojos de sardina. Lo sé.

Mikasa no pudo evitar reír por la locuacidad del hombre, siempre sabía que decir para quitarle hierro al asunto o deshacerse de su estrés.

- Esto me mantendrá mucho tiempo alejada del campo de batalla… - Y se tanteó el vientre.

- Yo lucharé por los dos. Puedo hacerlo.

Una vez acabado su desayuno, se levantó y empezó a colocarse las correas del equipo tridimensional, ajustando las correas alrededor de su cuerpo, y después hizo lo propio con la chaqueta de la legión de reconocimiento. Mikasa lo imitó.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestida, recogió entre sus manos una prenda, mirándola detenidamente y preguntándose qué tanto significaba ahora para ella. La bufanda de Eren.

Rivaille observó la ligera vacilación de la mujer, sobre si ponérsela o no. A él siempre lo había irritado verla con ella puesta, porque le recordaba constantemente al principio de empezar con todo, que Mikasa amaba a Jaeger, no a él.

Pero el tiempo había sabido modificar la balanza en su favor.

Y con el último suceso estaba más que claro por quien se había decantado al final, ella iba a tener a su hijo/a. De pronto, la divertida imagen del muchacho titán cubierto del vomito de su bebe le vino a la cabeza, haciéndolo esbozar inevitablemente una mueca de satisfacción.

Con calma se aproximó a Mikasa, tomó la roja bufanda entre sus manos y la enroscó alrededor de su cuello dejándola parcialmente sorprendida. Lo único que implicaba la prenda ahora para ella, era el lazo que la unía a su hermano adoptivo. Y no iba a obligarla a hacer que desaparecieran esos lazos solo porque empezaría una nueva vida junto a él.

- Lucharé… - Empezó con su tono grave, mientras le acomodaba la bufanda roja correctamente. – Para que puedas ver el agua de fuego, la tierra de hielo, los desiertos blancos y la inmensidad de los mares de agua salada… Para que ambos podáis.

Mikasa despegó sus labios un momento, absorta en la intensidad con que brillaban sus ojos grises antes de alejarse de ella. Recordaba que una más de una vez le habló de los escritos en el libro del abuelo de Armin, sobre sus sueños de niños de viajar libremente al exterior y ver con sus propios ojos las maravillas que se narraban en las paginas desgastadas de la novela.

Pero el nunca había mencionado tener el más mínimo interés en visitar aquellos lugares, por eso le sorprendió que lo mencionara en un momento como ese. Ella fijó su vista en las alas de la libertad que ondeaban en la espalda del hombre, y supo que lo conseguiría.

- Los tres lo haremos. – Y rápidamente le dio alcance, repuesta de su anterior estupor. – Los tres podremos verlo.

Rivaille sonrió y empezó a descender escaleras abajo. – Vamos. Ya me he preparado para la reprimenda que me dará Irvin por dejar fuera de combate a su mejor soldado.

Contenta, asintió y lo siguió un escalón por encima. Levi abrió la puerta con la galantería que lo caracterizaba y la dejó pasar a ella primero, para después salir tras suyo y cerrar la vivienda con llave.

Mikasa permanecía quieta en la calle, con los pies fijados al suelo y expresión divertida. Parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

El la observó con una ceja enarcada preguntándose la razón de su aparente cambio de actitud, cuando fijó su vista en un objeto pomposo que aparecía en el suelo, frente a sus pies.

Lo primero que vio fueron muchas flores, de todos los colores imaginables, colocadas ordenadamente dentro de una cestita de mimbre y una pequeña nota que rezaba: _"Felicidades enanito. Supiste donde meterla."_ Demasiado tarde, Mikasa ya la había leído y las carcajadas se escapaban de sus labios.

Y por primera vez el sargento Levi Rivaille estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Bufó sonoramente y arrugó la nota entre sus dedos, viendo con el ceño fruncido a la morena y señalando el arreglo de flores. _Tsk_.

- Te lo dije. La jodida cesta.

…

**FIN.** Bueno, y así termina, como previó Hanji, pronto habrá un mini mini Rivaille en camino xD. Como dije, la pareja que hacen estos dos me gustó desde el principio, además de que ambos son los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad, y bueno, todos sabemos que Mikasa parece enamorada de Eren, pero este no se cuenta para nada y solo la trata como su pesada hermana mayor jaja. Así que creo, que en cuanto conozca mejor a Rivaille se sentirá muy identificada con él, y terminaran apoyándose uno en el otro. ¡Eso espero!

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que siguió el fic, ya sea desde el principio o se cogió al carro a la mitad, sus reviews han sido de mucho apoyo y me ayudaban a seguir escribiendo con muchas más ganas. Este es el final de "Reluctant Heroes" que espero os haya gustado, así como también que hayais disfrutado a lo largo de todo el fic. Para una no hay mejor recompensa que el disfrute de los lectores jeje.

Me alegro de haber podido actualizar justo a tiempo, mañana empiezo el segundo año de universidad, y hoy mismo me tengo que ir de casa para vivir en el piso que tengo alquilado allí para estudiar, donde no tengo internet por el momento jeje. Así que como no quería haceros esperar una semana (o el tiempo que tardara en contratar la línea y vinieran a ponérmela), me apresuré a terminarlo cuanto antes. Y lo conseguí al limite jajaj. Reitero lo muy agradecida que estoy con todos, un saludo, un abrazo y un beso!

Nuevamente les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, y uno especial a la gente que dejó review o marcó como favorito.

**Nos vemos, un besoo! Andy ;D**


End file.
